Always a Slave
by Analaa
Summary: Gabby is a 17 year old who is abused by her parents. She is the school nerd who is bullied by the queen bee. Unknown to her the queen bee is a vampire who plans to give her as a slave to another male vampire. Will she ever be free? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1:  Vampires are real?

**Alright here's the first chapter. Warning there is some violence. Please R&R**

**Gabby POV**

"Gabby here's my essay assignment for English. It has to be ten pages. I totally like forgot about it. It's on _To Kill a Mockingbird. _It's due tomorrow. Make sure it's A material," the queen bee of the school ordered me. Well good thing I've read that book twice.

"Yes Shanna," I answered her.

I grabbed the assignment from her perfectly manicured hand. She had long straight blond hair that reached past her shoulders. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a blue tank top. Her two best friends, the other it girls, Jenna and Carrie stood on either side of her. I hated them all. They made me do their homework. If I didn't they stole my lunch and made sure my day was a living hell. Too bad I didn't have enough courage to stand up for myself!

The one time when I refused to do Shanna's homework she stole my lunch, spilt milk on my head, and then had a couple of boys beat me up after school. I told my parents but of course they didn't care. Why would they? I was just the nerd girl who would never have the charisma and beauty of my parents. You see they both were rich models. And I was there daughter that was treated more as their personal servant. I then told my principal but Shanna denied it all. And of course her two boy toys had alibis for when I was beat up. Guess who their alibis were, Jenna and Carrie. Shocker!

I arrived home and immediately began my own homework. While doing my homework I reflected on my life or rather the hell on Earth I lived in. I had two parents who hated me and was hurt on a daily basis. I had no friends and was the object of bullying at school. Sometimes I wondered why I didn't just give up on my life. But somewhere in the back of my mind I knew there was more to life than pain and sadness.

I finished my homework by 4. Then I went on to do Shanna, Jenna, and Carrie's regular homework which I finished by 8. When I was done with that, I started making supper for my parents who would be home by 8:45.

I decided to make pasta since they seemed to like it and it didn't take very long to make.

One time I didn't get supper done until 9 and my parents said as long as I made them wait for their food I would not be allowed to eat for 2 days. But of course I still had to make them dinner and breakfast and lunch when they were home. But that wasn't the worse during summer if I didn't "behave" I got much worse punishments which I would rather not think about right now.

My parents arrived at the house at 8:30 and I still did not have supper done. My stomach dropped. I knew they wouldn't be happy. I ran from the kitchen to the door so I could get their coats to hang up. My parents threw their jackets but I was ready and managed to catch them. I went quickly and hung them up. Then I came back in the living room to ask if they needed anything else.

"No just get us our food immediately," my father said as he started to walk to the dining hall. Gosh how I hated that man. But there was nothing I could do about it, he was 10x stronger than me.

"Ah sir the food won't be ready for another ten minutes," I explained not letting my hatred show but unfortunately my fear did.

"Excuse me," my mother said.

"It's just you usually don't get home until 8:45 and I wanted to make sure the food was hot," I quickly explained dreading what was about to occur.

"How dare you blame this on us!" My father exclaimed raising his fist.

I fell on the ground dodging his fist. He then began kicking me in the stomach. I begged him to stop between my gasps and moans of pain but he would not listen. He did not stop until I threw up blood. I tried to stand up but immediately collapsed.

"I guess you won't be able to go to school tomorrow. Tonight you are excused from your chores but tomorrow night I expect you to be back to work," my mother said.

"Yes ma'am," I whispered.

My parents left me on the ground. I was in the fetal position crying for hours. Eventually I dragged myself to bed knowing that another beating would be coming from Shanna's goons since I did not write her paper.

I awoke in the morning and slowly limped to the kitchen to make breakfast for myself. I made a ham and cheese omelet which I have to say was the best tasting omelet around. I then threw on a pair of sweatpants and my Team Jacob t-shirt. I started reading the book _Where are the children? _By my favorite author Mary Higgins Clark.

As I was reading the book curled up as much my sore body would allow me, I heard a window break behind me. I turned around to see Shanna and her two goons coming through the window. I tried to run but before I had time to take one step Shanna had already got to me and threw me to he ground with surprising strength.

I gasped in pain as my already sore body hit the hard wooden floor. She snapped her fingers and the two goons began kicking me. As they kicked me, Shanna stomped on my hand and I heard a sickening crack, followed by another one of my ribs. I cried out in pain and began begging them to stop.

"Oh don't worry we will. And then I will give you as a gift to one of my vampire lovers," she said with a smirk.

What did she mean vampire lover? Does she actually mean vampire? I mean come on their fictional characters right! But now that I think about it she did have a lot of strength. Though it could have been just an adrenaline rush.

"what do you mean?" I asked quietly now that they had stopped their assault.

"I mean we are vampires and now that I have no use for you, I will make you a slave. Of course just so I make sure the person I give you to is not to lenient on you I will tell him you were a vampire slayer who was planning on killing him and all his loved ones," Shanna explained, " Because unfortunately even though his heart no longer beats he still has a soul"

I opened my mouth to ask what she is talking about but she kicked me in the stomach silencing me. And then repeated that until I blacked out from the pain. When I woke up, I was in a room I had never seen before. It was a pretty nice room, too bad Shanna and her goons were still there. And my body couldn't take another beating now. Let's hope they just kidnapped me to talk. Fat chance of that!


	2. Chapter 2: My new home

**So here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Ch 2:My new home**

"Nice of you to wake up Gabriella,"Shanna said, "Now here's what is going to happen. I am giving you to my old lover Alexander. I am telling him you are a slayer and you were planning to kill him, and his friends that live with him. Now, if you tell him I am lying I will kill your parents (_oh shoot, not my parents)_ and a student from school_(ok not good)_ Got it!"

"yes mam," I answered in a whisper. I was still not quite sure about the vampire thing. Though the more details she gave, the more I was starting to believe her and believe that vampries are real. Otherwise she was a lunatic that believed she had a vampire lover, when in reality it was all in her head.

"Good Damon pick her up and follow me," Shanna said to goon number 1. He was muscular with brown hair and hazel eyes. He actually was quite hansom besides the fact he beat me up. He picked me up a little roughly considering my bruises and broken ribs. Suddenly we were moving incredibly fast and I had to close my eyes. By the time we stopped we were at a what I would call a mansion.

Shanna knocked on the door. A girl answered the door. I could not tell if she was human or not.

"Hello Shanna, Are you here to see Alex?," the girl asked politely but I could since the hostility in her voice.

"Of course who else you stupid girl. Now go get your master," Shanna ordered. Hmm I wonder if this girl was a slave too.

"He is not my master. He is my employer Shanna," the girl said rolling her eyes and then flying at a speed to fast for my eyes. Guess that answers the question about if she is a vampire or not and if she is a slave.

"Gosh I never know why you dated that girl Damon. She has way too much attitude," Shanna complained.

"Yes well that was my mistake. I will be taking care of her as soon as she is out of Alexander's protection," Damon answered.

I really didn't like that they were talking to each other as if I'm not even here. I mean they could at least give me more details about vampires. Especially if I am supposed to be some kind of vampire slayer. I mean come on I couldn't even kill Shanna or my father!

"So what are you doing here Shanna?" a silky voice asked. Please don't be hott... Oh damn no such luck!

"I have brought you a gift. And before you say anything about the no human rule in the house you should know who she is," Shanna began. And then she told the lie about me being a slayer. While she told the lie I studied the vampire. He had black short smooth hair with blue eyes that popped out. He wore simple clothing, a t-shirt and jeans. As Shanna progressed with her story his blue eyes turned a stormy grey making me cringe under his anger.

**Alexander's POV**

As I listened to Shanna tell me how this human slayer planned on slowly and tortuously killing my brother and the servants in front of me before she finally killed me I grew angry. It was hard to believe someone as so pretty and innocent looking as this girl could plan that. She had long wavy brown hair and an olive skin complexion. Her best feature was her green eyes. Even with all the bruises that covered her I could tell she was beautiful.

"So why didn't you just kill her?" I asked. I watched the girl gulp. She didn't really seem like slayer material to me.

"Well I believe death would be much too peaceful for her," Shanna answered, " See I would of tortured her but I don't know how long Damon, Carlos, and I could avoid her blood and since everyone in your mansion has amazing control I figured I'd give her to you," Shanna explained with an evil smile. Weird usually Shanna would of just killed her.

"Very well Damon go put her in the guest room. And don't touch her besides setting her on the bed. She needs to recover so I can deal with her without killing her," I said in an emotionless tone. I watched the girl's olive complexion pale to almost my color.

Damon ran off to the guest room. When he came back, I thanked Shanna even though I couldn't stand her and then had Mindy show them the way out. I then went to the guest room to look at my prize.

When I entered the room, I heard the sniffling. The girl who was probably a few years younger than me was laying flat on the bed crying. As she looked up and saw me she began shaking.

"What are you going to do to me?" she said so quietly that a human would have not heard her.

"Well first tell me your name," I stated coldly.

"Gabby," she whimpered.

"Well Gabby this is what is going to happen after you recover you will become my slave. You will do the cleaning, cooking, and anything else I may require. Though I am a vampire for the most part I live like modern males so you will not have to worry about not knowing how to do things. If you do not do this, you will be punished," I explained with no emotion in my voice.

Her whimpering now turned into full crying. I did not understand why she had suddenly got so upset. I had not threatened to kill her or anything. She looked like she was ready to faint.

"Why are you crying?" I asked a little more angrily then I meant to.

"You….you said you will punish me sir," she said quietly. Her head still down.

"Yes you are my slave that is what happens when they misbehave, " I said still confused.

Then I really focused on her. I saw the multiple bruises, cuts, and broken ribs. And I knew what she thought I meant by punishing., She thought I was going to beat her like Shanna did. Even though this girl had planned the same thing for me and my friends I could never hit a girl. Shanna had made me angry plenty of times and I never laid a hand on her.

"Gabby calm down. When I say punish you, I mean take away some meals or put you in the dungeon for the night. You are not going to be beat or whipped," I said in a somewhat softer voice.

"Really?" she asked hiccupping. She seemed to be deciding if she wanted to believe me or not.

"Yes really even though you would of done it to me I will show you some mercy. Now get some rest so you can begin your life as my slave," I said harshly. I could not let her see weakness.

"Yes sir," she said a little louder.

I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. I was furious at myself. She made me so soft. I felt like I had to protect her not punish her. But I had to remember what she planned. She is going to be my slave and she will be respectful to me no questions asked!

**There's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:  New friends?

**Chapter 3: Lost in the story**

**K sorry but I mixed up the order but now it's right. So now what used to be chapter 3 is now chapter 4. Again sorry!**

**Gabby's POV**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It said 9p.m. So that meant I had slept for almost 24 hours. Wow I must have been tired or it could of been the shock of discovering the existence of vampires. I decided to study my surroundings. The room was pretty spacious. The first thing I noticed there was a pretty big book shelf on the wall of the room. There looked to be hundreds of books.

While skimming the shelf I came across an old fashioned looking book. It had leather binding and a weird spiral looking design. I opened up to the first page. There was some kind of poem on it or rather a prophecy.

_Ice and Fire_

_Fire and Ice_

_Two people_

_Control these _

_Polar lights_

_In time these _

_Two will clash_

_And one will_

_Possess these_

_Polar lights_

Hmm this is interesting. I wonder if this is true or not. I used to not believe in magic but I used to not believe in vampires either and look at the situation I'm in now. I hope Alexander doesn't hurt me or worse kill me. I've been hurt before but I for sure don't want to be killed anytime soon. Pain is something I was used too. I had pain both mentally and physically throughout my whole life. Death is not something I was used too. I wanted to actually feel free before I died.

But no point of thinking about that now. It's not like I can really do anything. I couldn't run away because I was locked in the bedroom. Lucky there was a bathroom in here! At least I didn't have to worry about not being allowed to use the bathroom. I went back to the bookshelf to pick out a book to read. This time I chose one I was sure was fiction. Well pretty sure.

I began reading _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_, one of my favorite books. When I read a book, I felt like I was in a different place and time. I didn't have to worry about anything because my life as I knew it did not exist as I read. It was a world where I was free!

**Alexander's POV**

I walked into Gabby's room and came to the scene of her curled on a chair reading one of my favorite books. She seemed so peaceful and again not threatening at all. I still had trouble believing the torture she had planned for me.

Another thing I noticed is how quickly she was healing. She only had a few minor bruises and scratches and it had only been a day. On top of that it didn't seem to pain her at all the way she was rolled up on the chair. She must have either a very strong immune system or a high pain tolerance. I decided to make her aware of my presence.

"I see you have found my book collection," I said aloud.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. She looked up with round eyes full of fear.

**Gabby's POV**

I jumped up startled to hear a voice. I looked up to see Alexander smiling at me. He seemed amused by my reaction. I was just glad he wasn't angry. I set the book down and studied Alexander again. He really was beautiful with his perfect skin and black slick backed hair, though I noticed one small scar by his left eye.

"Is it alright that I read it, sir?" I asked quietly clasping my hands together. A nervous habit of mine. I picked it up from my mother.

"yes as long as you can keep up with your workload that you start tomorrow," he replied.

"Of course sir," I answered excitedly. I was pretty sure I could handle the work. I mean my parents were not easy people to take care of. He seemed amused again.

"Okay well your first duty as my slave is to make breakfast at 8 a.m. It will be for 10 people. I want you to make scrambled eggs and bacon," he explained.

"Yes sir," I answered. I really didn't like that word slave. I mean yeah that was what I was to my parents, but to hear it labeled just made me feel owned.

"Alright I will have Mindy come by at 7 to show you where the kitchen is," Alexander said. And without another word he left the room seeming annoyed again.

**Alexander POV**

God she reminds me of a helpless child. How am I going to punish her by being my slave if I can't even say no to her about reading a book. I had to make this a punishment. She had to be punished for what she had planned for me. I just have to forget she is a human girl. I have to treat her as a slave!

**Well my, my, my isn't Alexander a bit bipolar. I know that this story is confusing right now, but don't worry it becomes easier to understand. At least that is what i've been told!**


	4. Chapter 4:  New friends?

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are very much appreciated. So without further or do here is chapter 4.**

**Gabby's POV**

In the morning I awoke to a knock on the door. Opening the door I came to the scene of a curvy girl with long wavy blond hair. She was very pretty, I'd say even more so than Shanna.

"Follow me," she said curtly walking off quickly down the hallway. I had to practically run to keep up with her.

I entered behind her into a huge kitchen. The kitchen had two ovens, 3 box freezers, and 3 refrigerators. I stared flabbergasted by the scene before me.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed.

"Pretty big, huh?" Mindy asked. Or at least I assumed that was who it was.

"Huge and I thought my parent's kitchen was big," I answered.

"Yes well the farthest refrigerator has the eggs, and the first box freezer holds the bacon," Mindy said sounding angry again.

"Why do you not like me?" I asked her quietly.

"Because you planned to hurt Alex, and he has done everything for me, " she answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot," I replied with a lame excuse.

"How could you forget something like planning to kill someone?" Mindy asked in disbelief.

"I don't know," I mumbled uncomfortably lieing.

"Well try explaining it to me," Mindy said.

"I can't," I answered bursting into tears.

**Mindy's POV**

Oh shoot I didn't think she would cry. And it wasn't a fake cry either. Her crying either meant she really didn't know the answer to my question or she really did feel bad about it. Really who am I to judge. Maybe the vampires she knew were like Shanna and Damon. Hell I wanted to kill them.

I led the hysterical girl to a chair and helped her sit down. I then proceeded to get her a glass of water. After a few minutes of sipping on the water, she got her sobs under control.

"Gabby I don't know why I am saying this. Maybe because I hate seeing people cry, well besides Damon that would be hilarious," I babbled, "but anyways I am going to help you escape"

"Wait no, won't you get in trouble?" Gabby asked in shock.

"Because you really do seem like a nice girl. I don't know why you planned what you did but it doesn't matter now. You don't deserve to serve Shanna and her goons dinner tonight. And then have to listen to her snide remarks," I explained why I still like helping her.

"But she will kill people if I escape," Gabby exclaimed.

"Who Shanna? No she won't. It is against the vampire law to kill a human being unless threatened by them or they want to be changed. And she killed too many already, even though she said they all were trying to kill her, so she is on probation. She would be in trouble if she killed your family and friends because they are innocent in this," Mindy explained.

**Gabby's POV**

So that means I could of told the truth. It's too late now though. Alexander would just think I am lying to save my butt. But Mindy obviously feels like I am a good person if she is risking her life to save me. Well probably not her life because I don't think Alex would ever kill her. He doesn't seem like the killing type. Let's be honest if he was, I would be dead by now.

"Mindy I will only except your help if you promise me you will never let anyone know it was you who helped me. No matter what happens, you have to promise me that," I said as close to an order I had ever given.

"But Gabby…" Mindy began.

"No buts Mindy. You have to promise me," I replied confidently.

"I promise," Mindy answered reluctantly.

"O.k so how do I get out of this place?" I asked eagerly.

"Follow me," Mindy said walking out of the kitchen.

Mindy walked down the hallway and through one of the right hand doors with me following close behind. She proceeded through another door that led to an oversized closet. As she pushed on the wall, it opened up into a candle lit passageway.

"Oh my God!" I said for the second time today, " This is so cool. Where does the tunnel lead?" I asked excitedly.

"It leads to an abandoned building about two blocks from here. Here's $100 for you," Mindy said handing me a wad of bills.

"Oh no," I said putting my hands up, "I can't take your money. You have already done so much for me!"

"Oh yes you can. Otherwise you are not leaving," Mindy answered with a smirk.

"Oh, okay thanks for everything Mindy," I replied with a genuine smile.

"Your welcome. Now go!" Mindy ordered.

" Yes mam!" I answered and began my journey down the tunnel.

I walked down the passage in the dim light. I didn't really mind since I wasn't scared of the dark. Now if there was a thunderstorm it would be a whole different story. When I was five, I was outside bringing in the clothes of the line when a lightening bolt struck down a tree in the neighbor's yard. Let's just say I didn't take it well!

I opened up the door at the end of the passage way. I came onto the a dirty floor that seemed to be the first floor of an abandoned building. I could see a street through the window that looked pretty freaky. Hopefully I didn't just escape one deadly situation for another one.

As I walked out into the street, the door slammed shut behind me. I jumped about ten feet. I began walking until I ran into the airport. I knew where I wanted to go. I wanted to get out of Orlando and go to St. Paul, Minnesota. I've always wanted to go to the Twin Cities and see the Mall of America. Maybe I would even get to see snow!

I eventually found the airport but I of course did not have enough money to be a plane ticket. I sat down on a chair and figured out my next plan of action. I wasn't too fond of the idea of hitchhiking but right now that was looking like my only option.

As I was sitting there, a young man walked up to me. He was quite handsome. He had short messy black hair with bluish green eyes. I'd say my age or a year or two older.

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help hearing you wanted to go to Minnesota? Is that correct?" he asked me.

"Ah…yes sir," I answered hesitantly.

"Well how would you like coming to stay with me. You can even stay at my place until you can afford your own living space," he explained.

I studied his face. He seemed pretty nice but I really didn't feel like being a servant again. I had just become free.

"Thanks but um I am really not looking for a ah maid position right now," I answered.

"You misunderstand me. You wouldn't be my servant or maid, you would be my guest for as long as you choose to stay," He answered with a smile.

"Oh no I can't do that. I'm sure you don't have enough room for me," I answered uncomfortably.

"Balderdash, of course I have enough room. More than enough," he said.

I laughed at his use of vocab. He seemed kind and what did I really have to lose. If I noticed something creepy about him on the plane ride, I would just ditch him.

"Sure thanks sir," I answered.

"My name is Rob not sir," he said.

"Okay well then my name is Gabby," I answered with a smirk. He smirked back at me. I couldn't believe I actually just said that. I quickly lowered my eyes and apologized to him.

"Now stop that Gabby! You don't have to apologize evertime you make a joke. I want us to be friends and that is going to be really hard if you are so scared of me," He said seeming genuine.

"Okay, I'll try but I am not used to having friends," I answered sadly.

"Well you better start getting used to it. Because I am impossible to get rid of," Rob joked.

"Yes sir, I mean Rob," I exclaimed happily. Maybe living with him will not be so bad after all.

**So there's chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please push that little review button below and leave me a message : ] **


	5. Chapter 5: The plane ride

**So here's chapter 5! Sorry it is so short but I had to stop it there since the next chapter will be happening 2 years later. **

Rob bought me a first class plane ticket. I have no idea how he managed to do that last minute. It was really cool considering I had never been first class for anything and I had never even ridden coach seat on a plane.

During the plane ride I ate some kind of meet. I'm not sure what it was but it was really good! I also tried wine for the first time. And again I have no idea how Robert managed to get wine considering we were both underage. He is 19 while I am 17. Maybe it was because he flirted with the Barbie doll flight attendant.

The flight attendant who's name was Chastity, go figures came up to Rob and started twirling her hair. She was saying something about this was her last trip and she would be getting off at the same airport as us. Rob said she should come with us to his house and maybe they could take a trip to his bedroom. She giggled and then left to refill some guys drink. I rolled my eyes at their flirting attempts.

"What are you rolling your eyes at?" Rob asked me. Shit I didn't want him to see me do that.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at my feet.

"Hey what did I say about apologizing?" Rob asked me in a mock mad voice.

"Not to," I answered looking up with a shy smile.

"Exactly," Rob said returning my smile, " Now I was just curious why were you rolling your eyes?"

"Ok well ah I find it uh amusing how you flirt with every girl you meet," I answered quietly.

"Yes I tend to do that but I don't flirt with everyone. For example I didn't flirt with you," He explained.

"True but I'm probably not your type," I said.

"First of all that is not true. You actually remind me of my friend M&M who I actually really, really like. But the difference between you and is I guess you could say I have a crush on her while you are more of a friend," Rob explained to me.

"Oh thank you. But how can we be friends? We just met," I replied warily.

"Because I like you. You are shy but sweet and I like to think you like me even though you are scared. So if we both like each other then we are friends," Rob said, " But that is enough about that tell me about your family"

So I told him about my mom and dad being famous. But I didn't tell him what they did or their names. He seemed suspicious but he didn't say anything which I was thankful for. He told me that both of his parents had died when he was younger and that his only living relative was his brother A.J who he had not seen for a couple of years.

When we got off the plane, Rob decided since we were going to be living with each other for awhile, and since we were now friends he was going to give me a nickname. He decided on calling me G.G since my last name is Gomez. At first I thought he was joking, but surprisingly he wasn't. Living with Rob is sure going to be interesting.

**Again sorry for the short and pretty boring chapter but it was a good place to stop. Please review!**


	6. AN

**A/N: Sorry about this. I know author notes get annoying. But just in case people didn't realize when I updated last time I put in a new chapter between my original ch 2 and ch3. So now ch 3 is new and ch 4 is my old ch 3. I hope that makes sense. Again sorry for the confusion!**


	7. Chapter 6:  The Better Life

**So here's the next chapter! Again thanks to my reviewers you make me want to continue this story. Just a warning this chapter contains some language and violence. The italics are dreams.**

**Gabby P.O.V: 2 years later**

"_You damn bitch!" my mom screamed at me wiping the pasta I had accidentally spilt on her._

"_I'm sorry mom," I exclaimed._

"_What did I tell you about calling me mom?" My mom yelled. I gulped, being only five I sometimes forgot I was supposed to refer to my mom and dad as ma'am and sir. _

"_Sorry ma'am," I answered._

"_Not as sorry as you are going to be. Now get down to the basement and make sure to get everything ready," My mom told me._

"_No please ma'am," I begged. I had only been there once before and I did not want a repeat of that. _

"_Now it will be 2 nights want to make it three?" My father asked beside her._

"_No sir," I replied walking to the basement and then down the stairs. I heard the door slammed shut behind me._

_I was terribly frightened. I knew what I had to do if I wanted to avoid a beating. I went over to the iron and put it on. After it heated up, I stuck the metal ring on to it. Twenty minutes later I heard foots descend the stairs._

"_Good girl. You prepared it," My father praised me. I gulped getting ready for the pain. He picked up the ring and faced me. _

"_Lift up your right foot," He commanded. I did as he told me too. He put the ring onto my foot at first I didn't register the pain but as soon as I did I hollowed in pain while my dad laughed at my distress._

I woke up screaming. Rob sat at the end of my bed gently shaking me awake. His black hair was uncombed and his bluish green eyes stared back at me. I slowly sat up and checked the time. Five a.m a little later than usual for my nightmares about my childhood.

"So what was the dream this time?" Rob asked me.

"I would rather not talk about it," I replied as always. I had told Rob about my parents being abusive but I never went into specifics with him. And I never mentioned Alexander or Shanna for the obvious reason I would sound crazy if I mentioned vampires to him.

"I wish you would tell me the bastards names so I could pay them back in kind for you," Rob said.

"I would rather you didn't, though it sounds rather appealing," I said with a slight grin. Rob always knew how to cheer me up after a nightmare.

"I am going to find them one day," Rob stated confidently. I didn't doubt it either. He looked very determined.

"Rob really I don't want you hurt. There very powerful people," I said as close to a plea I had come in the last two years.

"Let's not worry about that now. I'll go make you breakfast," Rob said.

"But what about the girl in your bed," I said referring to the new pretty brunette girl he had in his room last night. He always had a different girl over but usually it was a blond girl.

"I sent her home," Rob said, " Anyways Ashley is coming over in the afternoon anyways"

"Ashley?" I questioned.

"A new girl I met at the bar a couple of nights ago," He answered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright thanks I will be down in a few seconds," I said.

After breakfast, I went upstairs and got ready for work. I worked at a daycare center in St. Paul for elementary through junior high kids. Today we were going to Underwater World at the Mall of America.

I loved my job. My coworkers were very nice and treated me as an equal. Because of this and Rob my confidence level had become higher. I felt more secure and knew I was going to try my damn hardest to never be the broken shell I once was.

After work, I went back to my home. I considered Rob's house my home now even though I didn't pay nearly enough for it considering it was huge. It had nine bedrooms and four floors. Rob inherited a lot of money after his parent's death.

Anyways I walked into the house to the scene of Rob making out on the couch with some blond girl who I am assuming is Amy or was it Ashley. Not that it really matters. I cleared my throat to make them aware of my presence.

Both Rob and the girl turned around. The girl had two hickeys on her neck. The girl had at least the decency to blush but Rob just greeted me with his usual smirk. I shook my head at him.

"Hey G.G your home early," Rob said to me.

"Yeah traffic was light," I explained, " I see you have been busy"

"You could say that," Rob answered then turned to face his 'guest', " Hey babe do you mind going home. I'll call you later"

"Sure no problem sexy beast," She answered with a sultry look. I made a very unlady like snort. The girl glared at me.

"Oh come on, sexy beast? You couldn't come up with anything better?" I asked.

"Well I can see I'm not welcome here," she said glaring at me and walking out of the house making sure to slam the door on the way out. How mature.

"G.G couldn't you have tried to be nice to her?" Rob whined.

"It's not like you were planning to keep her around much longer," I said to him.

"True," He answered.

"Then quit whining," I scolded.

"Oh fine. But I wanted to tell you my brother and some of his friends are coming over for dinner tomorrow night so I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow night?" Rob asked me.

"Well I was going to the club with Meg," I said referring to my coworker, " But I'll cancel because I really would like to meet your brother. You want me to make my chicken parmigiana?"

"You know me so well," he replied with a smirk.

"And that's why we are such good friends. And as a friend I am ordering you to look nice tomorrow. You haven't seen your brother in years," I told Rob.

"yes ma'am," Rob said with a mock salute. I laughed at him and proceeded to my room to change out of my work clothes.

**So there's Chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7:  Blast from the Past

**I'm feeling pretty proud updating after one day though I did have this chapter written for awhile. Also I have the next chapter written too! I decided I would like 10 reviews before I update since I know there is at least 100 people reading this I don't think it should be too hard : )**

**Gabby's POV**

The night of the party I dressed in a emerald green sweater dress to match my eyes with black leggings and some store brand boots. Rob wore some nice black dress pants and a white blouse with the first two buttons undone. He looked quite handsome.

"I'm surprised you don't have a beautiful girl to show off to your brother and his friends," I joked to Rob.

"No because I have a beautiful friend to show off," Rob said smiling.

"Well thank you! You don't look so bad yourself," I answered blushing. I still wasn't used to compliments. Every time I got them I became embarrassed and felt I didn't deserve them.

"I see you have the food already set out," Rob said reaching to take the cover off of one of the plates of food. I smacked his hand. I knew I could do that without getting in trouble. Rob would never get so angry that he would hurt me.

"hey stop that! We have to wait for our guests," I scolded him.

"Oh, alright. I'll go get the special wine for our guests," Rob pouted.

"Gross! Well then I'll make myself a margarita," I said walking to the kitchen.

How could they like that wine too? Rob once told me that there was pickle juice and hot sauce in the wine. Who even thinks of putting that stuff in their drink? As I was making my margarita, the doorbell rang. I jumped a little. I still got nervous meeting new people because of the pain I was put through during most of my life.

"I'll get it!" Rob called to me.

"K I'll be coming out in a minute," I answered.

I poured myself a margarita and then made my way into the dining hall. As I entered the dining hall, I heard a vaguely familiar voice but I didn't think much of it. That is until I saw who's face it belonged to.

"Oh shit!" I said dropping my margarita in front of the guests in the dining hall. I just couldn't believe the sight before my eyes.

"Whoa Rob you picked yourself a clumsy toy tonight," the girl who bullied me throughout high school announced to the room. Shanna sat there in a black spaghetti strap dress that hugged her curves. I could tell she did not recognize me.

I looked around the room to study the other guests. Damon her one henchman sat next to her laughing at her lame joke. He didn't seem to recognize me either. Then there was her other henchman Charles or something sitting next to another blond I did not recognize.

Mindy also sat at the table. Unlike the ones before her she for sure recognized me. She gave me a small smile which I was too shocked to return. She looked beautiful tonight to. She wore a red halter top dress. Finally at the end of the table was the man that believed me to want to kill his family.

He looked like a god just as always. Though I was nervous what would happen I couldn't help but be in awe of his presence. He had his messy black hair just slightly longer than the last time I had seen him. I also noticed his blue eyes were still light not that stormy grey. At least he wasn't angry…well yet.

Mindy and Rob came over and helped me pick up my mess. I thanked them. At least Mindy still seemed to like me. Rob looked at me with a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders telling him I would talk to him later. But I figured if I was already doomed anyways I might as well get somewhat even with Shanna.

I walked over as casually as possible to Shanna. I then quickly lifted up her wine glass and poured it on her head. She let out a shriek of rage. She looked totally hilarious. I knew it would probably come back to bite me (literally) but I just couldn't resist.

"You bitch! What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sure you will figure it out soon enough," I answered evasively.

"And how are you Damon?" I'm sure you don't remember me either," I said with a smirk in his direction, "though who can blame you since you probably remember me with sweats, ponytail, and my face covered in bruises"

Even though I sounded like I was not scared at all, that was not the case. I was a bundle of nerves and terrified of what these vampires could do to me. These were the same people who hated me and wanted me to suffer. At least Shanna for sure.

"Gabby?" Charles or something or other questioned me.

"Yep and I'm sorry I'm not sure what your actual name is. But I'm sure it wasn't important when your fist was in my face" I said hearing a sound coming from Rob that sounded awfully like a growl.

"I am sorry Gabby. It was awful what I did to you," he said to me looking sincere. Hmm…interesting.

"Well we will have a conversation later and maybe I will forgive you. But right now I am interested in learning your name," I answered with a smile.

"Carlos," he replied returning the smile.

"Gabriella Gomez?" Shanna asked in disbelief. God took her long enough.

"yes you are a genius. Before we talk anymore I believe I should explain what truly happened 2 years ago," I said looking towards Alexander. Alexander looked at me curiously.

"Very well but I need to go get some fresh air. This is all just such a shock," Shanna exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Did vampires even get light headed? As I was thinking this I suddenly heard Shanna's voice in my head.

_I suggest you figure out a way to get outside soon otherwise there will be deadly consequences._

Well I didn't like the sound of that. I gave a slight nod in her direction to let her know I got her message. Shanna then proceeded out the front door. A few minutes later I made my oh so subtle move.

"Alright so I am going to go refill my drink and use the bathroom before I explain myself," I said heading towards the kitchen.

Now the hell was I supposed to get outside without making too much noise for the vampires to hear in the next room. As I arrived in the kitchen, I noticed the window was open with the screen popped out. Well how nice of Shanna.

I quickly jumped out the window of the night. The air was quite nippy due to the fact that it was late November in Minnesnowta, as some of the locals called it. I looked around into the dark night for Shanna. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and I turned around to see Shanna causing me to gasp.

"Holy Shit! You almost gave me a heart attack," I exclaimed.

"Good it would save me a problem," Shanna said with a sneer, "Now to business you will not tell anyone the truth about what happened!" Is she crazy? Of course I'm telling. I am not losing Rob as a friend.

"Unless you kill me now I don't see how you will stop me," I said. If she killed me now, everyone would know it was her.

"No you will be punished," she said with a smirk.

"Whatever, I've taken beatings all my life from my parents. And let me tell you, your beatings can't get any worse unless you plan on killing me," I said coming out less confident than I would like.

"It won't be her punishing you it would be me. And I would not be using beating as a form of punishment. Well at least not only beating," a voice from my past said. Oh please don't be him…

**I know I'm so mean. Please R&R and I'll get the next chapter up faster!**


	9. Chapter 8: Confusion

**Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! And sorry if u don't like different POVs but I felt some people may want to know what others were thinking. So this is just a quick chapter for that purpose! Please R&R and you will be able to find out who the mysterious guy is sooner : )**

Rob's POV

I watched G.G leave the room obvious more nervous than she seemed to others. I did not miss the fact that she left a few minutes after Shanna and I was pretty sure it wasn't a coincidence. I was tempted to follow but I figured it would be best to wait to talk to G.G in private later.

I was not only confused by why she wanted a private conversation with Shanna but also how the hell she knew Shanna, my brother, M&M, and the others. She never once mentioned any of their names and did not give me any clue about knowing anything about vampires.

But it's not like we ever talked much about our past lives. We had a non spoken understanding not to go into detail about our past. The only thing G.G ever really told me was about her parents beating her. She did not go into detail but from the nightmares she had almost every night I knew it must have been terrible. I just could not understand what would make anyone's parents do that.

I studied the group around me. Damon had a smirk on his face and seemed happy about the turn of events. I wonder why that is. And if he was planning on harming G.G he had another thing coming to him. Carlos and his new girlfriend seemed to harbor guilty feelings about something. Alex on the other hand seemed to be just as confused as me.

Both as a human and a vampire I had a good sense of what people were feeling around me. It wasn't really a power it was just one of my strengths. This being said I knew from the start not to trust Shanna but did not say anything to A.J because I knew he thought I was always too judgmental.

Though I was confused about what was going on, I knew my feelings about G.G was not going to change. I still really liked her and she was one of the closest friends I had along with M&M of course. But my feeling towards M&M were a bit different. I just hope that in the end I wouldn't have to choose between A.J and M&M because I knew that would be a really hard decision.

**Alex's POV**

I could not believe that I had finally found Gabby. For the first 6 months after her disappearance I looked for her constantly along with some help. I didn't have a lot of people help because I didn't want other vampires to take Gabby as a pet.

I wonder if all this time she was here with Rob. And if that's the case why hadn't she tried to kill him yet or better yet why hadn't she run when she found out we were coming over. She seemed pretty smart even if she made the stupid mistake of trying to kill my brother and I.

I still was confused about my feelings towards her. I should hate her for what she had planned but for some reason though I felt anger towards her I could not hate her. There was something about her that made it impossible to hate her.

For that one day she was in my house she did not once show hatred or anger towards me. The emotions she expressed were fear, sadness, and when I allowed her to continue to read the book she expressed joy. I did not understand what could of happened in her life to make her want to torture Rob to death and then kill me.

I hoped when Shanna and her rejoined us things would be explained. Maybe Rob even knew something. I could tell Rob really cared for Gabby and because of this even if I had the strength to kill Gabby I couldn't because I would also loose my brother. I just hope it doesn't come down to choosing between my brother and a fit punishment for Gabby.

**Sorry I know it was short and not the best but it was just a add on chapter to give you insight into Alex's and Rob's feelings and thoughts. **


	10. Chapter 9: The Ex

**Thank you for all the great reviews! And now you guys get to find out who the mysterious guy is : )**

**Chapter 9: The Ex**

_Previous:_

"_It won't be her punishing you it would be me. And I would not be using beating as a form of punishment. Well at least not only beating," a voice from my past said. Oh please don't be him…_

_**Gabby's POV**_

I turned around to come face to face with the boyfriend from my past.

"Brad?" I asked in disbelief.

This could not be happening. I was supposed to never have to see him again. But here he was in front of me. I hadn't seen him since I was 15. We had dated for about 6 months. Everything was going pretty well but that was until I found out he was cheating on me.

_Flashback_

"_Brad what is this?" I asked holding up his cell phone with a picture text of a teenage girl that said 'had a great time last night. Can't wait to get down and dirty tonight!"_

"_You can't expect me to be a virgin just because you are. I've agreed to wait until your ready but that doesn't mean I'll be waiting," He answered with a sneer._

_I stared at him in shock. He had always been so patient and kind with me. Well besides when he slapped me that one time but that was my fault. And he apologized something my parents had never done. But cheating is something I would not deal with._

"_I'm sorry Brad. But you have to leave my room now. We are done," I said with as much courage as I could muster._

"_Excuse me? I did not date you these past 6 months not to get the chance to have sex with you," Brad said his face red in anger. I took a step back in fear._

"_yeah but I'm not ready," I said nervously._

"_I have a feeling you will never be ready," Brad said backing me into the far corner of my room._

_Oh please not now. I am only fifteen. I can't have my first time be being raped by my current boyfriend. I did the only thing I could do I yelled for help._

"_Help somebody help," I screamed before being cut off by Brad's lip crashing painfully into mine._

"_Get off her now!" My mother's voice came from the door._

"_I am just teaching this whore a lesson. I know you understand," Brad said looking at her. He had seen me be punished by my father before._

"_If you don't leave now, I will call the police," my mom answered in a calm voice._

"_Fine, but I will be back bitch," Brad said walking out of my life forever_

_Flashback ended_

That night my mom hugged me as I cried myself to sleep. She promised me she would never let Brad back into my life again. That was the first and only night my mom showed any compassion to me.

I came back to the present to see Brad smirking at me knowing I remembered that night. How could I ever forget it?

"Well hello Gabriella. You look lovely tonight?" Brad said with a smirk.

"What…What are you doing here? Are you a vampire? How did you know I was here?" I asked stumbling over my words.

"Yes but I wasn't the last time we met. Otherwise well let's just say it would of turned out a whole lot better for me and whole lot worse for you. And as for knowing where you are Shanna told me through our mind links a few minutes ago," Brad explained.

I gulped taking a step to the side so I could see both him and Shanna. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I knew that this night was not going to turn out good for me. Though it's kind of was a given as soon as I saw Shanna.

"I am really going to enjoy my revenge on you," Brad sneered.

"No, wait you can't if I agree with Shanna not to tell Alexander and Rob the truth," I said confidently though I sure as hell didn't feel like it.

"No the deal is I can't take your innocence, that is if you are still a virgin, but I can have my fun with you in other ways," Brad said with his evil smile I was really starting to hate. And I was not that naïve not to know what Brad meant by having fun.

"Alright Brad that's enough you can have your alone time with Gabby later," Shanna interrupted, "So do we have a deal Gabby?"

"Yes," I said in a whisper no longer being able to keep up my act of confidence.

"Good! Now I am going back inside and I expect you to come back in a few minutes," Shanna said then left with her vampire speed.

After she left, I felt a cold hand brush the side of my cheek causing me to shiver and not just because I was cold. Brad smiled with his perfect white teeth delighted in my fear. God I'm going to throw up.

"Aw Gabby we are going to have so much fun together," he said and without another word left leaving me alone in the backyard.

I stood shivering for awhile. Eventually I came to my senses and realized I needed to return to the house. I climbed back through the window and closed it as quietly as possible. I then, quickly poured another margarita. Taking a quick breath and a gulp of my alcohol I made my way as calmly as possible into the dining hall.

"Sorry for the wait but I accidentally spilt my margarita again but luckily this time I didn't break the cup," I said with a fake smile. A moment later the doorbell rang.

"Ah…that must be Brad. Go get the door Gabby," Shanna said.

"No need Gabby. You sit down and I will go answer the door," Carlos said earning glares from Shanna and Damon and a smile of gratitude from me.

I took my seat next to Rob. Rob was seated next to Mindy. The seat on my left side was empty and I sighed when I realized who I would be stuck next to for the whole dinner. I tried my best to appear calm but I realized I didn't succeed when Rob put a relaxing hand on me.

"Relax G.G…no matter what happens tonight I will still be your friend," Rob told me.

"No you are going to hate me," I replied letting a tear escape.

"I could never hate you," Rob answered.

I saw Shanna's smirk turn into a frown. Just then Carlos and Brad returned. Carlos took his original seat next to the blond girl and Brad sat next to me causing me to unconsciously move closer to Rob.

"Alright if there is no more interruptions I would like to know what is going on," Rob exclaimed. I nodded my head though I hated myself for what was about to come out of my mouth.

**So there is chapter 9. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10:  The Explanation

**Thanks for all the reviews. They were greatly appreciated. And on that note if you are annoyed with me sending replies to your reviews just let me know and I will stop! And here is the next chapter. I hope this helps clear up some of the confusion!**

**Chapter 10: The Judgment**

**Gabby's POV continued**

_Previous_

_I nodded my head though I hated myself for what was about to come out of my mouth._

"Two years ago I was planning to assassinate Alexander but first I was going to make him watch me kill Rob," I said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What were you going to kill us with?" Rob asked skeptically.

"_Wooden Bullet", _Shanna's voice said in my head.

"Wooden bullets," I answered. I heard several gasps of shock some real and some obvious fake.

"Well anyways Shanna found out and delivered me, should we say in poor shape, to Alexander. I escaped and went to the airport. By luck you, Rob, were there and invited me to stay with you. I planned on killing you on the plane, but as I got to know you, I realized I couldn't" I explained in a rush before I chickened out.

I could feel Shanna's glare for adding on the last part. Brad actually pinched my leg in warning causing me to grimace. I knew my story was pretty choppy, but I just hoped that they would assume that it was because I was nervous, at least the ones who didn't know the true story.

"So why didn't you leave when you heard we were coming?" Alexander asked in genuine curiosity, " You seemed pretty surprised to see us" Good question I thought to myself.

"I was hoping you would not recognize me and the reason I was surprised was because I didn't expect all of you to be here," I lied again. Rob raised his eyebrows saying he clearly didn't believe my story.

"Very well Jenna and Carlos will you go with Gabriella to the kitchen while the rest of us discuss her fate," Alexander said in a voice clear of emotion. I gulped though because his eyes were no longer blue but the steely grey color when he became angry.

"Sure," Carlos said grabbing the blond vampire's hand sitting next to him, "Come on Gabby"

I reluctantly followed them to the kitchen though Carlos apologized, I still didn't quite trust him yet. On the plus side Alexander did not send Shanna, Damon, or even worse Brad with me. When I think of what Brad will do if Rob or Alexander find out the truth of 2 years ago, I just shudder.

I mean I know Alexander and Rob were pretty powerful considering one was the king of vampires and the other his brother, but still this was Brad. Brad was one of those people that always got what he wanted. When we were dating, I never once saw someone say no to him, besides the time I told him I would not have sex with him.

As soon as we got to the kitchen, I collapsed into the chair in shock. It was too much for me. How could Brad, my ex-boyfriend, be a vampire. It made me sick just thinking about how much more powerful Brad is now.

"Gabby are you okay?" Carlos voice said from far away. He poured me a glass of water and put it to my lips. I sipped it slowly.

"Yeah this is all just such a shock," I answered in a whisper.

"Alex won't hurt you, at least not physically. You know that right?" Carlos asked me.

"I know," I answered not elaborating on the true reason for my fear.

"Gabby I am so sorry about what I did. I would tell Alex the truth but Shanna threatened to kill both Jenna and I if either of us spoke a word. And I can't risk Jenna's life and Jenna doesn't want to risk mine," Carlos explained.

"I understand and I'm working on forgiving you," I answered. It wasn't an easy thing to forgive someone who had beat you not only once but twice.

"So Jenna, I can call you that right? Or do you prefer ma'am?" I asked partially joking.

"Jenna's fine," She said with a smile, " Can I call you Gabby?"

"Of course! So I am guessing you know my story well the true one," I told her.

"Yes well most of it. I'm sorry," Jenna replied uncomfortably.

"It's not your fault. It's Shanna's along with Damon and Brad of course," I said. Hopefully they were not listening to us in the dining hall.

"I was meaning to ask you. What is the story with Brad? I mean I know from when I was still working with Shanna that he's your ex. But what exactly happened with him?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you later. I don't want anyone overhearing," I answered not wanting to share that story with anyone. It hurt to much to think about. And well if Brad or Shanna found out I told anyone I was so dead along with whomever I told.

"Good point," Carlos answered oblivious to the emotions I'm sure were crossing my face. Jenna looked at me sadly as if she guessed what happened.

"Hey guys you can come back," Rob yelled from the dining hall.

I slowly walked in with Jenna who gave me a reassuring pat on the back. In the dining hall I first looked towards Rob and Mindy. Mindy shrugged her shoulders while Rob moved his hand back and forth indicating a so-so reaction.

I then turned my attention towards Alexander. I didn't detect any emotion from him. His eyes had returned to their normal blue again making me relax for a minute. But then I realized him being happy could equal a worst punishment.

"We have decided that you shall serve an enslavement term of 30 years to myself," Alexander said interrupting my thoughts.

"Um…is it the same rules as my enslavement two years ago?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure if that was even a good thing.

"For the most part. You are to from this point on refer to me as sir," Alexander said in his cold tone.

"No need to be so cryptic and rude A.J," Rob interjected, " The main difference is since it is no longer a life sentence, years will be added on to your enslavement if you try to escape, G.G"

"Oh well I guess that makes sense. So does it start right now…sir?" I asked looking at Alexander. God it felt weird using that word after two full years without using it. Well except if I was joking around with Rob.

"No you will start tomorrow. Tonight we are Rob's guests. Tomorrow we will be returning to Orlando, and Rob will be joining us," Alexander explained.

"So now that; that is cleared up let's get to the chicken parmigiana before it gets cold," Rob said reaching for the cover over his food. Mindy smacked his hand.

"Ow, why does everyone keep doing that to me," Rob whined.

"Wait until Gabby sits down," Mindy chastised.

"Okay, Okay for goodness sakes," Rob answered. I smiled.

Only Rob would be worried about food after finding out your best friend tried to kill you. I sat back down in my seat between Brad and Rob. Rob immediately dug into his food followed closely behind everyone else.

"Yum this is delicious as always G.G," Rob said with food falling out of his mouth. Mindy rolled her eyes at him while Jenna and I giggled.

"You made this?" A melodic voice said to me. I faced towards Alexander realizing how beautiful his voice was when it wasn't void of emotion. His eyes had also lit up making them look a bright blue.

"Yes sir," I answered the word coming out a little bit easier.

"Well Rob is right it is very good," Alexander said reluctantly.

"Well thank you sir," I answered pleasantly surprised he was giving me a compliment.

"Yes well this is one of the meals I expect you will make back home," Alexander said curtly. His eyes had returned to his normal grey blue color.

"Yes sir," I said with a sigh.

"Alex, baby, don't you think Gabriella should refer to you as master?" Shanna asked in her sweet childlike voice. God how could Alexander not see how fake she was.

"And we should refer to you as whore," Rob replied to Shanna. I managed only to smile but Mindy was choking on her food from laughing so hard, and I heard a cough from Jenna and Carlos direction that sounded a lot like a laugh.

"Alex did you hear what Rob just said to me?" Shanna whined.

"Yes Shanna I did, but I am sure he was only joking. And to answer to your earlier question Gabby will continue referring to me as sir not master," Alexander said leaving no room for argument in his voice.

"Well thank you sir," I said with a smirk in Shanna's direction. Alexander raised his eyebrows at me causing me to blush from embarrassment. I quickly returned to eating my food in silence but it didn't stop me from feeling Shanna glare at me.

**Again, I hope this chapter cleared up some of the confusion at least in the case why Gabby listens to Shanna and Brad. And next chapter more will be revealed as to why Gabby is not revealing everything to Rob. Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11: Dinner with the vamps

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry but it's not that long since it was already pre-written. Anyways Enjoy!**

**And thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: GenieGooeyGeeek, Misguided Star, aniw8i, grimreaper2015, Destiny, and xXMissBoomXx.**

**Gabby's POV**

Throughout the dinner, Rob glared at Alexander every time I referred to him as sir. I squeezed Rob's hand reassuring him it was okay, even though it really wasn't. I was about to be a slave again, treated like dirt. I would work for no pay and expected to be respectful towards the vampires I despised. At least this time, I had some vampires on my side.

"Do not even think about calling me sir," Rob told me angrily.

"Relax Rob no need to be so angry with Gabby," Mindy told him.

"You are right as always M&M. I'm sorry G.G," Rob said to me with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it," I said a tear falling down my cheek.

This was all too much. My life was about to suddenly change again, and this time not exactly for the good. Sure I still had some friends with me, but it was it even going to be possible to be friends with my 'masters' brother?

"Come on G.G," Rob said lifting me out of my chair and up the stairs.

**Rob's POV**

I sat G.G on her bed in her room. Her tears were falling more freely now. I sat next to her on the bed and hugged her. I could feel her tears soak through my shirt.

"Sh…sh…G.G. I'm here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore," I said rubbing circles on G.G's back.

"I'm so sorry Rob," G.G told me no longer crying but her tears still falling.

I hated seeing her like this. It was as if I was looking at the scared girl from two years ago. I couldn't let her go back to her old self. She needed to tell me what was bothering her.

"Stop that G.G you have nothing to be sorry for," I said still hugging her. G.G broke the hug and looked at me in shock.

"You can't be serious? I planned on killing your family and you," G.G exclaimed choking back a sob.

"No you didn't G.G. You couldn't even kill a fly. The only truthful in the explanation earlier tonight was you couldn't kill me," I explained. "Now tell me the truth!"

I saw her facial expression change. She didn't look as sad anymore. She looked almost happy that I believed she could never kill me.

"Rob I can't right now. I want to but I can't. You would overreact. I can't have you confronting anyone until I figure out why they wanted this for me in the first place," G.G explained to me.

"What do you mean they?" I asked. There was more than one person threatening G.G. Wait until I find out who they are. They are so dead!

"Nothing don't worry about it. It's mostly one person anyways. Just please don't ask me anymore questions right now," G.G said no longer crying. She had returned to the confident and determined G.G that I loved. Though I didn't love the part of her not telling me the truth.

"Fine but we will talk," I told her in a serious tone.

"Yes when the time is right, you will be the first person I tell," G.G replied. And I could tell she was telling me the truth. Suddenly I noticed A.J's scent outside the door. He knocked on the door.

**Gabby's POV**

I heard a knock on the door a second after Rob looked that direction. I gave a desperate look at Rob. Who could it be?

"What do you want A.J?" Rob asked not very politely.

"I need to talk to Gabby," Alexander voice explained outside the door. What would he want? I hope I am not in more trouble.

"Fine," Rob said standing up.

I quickly grabbed his arm and gave him another desperate look. I really didn't want to be left alone with Alexander. He probably still wasn't very happy with me and what supposedly happened two years back.

"It will be okay G.G. And if not just call for me. There is no way I won't hear you with my vampire hearing," Rob said reassuring me with a squeeze of his hand.

The next thing I knew, Rob left the room and Alexander replaced him closing the door. I quickly stood up. I wanted to at least have some chance of escape if something happened. I could not tell if he was angry or not since I kept my eyes glued to the floor.

"So it seems my brother for some reason believes you to be completely innocent. Why is this?" Alexander asked in a cold tone of voice.

"I don't know sir," I answered playing with my hands.

"You're not lying to him about what happened two years back? Are you?" Alexander asked.

"No sir," I answered truthfully. At least I wasn't anymore but nor was I telling anyone the truth.

"Very well, pack light you will not be needing much. We will be leaving at 8 A.M sharp," He explained to me.

"Yes sir," I answered quietly.

Alexander left me alone consumed in my thoughts. What I told Rob was true. There had to be some reason why Shanna wanted this life for me. I mean sure I was an easy target to bully but did why did she choose for me to be given to Alexander.

If Shanna was his lover, she had to know he would never kill me. I didn't believe it was just because she wanted me to suffer. If that was the case, she would of left me with my parents. Before I told Rob the truth and he acted rashly and immediately tried to kill Shanna I had to discover the complete truth.

**Alexander's POV**

I sat in the guest room consumed in my thoughts. While questioning Gabby, I was able to study her and her surroundings. She looked beautiful without any bruises on her. Her brown hair laid perfectly on her shoulders. She was still pretty submissive besides when she was talking to Rob. Well and when she spilt the wine on Shanna. Though I would never admit this it was pretty funny.

Her room was almost exactly how I would imagine it. She slept in a queen size bed with blue quilts and two pillows. She had a bookshelf the size of one of her walls. I noticed many books on the supernatural and some mystery as well. Other than that there wasn't much. I saw a closet, vanity mirror, a 20 in. T.V and a pretty decent stereo system with the latest music.

Gabby stated she was telling the truth, but something about her story just didn't seem right. The puzzle pieces just didn't fit. I intended to find out the truth from Gabby before her enslavement term ended.

**So I'm sorry about the confusing and pretty boring chapter but I'm just starting introducing the mystery behind Gabby's reasoning for not telling Rob the truth and why Gabby was put in this situation to begin with. Anyways Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 12:The Long Night

**Before I you start reading this chapter I would just like to say I will be returning to school on Tuesday so I will only be able to update once a week. Most likely towards the end of the week. I would also like to thank my wonderful reviewers: Misguided Star, GenieGooeyGeek, rocktheroxie, crazygirl2810, aniw8i, and grimreaper2015.**

Not very surprising I spent most of the night awake, because of this I was fully packed and ready by 6 A.M. On the plus side I didn't get enough sleep to have one of my night terrors. I had so many thoughts going through my head some of them important and some not so much. Like if vampires even sleep and how can they walk in the sun?

I had always been a curious person, but in my old life showing my curious side would have been dangerous for me. My parents didn't want me to ask them questions. I often kept my questions and opinions to myself before I became friends with Rob.

At approximately 8 A.M, there was a knock on the door. I was worried about who it could be. I knew it couldn't be Rob because he was always running late.

"Who is it?" I asked with a slight shake in my voice.

"It's Mindy," Mindy's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I replied taking a breath I didn't realize was holding.

Mindy walked into my room closing the door behind her. She wore a black blouse, jeans, and her hair was thrown into a loose ponytail. I on the other hand, had bloodshot eyes, my brown hair was also in a ponytail but even more frizzy than usual. And I had reverted back to wearing sweatpants and sweatshirts.

"Gabby, What are you wearing?" Mindy asked with a sigh.

"I decided I would just wear this so I could reconnect with my roots," I answered bitterly.

"Well, drama queen, you will have to find a different way to reconnect with your roots," Mindy exclaimed.

Mindy walked over to my closet full of clothes. All my dresses, jeans, blouses, and sweaters sat in the closet. The only clothes I packed were my sweats and t-shirts. Mindy picked out a white blouse, skinny jeans, and white boots from my closet.

"Put these on! I will be back in five minutes," Mindy ordered.

"But Alexander said I had to be ready by 8 sharp," I explained.

"Yeah well I'll tell him you are helping me get ready. Anyways Rob is still sleeping," Mindy answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly.

"Absolutely, I just left him," Mindy replied with a smirk.

* * *

I walked to my room and got my makeup and my curler for Gabby. Before Rob and my roll in the sheets, Rob had told me about Gabby's transformation over the two years. According to him, she had become more confident and self-assured and from what I had seen last night I would have to agree.

I knocked on Gabby's door and waited for her permission to enter. She had put on the blouse, jeans, and boots on that I had given her. She already looked 100% better than before.

"Good you put it on! Just like I asked," I exclaimed.

"Don't I always follow orders," Gabby replied.

"Stop that self-pity talk Gabby. Rob told me you are innocent and he believes someone is threatening you. And I agree with him but pouting is not going to help you," I explained to her.

"Mindy…" she began in a desperate tone.

"Calm down," I interrupted, " Rob told me not to tell anyone until you will tell us who exactly is threatening you. But Gabby if someone hurts you more than they already have after I deal with that person I will be immediately informing Alex about everything I know!"

"Fine but you can only tell him if physical violence is involved," Gabby told me.

"I see you have no problem bossing me around," I said avoiding answering her.

"Well I figured I am safe with you considering you are the one who helped me escape," Gabby said.

"Yes and when I find out who threatened you, I will help you again if you want to leave," I replied honestly.

Gabby chose not to answer. She remained quiet as I curled her already wavy though somewhat frizzy hair. I meant what I said I would help her as soon as I figured out for sure who is threatening Gabby.

"K Gabby I'm done," I said turning her desk chair towards the vanity mirror.

* * *

As Mindy turned me towards the mirror, I thought about what Mindy had said. I hoped that if she did figure out who was threatening me she would not be as hasty as Rob would for sure be and confront my tormentors by herself. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. I looked beautiful.

Sure if I spent a decent amount of time getting ready like the previous night I could look pretty, but I had never looked this good. My brown hair hung in ringlets to my shoulders, I had a light green eye shadow a few shades lighter than my eyes and the only other makeup on my face was mascara and lip-gloss. My white blouse complemented me perfectly pushing up my cleavage making my below average breast size seem more average and the skinny jeans hugged my curves everywhere making my flat bottom have a little bump.

"Thanks Mindy," I said lost for words of how I felt.

"No problem! Now bring down your bags to the main room and I'll be down in a few minutes," Mindy said, "Oh and can you send Rob up to help carry my bags?"

Sure, and thanks again," I said sticking the backpack on my back and picking up my suitcase.

I slowly made my way down the stairs with my suitcase dragging behind me hitting my heels. My hands had begun to sweat from my nerves of facing my enemies in a few minutes. Suddenly Brad appeared in front of me on the stairs. Great I didn't even get to prepare to see my enemies.

"Here let me help you Gabby," He said grabbing the bag from me causing me to unconsciously take a step back.

"Well thank you! You are too kind," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Brad glared at me, but I did notice on how his eyes lingered a little to long on my chest. Instead of acting as uncomfortable as I felt, I raised my eyebrows at him as his eyes returned to my face. Brad ignored me and quickly returned to the main room with me following at a safe distance behind him.

In the main room sat my enemies, friends, and hopefully soon to be friends. Rob, Alexander, Shanna, Damon, Carlos, and Jenna all turned towards me as I entered. I stayed standing as Brad went to sit next to Shanna and Damon on the main couch. I noticed Carlos and Jenna in the one love seat and Rob and Alexander in the other love seat which almost caused me to laugh out loud.

"Hey G.G you look amazing," Rob said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Rob and thanks, Mindy asked me to send you up to help with her bags," I explained with a slight blush from Rob's compliment.

"Why that woman needs so much bags for such a short time I will never understand," Rob mumbled walking towards the stairway.

I smiled at his whining but it quickly turned into a frown when I realized I had just lost my source of protection. Sure Carlos and Jenna seemed kind but I wasn't sure if they would help me if they're lives were in danger. I mean why would they, they barely know me. So that means I have just stepped into enemy territory with at least four people who strongly disliked me if not hated me. Well isn't this just wonderful!

**As you may have noticed I used lines to separate the POVs this time instead of actually saying who the POVs are. I did this because it was suggested by someone else. Unless I hear differently I will continue to do it this way. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Plane Ride Part 2

**Alright here's lucky chapter 13. Just a reminder the stuff in italics is memories/dreams. Also we had a tie vote of how I split up the POVs so I'm going to ask everyone who has any preference to vote please! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for my reviewers from last chapter: MisguidedStar, Newshoes, alethifo22, grimreaper2015, GenieGooeyGeek, iggyismineforlife, Mili, rambler342, crazygirl2810, rocktheroxie, DragonMan10**

I stood in the room awkwardly staring at the floor. It was almost guaranteed that everyone's eyes were on me. Someone cleared their throat but I didn't look to see who it was.

"Gabby you may sit down," His voice spoke. I lifted my eyes towards Alexander. His black hair was again messy instead of smooth like it was the day 2 years ago. I think I liked it better this way. It seemed more natural.

"Ah…thank you sir," I answered quickly walking over and sitting down as far as possible from Alexander on the loveseat.

"Sorry I was late sir," I said breaking the silence.

"Yes well try not to be from now on. But this time I will let it pass since Mindy isn't even done yet," Alexander told me.

Now I probably should of kept my mouth shut, but I couldn't let Mindy take the blame for me. She was the one who helped me escape. I owed her, not the other way around.

"Actually sir, she was helping me get ready so her being late is also my fault," I explained.

"Oh well don't be late again! And thank you for being honest with me," Alexander answered.

"Of course sir," I said in shock.

Hmm…he seemed surprised by my honesty. Probably because he thinks I am a manipulative assassinator who has his brother wrapped around my finger. We sat tin five more minutes of silence before Mindy and Rob joined us.

"Alright let's get this show on the road," Rob exclaimed.

We all got in the limo that waited for us. I sat between Rob and Carlos, both seemed pretty protective. No one was talking besides Shanna complaining about not getting breakfast or something. She's such a baby.

"Do vampires even need to eat?" I blurted out. Shit I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"We don't get hungry or thirsty, at least not like humans. But we do enjoy the taste and habit of eating food," Jenna explained to me.

"So to answer your question about if Shanna should be complaining or not the answer is no. Shanna should quit complaining since she is not even hungry," Rob told me.

Shanna glared at Rob and then at me . I'm just totally guessing but I don't think Shanna and Rob really like each other. Personally I do not understand how anyone could like Shanna.

"Ah…aren't we going the wrong way? If I am correct, I believe the airport is in the opposite direction," I said with a confused expression.

"We don't need to go to the airport. Being the king of vampires has its benefits," Alexander said with a secretive smile.

Well what was that supposed to mean? I hope it's not secretive for I am going to give you to some other vampire to deal with. Because as much as I didn't like the idea of being a slave to Alexander, at least I had friends with me. And well Alexander wasn't a bad person or rather vampire. He actually seemed pretty nice.

Ten minutes later we stood in front of a private airplane. Once inside the plane, I realized it wasn't one of those small airplanes either but a pretty decent size one. There were three tables for four. Brad, Shanna, and Damon sat on one table while Carlos and Jenna had their own table. I sat across from Rob at a table. Mindy sat next to him and to my discomfort Alexander sat next to me.

About an hour later I had said about only two words. I didn't mind this though because it was nice listening to Alexander, Rob, and Mindy's stories from their younger vampire years. Though some stories did not include Mindy since she had only been a vampire for 203 years while Rob and Alexander had been vampires for 1342 years.

I also was able to pick up some more details about vampires from their stories. For example the sun and garlic does not affect them. The only thing that could really hurt them was wooden bullets and the polar powers. I had completely forgot about that book I had read that one day at Alexander's home.

"Ah…what exactly is the polar powers again?" I asked no one in particular.

"How do you know what the polar powers are?" Rob asked me.

"Um…I read it in a book," I said.

"The polar powers are two individuals who each possess a certain type of power either ice or fire. If these powers are used at full power on vampires, it will usually kill them. But in the case of the polar ices their powers cannot kill each other but only injure," Rob explained.

"Oh yeah now I kind of remember. Aren't they enemies or something?" I asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't be sharing this with a vampire slayer," Brad's voice said from behind me.

"Oh it's fine. It's not like she can do anything," Shanna said on my side.

"The polar powers are enemies. The prophecy says one will vanquish the other and gain all the powers," Rob explained ignoring Brad and Shanna.

"Has the two individuals been found yet?" I asked curiously.

"The fire polar power has not been found yet but the ice has," Rob told me.

"Who is the ice?" I asked.

"Me," Shanna said. I looked to her to see her smirking.

"We can only hope the fire polar power is stronger," Mindy said.

"What did you just say?" Shanna asked in an outraged tone.

"You heard me," Mindy answered.

"Alright that's enough everyone return to your seats," Alexander ordered. Shanna mumbled something but she did return to her seat with Brad and Damon who had also joined us.

I looked to see why Carlos and Jenna had not joined us and saw them making out in their seats. Ah well that explains how they missed the commotion. I couldn't believe what I had just found out.

Shanna was the ice polar power. If that is the case, why is Alexander the king and Shanna well no one. Shanna is like one of the most powerful beings in the world, well she is unless the fire polar power shows up. Her power kind of explains how she gets so many people to follow her.

My eyes started drooping. I really was tired. The lack of sleep last night was catching up to me. I probably had only got at total of one or two hours of sleep. I could barely concentrate on what others were saying.

"Gabby why don't you go get some sleep. There's a bed in the back," Mindy told me.

I wanted to take her up on her offer, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed. I looked to Alexander with a questioning look.

"It's fine Gabby. You can sleep. You are going to need it since you will be making dinner tonight," Alexander explained.

"Okay, thank you sir," I said standing up and going to lay down on the bed.

"_Where's breakfast?" My father yelled to me._

_I stood in the kitchen balancing two plates to carry into my parents. I wasn't too worried by my father's yelling since it was his 'he's annoyed tone' not 'he's pissed tone'. I walked into the dining room where my parent's ate their meals._

"_Sorry sir, I accidentally burnt the toast so I had to remake it," I explained hoping he wasn't too angry._

"_Well you can go without meals for the day," he explained._

"_yes sir," I replied. _

"_After you bring out the juice, return to your room for the day," My mother explained to me._

"_Of course ma'am," I answered._

_I went and got the juice for them. But instead of returning to my room, I decided to eavesdrop on them. It wasn't the first time I did this, but it was the first time I heard something interesting._

"_I should of disciplined her a lot more than that," My father said. I shivered knowing what he meant._

"_Thanks for not doing that Daniel. I know she was a mistake, and she caused me much pain but it really isn't her fault," My mom said._

_I was shocked by what I had just heard. How was I a mistake? And how did I cause my mother harm? I was only thirteen what could I have possibly done to her?_

"_Yeah whatever," My father said, "I'm going upstairs"_

_Shoot I have to go. I started to turn around to run upstairs but it was to late. A hand grabbed me throwing me down three stairs causing a bump to form on my shoulder from where it hit the wall._

"_So you were listening were you whore?" My father asked. I never understood why my dad referred to me as whore. I was far from it actually. I hadn't even kissed a boy yet._

_I just sat there shaking my head no. He smiled his evil smile at me. And slowly took off his belt and walked towards me._

"_No please don't. I'm sorry sir," I said desperately. _

"_What's going on here?" My mother's voice said._

"_Your daughter decided to eavesdrop Lucy. And now she must be punished," My father said with a sneer hitting his belt on his hand for dramatic affect._

_I gave my mother a pleading look but she just gave me a sad look and walked away. I backed away from him towards the corner of the dining hall. He walked slowly towards me knowing I was trapped. When he got in reaching distance, he lifted his belt to swing at me and…._

I woke up panting and sweating from my nightmare. Someone was squeezing my hand. Rob sat on the corner giving me a sad look very much like my mother but the look he gave also offered a sense of protection. Something my mother had never had.

I noticed several other faces around me. Carlos, Jenna, and Mindy all had concerned looks on their faces while Shanna, Brad, and Damon faces all held smug looks. Alexander's face held no expression but his eyes seemed concerned. But it could be the lights playing tricks on me.

"Everyone out besides Rob," Alexander ordered. Everyone quickly scrambled out of the plane. We must of already been in Florida. I couldn't believe I slept for the rest of the plane ride.

"I'm going to go to the limo Rob. Just come with Gabby when you are ready. There's no hurry," Alexander said leaving us and giving some privacy.

"G.G was it a really bad one again?" Rob asked me.

"No it was not as bad as usual. Only the end was," I explained.

"Oh G.G I'm so sorry," Rob said to me.

"Like I always say it's not your fault," I told him.

"And it's also not your fault. G.G you have to begin to trust me enough to share those painful memories," Rob explained.

"You're right Rob. I'll tell you about this one. But I don't think I can share more than one story right now," I said.

"Just take your time G.G," Rob said.

So I told him my memory/nightmare. He remained quiet throughout my story, squeezing my hand in reassurance. When I got to the end of the nightmare, tears began to fall. Rob hugged me and I heard something along the lines of "killing that bastard" .

"G.G I can promise you that I will never let that man near you again. And I also promise you that A.J will never hurt you that way," Rob explained.

"I love you Rob," I exclaimed giving him a sisterly hug.

"I love you too G.G," Rob said returning the hug.


	15. Chapter 14: Mistakes and Memories

**Here's Chapter 14! Enjoy!**

When we went to the limo, there were only two seats left for Rob and I. Rob sat next to Shanna and I sat next to him. The ride was quiet again for the most part, which I was grateful for.

Arriving at Alexander's house or rather his mansion, I began shaking and sweating, but not quite as bad as after the nightmare. Rob again laid a calming hand on me, as the limo pulled to a stop.

"I'll have someone carry your bags Gabby. You just go straight to the kitchen with Mindy. No detours this time though you two," Alexander said with a knowing look.

"Of course sir," I answered.

When Mindy and I arrived at the kitchen, I was surprised to find three others already starting dinner. There were two males. One looked to be about 40 with black hair and a dark skin tone. He was handsome for his age even though he had a little extra fat. The other male looked to be in his late 20s. He was very pale and fit with long blond hair that was pulled in a ponytail. The last person in the room was a red head woman who also looked to be in her 20s. Her red hair that went to the middle of her back. As they all turned around to face me I noticed all three had similar scars to Alexander on their left cheek.

"Hey guys you're free for the rest of the night. If you want, Alex said you can stay for dinner," Mindy said interrupting my thoughts.

"Who's going to finish dinner?" The red haired female asked.

"Gabby will be finishing it tonight," Mindy said pointing at me. I saw a flash of recognition in her green eyes.

"Gabby, the one who escaped?" the red haired woman asked.

"Yes Cynthia, that Gabby," Mindy said curtly.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Peter," the older man said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Gabby as Mindy said before," I said smiling at him. He returned the smile.

"Yes well Sam and I will be leaving now," Cynthia said grabbing Sam by the hand and with a blur they were gone.

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner?" Mindy asked.

"Of course," Peter answered.

"K, Gabby we have to leave you to finish dinner by yourself, boss' order," Mindy told me.

"Alright. Gabby there is pot roast in the oven that needs to be taken out in about 20 minutes and there is stuff to make a salad in the first refrigerator. You can just serve the salad with the pot roast," Peter explained.

"Alright thanks so much," I said and with that they bid their goodbyes and left.

As I was making the salad, I reflected on the last couple of days. The question that was really bugging me was what was Shanna up to? I mean her best bet on me keeping her secret would be if I am dead. Is she really going to risk her secret being found out just for me to be a slave? Or not even really a slave more like an unpaid maid. Did she need me for some reason? Maybe to do her dirty work?

Then another question I had is should I tell Rob the truth about my situation? Of course I trusted him but I know he would go tell Alexander right away and then I might be in trouble. Alexander would probably think I'm lying and I couldn't really blame him. It's not like he really knew me like Rob did. I had met him once two years ago and then again yesterday. Without any proof I really can't tell or have anyone else tell Alexander the truth.

Before I knew it, I had dinner ready for everyone. I had nine plates so obviously I couldn't bring it all out at once. I figured I could carry about two plates at a time. When I brought the first two plates out, I was going to serve Alexander first but he insisted in being served last so instead I served Mindy and Rob. Then I continued serving two at a time until I only had Alexander left.

I brought the plate to the end of the table where Alexander was sitting between Brad and Rob. I didn't understand really why Brad would be sitting by Alexander they really didn't seem like friends. Anyways I should of known that Brad would do something like he did. Right before I put down Alexander's food in front of him, a foot struck my ankle not too hard but hard enough that I dumped the plate of food right onto Alexander.

**Alexander POV**

Salad and pot roast spilt over me. I looked up to see Gabby looking at me with a distant look on her face. She didn't seem to really be focusing on me. I reached towards her to see if I could get her attention but she jumped back and went into fetal position on the floor.

"I'm so sorry sir. I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me, please…" Gabby said apologizing over and over again.

"G.G," Rob said getting out of his seat.

"Rob sit down I'll take care of it. You just finish eating," I said in a calm voice though I didn't feel it.

It was killing me to see her like this. I thought I couldn't handle it, when she had woke up on the plane trembling and sweating but her apologizing like this was just terrible. I shouldn't care after what she was going to do to me and Rob but she had actually never done anything to me. And no one deserved to be this scared and upset.

"Be careful with her A.J. She's important to me," Rob told me in a serious voice.

"I will and I know," I answered picking the terrified girl into my arms. I didn't miss the way she flinched when I reached for her.

I brought her up to my room and sat her on the bed. She was still trembling and apologizing over and over again. I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I settled for rubbing circles on her back. Something my mother had always done for me when I was younger.

"It's okay Gabby. No one is going to hurt you," I said. Before I knew it she had fallen asleep.

I sat and studied her while she slept. Her mascara ran down her cheeks and some of her brown hair stuck to her olive complexion skin. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep, but I knew how fast that could change as I saw on the plane. Both Rob and Mindy stopped by to see what was going on, but when they saw she was asleep they left the room quietly.

Before I knew it she started shaking in her sleep. I gently woke her awake like I had seen Rob doing. Gabby opened her eyes and looked at me with a confused reflection. I could see her trying to figure out what happened. She must of figured it out because she quickly sat up.

I took my hand off of her and waited for her to say something. I wanted to know what she was thinking. Her eyes held so much pain and sadness, that she kept to herself for the most part.

"Where are we sir?" Gabby asked looking at her surroundings.

"We are in my room. I brought you here. What do you remember from last night?" I asked her.

"It's the morning?" Gabby asked in disbelief. I realized she forgot to say sir but I let it go.

"Yes Gabby it is. But now answer my question how much do you remember from last night?" I asked her.

"Um…I made dinner and then brought it out to you guys. Then I brought it to you and I spilt it and then Oh my god," Gabby said.

"Yes and then?" I pushed her. I didn't want her to get upset again, but I had to know if she remembered what happened after she dropped the plate on me.

"It was all over you and I don't remember what happened after that. I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to spill it on you" Gabby said sincerely.

"I know you didn't mean to Gabby. It was an accident. But that is not what upset me. What upset me is what happened after you spilt it. You seemed to be remembering something and kept telling me not to hurt you," I explained to her.

She looked down to the ground not meeting my eyes. I'm starting to think she did remember what happened but didn't want me to know that.

"Gabby tell me the truth. What happened last night?" I asked in a soft voice. I didn't want to scare her, but I had to know the truth.

"I was remembering an incident with my parents. I had spilt on my mom and my dad decided to punish me for it," she answered. I could see she didn't want to talk about it anymore so I decided to let it go for now. She had said enough for me to figure out what happened.

"Okay well Rob and Mindy both really want to talk to you so you can stay in here. I'll send them up to you. But no more lying to me. Next time I ask you what happened don't tell me you don't remember something if you really do," I said in a harsh voice. I didn't want to be harsh but she needed to know I'm not going to tolerate her lying to me.

"Yes sir," Gabby answered looking at her hand she was twiddling.

"Good, then as long as that is understood we should have no more problems," I said leaving her in the room.

I guess I found out one thing in the mystery of Gabby. Her submissiveness came from abuse by her parents. I just didn't understand how someone who was abused went to being a vampire slayer. I guess that was the next thing I needed to figure out.

**So there is chapter 14. You may have noticed I used a line to separate the different POVs instead of just saying who the POVs are. I did this as suggested by someone, so unless I hear differently I will continue doing it this way. But the past chapters will stay the way they are for now since I don't have time to change them right now. Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 15: Lounging Around

**Here's Chapter 15,Enjoy!**

**Gabby's POV**

Rob and Mindy burst through Alexander's bedroom door and enveloped me in a hug. I sat between them awkwardly since I couldn't hug both of them at the same time. Mindy broke away first followed closely by Rob.

"Are you feeling better?" Rob asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel bad for spilling on Alexander and then having a freak-out session and then not cleaning it up!" I explained to them.

"Don't be sorry. It was no big deal," Mindy answered.

"Aw thanks Mindy," I said with a smile. Though in reality it probably wasn't up to her but instead Alexander since he was the one I spilt on.

"No problem so are you going to tell us what last night was about?" Rob asked.

"Spilling the food just reminded me of a time with my father," I answered, "and that's all I am saying right now"

"Fine, it's more than you usually tell me," Rob said seeming a little put out. I wonder what his problem is?

"So what did you two do last night after…" I said pausing not knowing how to finish.

"We sat in my room next door waiting until you were better," Rob explained.

"Oh did you just sit in there or did you maybe do a little more then sitting and sleeping?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well we didn't sleep together," Mindy said.

"Yeah not my choice," Rob said pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Rob with a confused expression.

"He's just mad because I told him I won't have sex with him again until he can control his sexual urges and we actually have long decent conversations," Mindy explained to me.

"Oh but how will you go without your blood whores? Oh and just wondering how didn't they realize you were sucking their blood," I asked Rob referring to the hickeys I now knew were vampire bites.

"I will just have to make do with blood pouches and I just made the girls forget," Rob explained still pouting.

"Well I think it's good for you," I said.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to go make breakfast," Rob said leaving the room.

**Mindy's POV**

Rob left the room leaving me alone with Gabby. Last night Rob had asked me to be his girlfriend. I had waited so long to hear that, but I couldn't let him know that. I learned the hard way with Damon not to rush into a relationship especially with a flirt like Rob. He was going to have to earn my trust and love.

The deal I made with him was he had to court me. He needed to take me out on dates and just talk, no sex allowed until I said it was. And that included sex and taking blood from human girls. He wasn't too happy with that fact but he can get the blood from bags like I do. Or if he really wanted fresh blood he could go to the blood bar where there are human "donors" .

"Mindy shouldn't I be making breakfast?" Gabby asked me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No, you will start with your chores after breakfast. Rob is going to bring yours up here," I explained to her.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly eat on Alexander's bed. Maybe I should move to the kitchen," Gabby told me.

"Yes you will be, since you and me need to talk," Alex said from the doorway. I heard Gabby's heart rate speed up.

"Alright Gabby I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go help Rob," I said leaving the room with a quick greeting to Alex.

I felt bad leaving Gabby when she was so nervous, but I knew that Alex would never hurt her. He had helped me when Damon left me after he had his use of me. I had no where to live since I did not have a job or any recent education at the time. I had met Alex on some of his visits to Damon. When I asked for employment, he offered me a place in his home too. I could never thank him enough.

**Gabby's POV**

After Mindy left I stood up to face Alexander. He did not seem to be angry or upset which I was grateful for. Alexander seemed to be studying me too. I wondered what he was thinking. He probably was laughing at my now crinkled blouse and hair that stuck out in a thousand different directions.

"So are you sure you are feeling better Gabby?" Alexander asked.

"yes sir, thanks for asking," I replied.

"Yes well after breakfast you will begin your daily chores," Alexander explained, "You will make lunch and dinner. I will have someone help you serve from now on. You also will be in charge of cleaning all rooms besides the main room which Mindy insisted on continuing doing."

"Alright and then besides breakfast is there any other chores I need to do in the morning?" I asked.

"If you could split up the piles of mail, to whom they belong to that would be great. But other than that no," Alexander told me.

"Okay thanks sir. So I should eat here?" I asked

"Yes I will be eating breakfast with you and then I will show you to your room so you can get a change of clothes and know where you will be sleeping tonight," Alexander explained.

"What about Rob and Mindy?" I asked, " ah sir"

"They will be leaving for a day trip after making breakfast and not be returning until after dinner," Alexander explained.

"Oh okay sir," I said.

Damn both are going to be gone today though I was happy they were going on an actual date. I hope at least Carlos and Jenna are here today, that way I'll have a couple of people on my side. And on that note I hope Shanna, Damon, and Brad are not here today. As long as I didn't have a run in with them or a flashback again I should be fine. But what's the likelihood of that? Man this was going to be one long day!


	17. Chapter 16: Quality Time with Alexander

**Here's Chapter 16, Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter! sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I kind of wrote this fast. But other than that I got to say I like this chapter. Well Enjoy!**

**Gabby's POV**

I sat eating my breakfast, with Alexander staring at me long ago finished with his. Mindy and Rob had already left for the day, after making sure I was okay with them being gone. I really wasn't but I wasn't going to take away from their time together. I started shoving the food down my throat, so Alexander didn't have to wait for me any longer.

"Gabby you don't have to rush," Alexander told me with a smirk that reminded me of Rob's.

I began to eat more slowly, though I still ate more quickly than I would of liked. I kind of felt like a pig. I had already had two eggs, and bacon. I now was on my second piece of sausage. But I had missed all my meals yesterday which would explain my hunger. Five minutes later I finished my food.

"Okay you can leave your plate here, and you will just clean that up later. Now we will head to your room," Alexander said.

"Yes sir," I answered following Alexander out the door.

We walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs. The room he brought me in brought a gasp to my lips. It wasn't nearly as big as his, but it was nicer than any room I had before meeting Rob. It contained a double bed, dresser, small wall mirror, and even a small bookshelf with two shelves.

"I know it isn't as grand as your room at Rob's place, but I figured it would be nice enough given your position here," Alexander explained to me. I grimaced from being reminded of my "place" here.

"I love the room sir," I answered with a smile. I really did. Though I was grateful for what Rob did for me my room at his place was a bit much for me. I had always lived in the smallest room in my house when I was with my parents. It only contained a small dresser, broken mirror, and a single bed.

"Well that is good," Alexander answered awkwardly returning the smile. "So I believe Mindy put your clothes in the dresser and then you can start on your cleaning"

"Yes sir," I replied. Alexander left the room without another word.

I quickly went in my drawer and was surprised to not only see sweats but also jeans and blouses Mindy must of packed for me. I would have to thank her later. I picked out a t-shirt and a pair of my more tight fitted sweatpants that said Hot Stuff on the butt. Rob had bought them for me for Christmas last year.

I decided I would begin by cleaning up the dining hall and kitchen from breakfast. By the time lunch rolled around I had everything but the bedroom cleaned. I made my way to the dining hall hoping someone was there to tell me what to make and help me serve it.

As I entered the kitchen, I came to the sight of the chocolate skinned man from yesterday. With all the stress from the night before I just could not recall his name.

"Hey Gabby, I'm glad you made it. We're just going to be making an easy lunch, grilled salami sandwiches and fries," he told me with a bright smile.

"Oh good because I am wiped from this morning," I answered, " And I'm sorry but I cannot remember your name"

"Oh no worries, It's Peter," he answered.

"Ah well Peter should we get started on these sandwiches?" I asked with a smile already feeling comfortable with him.

Fifteen minutes later we had seven sandwiches made for us two, Cynthia, Sam, Alexander, Brad, and Damon. According to Peter, Shanna wouldn't be joining us because she had stuff going on today. Well isn't that just sad!

Peter had already set out the plates so all we had to do was bring out the plate of sandwiches and the fries. I carried the fries and a pitcher of milk while Peter carried the sandwiches.

I entered the dining hall behind Peter. Peter set down the platter of sandwiches and then took the seat at the end of the table by Sam who was of course by Cynthia. Brad and Damon sat on the other side of the table with Alexander sitting next to Damon today instead of Brad.

After setting down the plate of fries, I poured everyone a glass of milk lucky with no mishaps. Though Brad did try to trip me again. Stupid jerk, I'm not falling for that one again. I walked back to the kitchen where my plate of food sat without a word to anyone.

After quickly finishing my sandwich, I decided since most likely everyone else was eating I would go clean Alexander's room while it is empty. I walked into his room and picked up his clothes and put them in the hamper I brought with me. I was about to carry the clothes and my breakfast dishes but the bookshelf caught my eye.

I quickly went to the bookshelf and looked for the book I had read a long time ago. After about five minutes, I found the old fashioned book. I flipped through the book to find the prophecy again. Before long I found it.

_Ice and Fire_

_Fire and Ice_

_Two people_

_Control these _

_Polar lights_

_In time these _

_Two will clash_

_And one will_

_Possess these_

_Polar lights_

Now that I knew more about it I was able to understand this poem a bit better. Pretty much like Rob explained before, one of the polar lights would destroy the other. It kind of sucked that Shanna was one of these, but I guess one of them had to be bad. I just hope the fire one wasn't worst.

As I was focused on that page, I heard the door shut. I jumped up to see Alexander standing in the doorway. He had an amused look on his face that brought a since of deja vu. I quickly put the book down.

"I didn't know that cleaning my room consisted of reading my books," Alexander said.

"Ah sorry sir, I just wanted to find the book on the polar lights again," I replied nervously.

"What do you have left to do?" Alexander asked me.

"Um just Mindy and Rob's bedroom, plus the guest bedrooms," I explained.

"You must have been busy the last few hours if you have everything else done and had time to read a book," Alexander mused.

"Not really, It really wasn't that much," I said, "And sorry about reading the book sir. I just was curious to learn more"

"It is quite alright. Just remember to ask to read a book next time," Alexander explained with a smile.

"Yes sir I'll be leaving now," I answered grabbing the book and beginning to leave the room.

"Gabby wait please sit down, we need to talk," Alexander said.

Oh no, that's never leads to anything good. I slowly sat back down on the bed in dread. Alexander sat next to me on the bed laying a hand on my knee. I think it was meant as comfort but it made me feel quite uncomfortable.

"Gabby you are not in trouble. I just want to ask you some questions," Alexander explained. "Is that alright?"

"Of course sir," I answered surprised yet again that he was asking my permission.

"Okay first question what made you become a vampire slayer?" he asked me.

Oh shit, how was I going to answer that. I was never the best liar, and especially when I knew nothing about the slaying business, or if there was even that many slayers around. Probably not since it was almost impossible to tell the difference between vampires and people. At least from what I had seen.

"Um…I had seen one sucking the blood out of a girl once so I decided I wanted to help people like that," I answered.

"Okay and how did you possess your slayer skills and come to know about me?" Alexander asked me. Something told me he was just humoring me.

"I watched videos and read books. And well I asked around," I said the lies coming easier though they were getting worst. It even sounded stupid to my own ears.

"You do know I don't believe a single thing you are saying. The question I have for you is why are you lying to me?" Alexander asked.

"I'm not lying to you sir," I said confidently but I didn't meet his eye.

"You are but I know you aren't going to tell me anything else right now, so I will just to figure it out on my own," Alexander said and with that he left the room.


	18. Chapter 17: Warnings

**Here's chapter 17! Thanks for all my reviewers from last chap : )**

**Gabbys POV**

By the time dinner rolled around I had all the rooms cleaned. I was happy about that but I also was nervous because Alexander seemed so close to the truth. But in reality would it be so bad if he found out the truth.

Sure my life was threatened and anyone who knew the truth, but could Shanna really kill Alexander. Even if she was a polar light Alexander and Rob were pretty old and I'm guessing strong. The only thing that would ruin my plan was I wouldn't be able to find out what Shanna is planning. But maybe Alexander wouldn't be so quick to attack Shanna, Alexander seemed a bit more like think before you act guy, the total opposite of Rob.

"Hey Gabby, dinner smells lovely," Peter said walking into the kitchen breaking me out of my jumbled thoughts.

I had made tacos for dinner, not very difficult considering I used store bought tortillas. The hardest part was cooking the meat! But Alexander had said surprise him for dinner, and I loved tacos so I was hoping he did too! Considering that there were taco shells and taco seasoning I feel I can make a pretty safe bet, that he does.

"Thanks Peter, Are you going to help me serve?" I asked him.

"You betcha!" Peter answered.

I giggled at him. We both walked out and served the meal. I again walked back to eat my food in the kitchen. I was really hoping Rob and Mindy would be returning soon. Not that anything bad happened today, but I could go with some company besides just Peter.

I cleaned up my dinner and the kitchen and went to the dining hall to clean up there. After doing all the dishes, I headed up to my room since I was done for the day. It was already 8 p.m and still Rob nor Mindy had returned. I decided I would just go to bed since I really needed to catch up on sleep.

Suddenly I woke up with a weird feeling. I looked at the clock and it read 10 p.m. That's weird I usually don't wake up until early morning and usually I had nightmare before I woke up.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to be aware of my presence," a voice said from the corner.

I focused on the corner to see the shape though I already knew who it was. Brad walked towards my bed causing me to slowly back into the headboard of my bed. Damnet now I am trapped.

"What are you doing here Brad?" I asked with a only slight shake in my voice.

"I came to make sure you remember the deal," Brad answered.

"Yes I do, so you can go now," I replied.

"Really because Robert seems to have it in his head that someone has threatened you and when he finds out who it is he will kill the person slowly and painfully," Brad explained.

Oh Rob, why would you do that? I know he was just trying to protect me and well it was actually really cute how he threatened people for me, but now I am stuck in the room with a vampire who thinks I told Rob something. Okay so I did but he doesn't have to know that.

"I don't know why he said that Brad, but I didn't tell him anything," I said as calm as possible. I couldn't have him knowing I was lying.

"Well that's good to hear because if you had told him something you know what would happen," Brad said leaning over me on the bed.

His arms sat on either side of my shoulder and he was close enough that I could feel the breath on my face. I didn't know vampires could breathe, but I had much bigger problems now. Brad leaned in and gave me a punishing kiss so much like the last one he had given those many years ago.

I tried pushing him off, but of course it was of no use. He was like a statue. I whimpered as he pushed on my shoulders causing pain still not letting my mouth free from his. I soon gave up my struggle and just waited for him to stop. What seemed like hours later he released me.

I immediately moved off the bed. He stood on the other side of the bed with a smirk on his face. I could feel my control slipping but I refused to collapse in front of him even though I was trembling and my legs felt like jelly.

"Remember to keep what happed between you and Shanna those two years ago a secret or next time I won't stop," Brad said and with that he left the room.

As soon as he left the room I collapsed on my bed in tears. I don't know how long I was crying on the bed, but I soon became aware of Rob voice.

"G.G? Gabby come back to me," Rob pleaded.

"Rob?" I asked slowly sitting up and focusing my eyes on him.

"Thank God your okay G.G," Rob said engulfing me in a hug.

I looked over his shoulder to see a very concerned Mindy and Peter. Alexander stared at me looking a little concerned too and to his left stood Damon and Brad. They of course did not look concerned rather they looked like little girls who had just won the big stuffed bear at a carnival!

"Gabby what happened? Are you okay?" Mindy asked from behind Rob. Rob removed his arms from around me but continued to sit by me.

"I'll be good soon, just a flashback," I said with a slight smile to hopefully cover my lie. Thankfully my bruises on my arms were almost non existent thanks to my fast healing.

"Do you need anything from me, Gabs?" Brad asked with an innocent smile.

"It would be nice if you and Damon would leave the room," I replied with my own innocent smile. I felt a lot more confident surrounded by my allies. Though I would probably pay for it later.

Brad and Damon glared at me causing me to become a bit more nervous, but I didn't let it show. Rob raised his eyebrows at them, clearly telling them to leave or else, while Mindy just smirked at my reply. Brad and Damon left the room clearly mad.

"So are you going to tell us why you don't like Damon and Brad, and sent them out of the room?" Mindy asked. Boy she didn't beat around the bush.

"I don't trust them and for some reason I hold an intense dislike for them," I replied honestly.

"I totally agree with you. I don't have any proof about Brad, but Damon I have first hand knowledge of him being a jack ass," Mindy said.

"Do you have any firsthand knowledge Gabby?" Alexander asked.

"No, well besides Damon beating me up," I answered with a half truth

"I still have to kill Damon for that," Rob exclaimed.

"I have no objections to that," Mindy said with a smile.

"There will be no killing of Damon. What he did to you and Gabby may have been cruel, but not illegal. Especially with Gabby's case, since she says she was planning on killing me" Alexander explained.

"Whatever, the day will come," Rob replied angrily. I saw Alexander's lips twitch in a smile but he quickly covered it up.

"Well I will be going. Have a good night," Alexander said leaving the room.

"G.G are you sure your okay?" Rob asked.

"I'm okay Rob just a little scared," I admitted.

"Would you like us to sleep in your room tonight?" Mindy asked.

"I can't make you do that," I exclaimed.

"It's fine. I will sleep with you in your bed and Rob can take the floor," Mindy answered.

So that is how I ended up sleeping in a room with two vampires. Rob on the floor with a quilt and pillow and Mindy on the bed with me. Surprisingly this night I managed to make it through with out any night terrors. If only all nights could be like this, it would be a much better life!

**So there's Chapter 17. Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 18: Birthday Surprises

**Gabby's POV**

A couple of weeks had passed since the night when Brad attacked me. I had adapted to my new life style. Shanna had returned the next day after the attack from Brad, and Carlos and Jenna moved into a couple of the guest rooms.

I for the most part managed to avoid Shanna and her two goons (Damon and Brad). I had friends with me almost at all times now since I had grown closer to many of the vampires there. The only two I really didn't know were Cynthia and Sam, since they were not here very often.

I woke up today from one of my famous night terrors, though I managed not to scream. I couldn't believe that today was my 20th birthday. The only person who was aware it was my birthday was Rob. I got up and headed towards my drawer, since I was still wearing my silky lilac night gown that only reached 2 inches down my thigh.

As I went to grab a blouse and jeans, I heard a knock on my door. I wonder who that could be. Maybe Rob or something with my birthday gift.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Alex, may I come in?" Alexander's voice said from behind the door.

"Ah sure," I replied uneasily. What could he want? There had been no more incidents and I had been doing all my chores. Maybe he was mad for me not calling him sir, since I kind of just stopped doing that. I hope that wasn't the case.

Alexander walked through my door. He looked to have just woken up. Which would make sense since it was about 6 A.M. What was he doing up this early? His hair was messy though that is how he had been wearing it lately. He wore just a t-shirt and sweat pants. It was weird seeing him not dressed up. But even in a t-shirt it was impossible to miss his well toned chest.

"Happy Birthday Gabby," Alexander said breaking me out of my thoughts, "Rob told me today was your birthday and that for a birthday present you should have the day off. And I agreed with him"

"Oh not that's not necessary," I replied shocked by his explanation for being here.

"Ah but it is. You have been nothing but precise and hardworking these past few weeks and you deserve a break on your birthday," Alexander told me.

"Oh well thanks," I answered.

"Your welcome Gabby," Alexander replied with a smile that I returned instantly. It felt so natural to smile at him.

**Alexander's POV**

After I told Gabby about having the day off, I didn't fail to notice the shock in her expression. I had learned a few things about Gabby the past weeks. One thing is she always thinks she is going to be in trouble when I want to talk with her. Another thing she works very hard, and does not expect any gratitude out of her work. But even though I had learned a few things, she was still such a mystery to me.

Gabby looked even more beautiful right now then I had ever seen her. I could smell her lilac sent from across the room. Her brown hair was in a loose ponytail with wisps hanging around her forehead. She wore a purple night gown that hugged her curves. The nightgown was thin, in other words it didn't leave much to the imagination.

Over the weeks I had stopped thinking of Gabby as a beautiful, manipulative, slave girl. Instead I saw her as a kind, mysterious, beautiful woman. I could no longer hate her or even hold resentment for her. Even if she had planned that horrible scheme those years back, it was so long ago. And I was really starting to doubt she even knew about vampires for as long as Shanna said she did.

"Um is there something else you need?" Gabby asked in a timid voice.

"Ah yes actually I got you something small for your birthday," I told her. I could see she was about to protest, "It is nothing big, just a little gift for my brother's best friend."

I took out the little box from my sweatpants pocket. I handed it over to Gabby, who gently opened up the box. She gasped when she saw the necklace I had given her. It was a silver chain necklace with a pedant in the middle. The pendant contained a red background with a silver dragon. I don't know why but when I saw it I thought of her.**(A/N link to necklace on profile).**

"Oh it's beautiful, thanks," Gabby said in a breathless voice.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you need help putting it on?" I asked her keeping my composure. Though for some unexplained reason I was so happy she liked it.

"Yes please," Gabby said with a huge smile.

Her hand gently put the necklace into my palms. She turned her back to me lifting her ponytail away from the back of the olive creamy complexion of her skin. I gently put the necklace on her neck and clipped it. I saw her shiver, but it must have been the cold from the necklace chain.

"Thank you again," Gabby said holding the pendant in one hand.

"Your welcome Gabby," I told her, "And also I've noticed you dropped the sir when addressing me"

"Oh I'm sorry sir," Gabby answered nervously twiddling her fingers. She was so cute when she got nervous.

"Gabby it's fine. I was just going to say you can call me Alex or A.J like Rob prefers. I just figured it would be easier if you have a name to address me by," I explained.

Really it felt weird with her calling me sir, and I felt relieved when she had stopped doing so. I had never had anyone call me sir before besides Mindy when I first met her through Damon, but I quickly asked her to call me Alex.

"Are you sure?" Gabby asked me.

"Yes Gabby I'm sure," I replied amused by her question.

"Okay well thank you for the necklace Alex," Gabby said.

"No problem, How about you come with me and enjoy the breakfast I made for you," I explained.

"Ok sure," Gabby replied.

**Gabby's POV**

I was so confused by this change of events. I mean Alexander or rather Alex had always been kind to me but it used to seemed like more out of him being polite. Now it seemed he actually liked me. I mean the necklace he got me was perfect for me. I had always loved the color red, and dragons were one of my favorite mythological creatures which for all I know could actually be real!

After changing into a lilac blouse and jeans in the bathroom, I followed Alex to down the stairs and we ended up in the dining hall. And I was met by yet another surprise. Mindy, Rob, Carlos, Jenna, Cynthia, Sam, and Peter all yelled surprise as I rounded the corner. Plates of delicious looking breakfast food sat on the table, under a sign that said Happy Birthday G.G. I think I know who made that.

Tears of joy ran down my face as I was engulfed in hugs by my friends and even Cynthia and Sam hugged me though we had never really talked. I couldn't believe they had all gotten up even earlier than me, just to make me a surprise birthday breakfast.

"Gabby is something wrong?" Jenna asked concerned by my tears.

"No I'm just so happy by this. Thanks you guys you are the best," I exclaimed with a smile.

The breakfast was amazing and I don't just mean the food. I sat between Rob and Alex. Not one thing about my status was mentioned during breakfast. Instead we just ate and talked about nothing specific. Jenna filled me in on all the celebrity gossip. Rob shared all his funny stories of everyone. Alex and Mindy shared funny stories about Rob, and I just sat and listened.

Not once in my life had I had this many people just sit and talk with me. I had been talked at a lot as a child but rarely ever talked with. It was like all my troubles had went away for a couple of hours. In reality I knew they would return, but at least for one day I was going to enjoy it. Though it didn't have much to compete with, I had a feeling this was going to be the best birthday ever! That is if Brad, Shanna, or Damon don't ruin it.

**So how did u like that chapter. I know that not much happened. But I figured it was time for a happier chapter. Well as always please review!**


	20. Chapter 19:The surprises keep on coming!

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter! Here is chapter 19. It will be a bit confusing but hopefully I got the gist of it across! Please R&R!**

**Gabby's POV**

My birthday had been great. Alexander was true to his word and gave me the day off even though Shanna complained about it constantly. I got many presents from my new friends too. Rob got me an e-reader plus a picture frame that said "Best Friends Forever" in hot pink, which made me laugh. The picture was of the first time Rob had took me to the zoo. Mindy got me a beautiful spaghetti strap dress. And Carlos and Jenna got me a gift together. It was a radio. Peter was the last to give me a gift. He gave me a diary, and told me it was to write down all my secrets I didn't want to share with anyone.

When dinner rolled around, I was not surprised that I didn't have to make it. I was surprised though that we were actually going out and that Mindy suggested I wear the dress. Rob, Mindy, Alexander, Brad and I sat in a limo headed to Grazionos. Everyone else had decided to do their own thing tonight. Brad insisted on going with saying he felt he should get to know me better since everyone else seemed to like me so much. It took all my willpower not to vomit on his shoes when he declared that. And not just because I was disgusted, more like it was too tempting!

The restaurant was amazing. I got steak and rice. The food was great though expensive but who cares I wasn't paying for it. The only part that ruined the evening was Brad sitting on my left. I don't know why but I always ended up between Brad and Alex. Or at least it seemed that way!

"If you would excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," I said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

After going to the bathroom, I got an unexpected surprise while washing my hands.

"Gabriella?" a voice asked from behind me. I slowly turned around to face the woman I had not seen for over two years.

"What are you doing here? Or the better question how did you know where to find me?" I asked my mother. I wasn't really scared of her. She had never really laid a hand on me, though she didn't stop my father either.

"Someone in the vampire king's, I don't know who, household has been keeping us informed on your whereabouts," my mother said answering my first question.

"Informing you and father?" I asked.

"Yes informing me, your father, and Daniel," My mom replied.

"What do you mean? Daniel and my father are the same person," I told her.

"No, there not. Your biological father's name is Eric," my mom told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked remembering all the times I had been referred to as a mistake.

"I mean the man you thought was your father is not. You were conceived on a dark, rainy night. It wasn't consensual. Daniel sold me to Eric, so Eric could make children. Though I did not know it at the time Eric was a vampire. A long story short after I had you, Eric returned to tell me that Daniel and I were to stay together and raise you to be submissive and obedient. You see as soon as you were born he could sense power in you. He wanted to use that power for his benefit and he felt the best way to do that is make you a robot to work for whomever 'ruled' you at the time," my mom explained.

I stared at her in shock. I could not believe what she had just told me. Not only was this Eric guy my father, but he was also a vampire. And that would make me half vampire. How could Daniel be so callous as to sell his own wife? And how could Eric be so callous as to use my mother as a breeding stock?

"But wait why would Daniel call me a mistake if he had planned it with Eric?" I asked skeptically.

"He still felt I was a whore for having a baby with another man even if it was him who wanted it, not me," she told me a tear falling down her cheek. I felt a little pity for her for the first time in my life.

"And what do you mean sense power? I'm not powerful. Even now I am tempted to refer to you as ma'am," I said.

"You are powerful Gabby. I can feel it to, and not only in the physical sense. And I wish I could have been a better mother to you but I was a coward when it came to Daniel and Eric. But I had to warn you now before it was too late. Eric will come for you," My mother said.

"Thanks for telling me. But I should be okay. I have many friends surrounding me, who would die to protect me," I told her.

"I know sweetie. But there are some people who I believe are spies," my mom explained.

No doubt about that. I was guessing Shanna, Brad, or Damon or possibly all three. But if that was the case did Carlos know about it? I would have to talk to him.

"Where are you going to go now?" I asked my mother.

"I'm going to try to run. I'm not sure if I will make it. Eric may find me and will most likely kill me for my treachery, but I had to do something right before I died," My mother said with a smile.

"No, you are going to come and stay at Alex's house with me," I told her leaving not room for rejection. Though my mother didn't see it that way.

"Gabby I don't think I would be welcomed," my mother said nervously.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let you die. You told me the truth. You should have told me sooner, but regardless I will not let you be killed for being honest to me," I said with confidence.

"Are you sure?" my mother asked me.

"Yes, but if you are to stay with me, there is a couple of things you should know. First off Brad is now a vampire and living part time at Alex's house. Secondly, I don't want anyone to know he is my ex. You can tell them the story you told me but I don't want you to tell them you know Brad or Shanna for that matter," I said.

"Brad and Shanna?" My mother asked surprised.

"Yeah, I think there up to no good, and now I have some idea what there up to thanks to you. But until I have proof, I am not going to risk having someone acting rashly and me not being able to get the proof I need," I told her.

"Alright Gabby, but I will no longer sit on the sidelines if I see someone hurt you," my mother explained.

"Nor would I want you to," I replied.

"Okay follow me," I said leaving the bathroom.

"Wait Gabby can you ever forgive me?" my mother asked me.

"Not now, but maybe in time mother," I answered

We walked out towards the table. Everyone's faces were confused by who was walking with me. Well that is besides Brad who looked shocked and maybe a little fearful. I pulled up an extra chair at the end of the table asking Alex to move over. He obliged but looked ready to pounce on me if I didn't explain what was going on. I sat in my seat between Brad and my mother.

"Ah G.G who's the new guest?" Rob asked me.

"This is my mother. Mother this is my best friend Rob," I said introducing them. Everyone mouths dropped open. Rob looked murderous and I was surprised to see so did Alex. My mother gulped aware of the hostile stares.

"If everyone would please stop thinking murderous thoughts, I will have my mother explain what brought her here this evening," I said calmly though I was nervous as hell.

My mother cleared her throat and explained in a whisper everything she told me. I could barely hear her, but I had no doubt everyone else did. Since there faces changed from angry back to shock and disbelief and back to angry again. Besides Brad who looked angry the whole time. Bet he was mad because my mother blew Eric's secret.

"What does this Eric look like?" Alexander asked in a calm voice though I could hear the anger underneath.

"Ah blond spiky hair, muscular, and green eyes a shade lighter than Gabby's," my mother told him speaking a little bit louder.

Alexander smashed his metal fork in his hand. I saw Rob's face turn red in anger, and Mindy had to put a calming hand on Rob's shoulder. I decided to try the same thing to Alexander. He took a deep breath and gave me a smile of gratitude, though it came out more of a grimace.

"So I'm taking it you know Eric?" I asked in a whisper.

"You could say that," Rob replied bitterly.

"And how do you know him?" I asked Rob a little impatiently. But who could blame me I just found out my father was a vampire, and an even bigger douchebag than Daniel. But Rob wasn't the one to answer me.

"He's the one who gave me my scar," Alex answered his anger returning.

**Whoo….a lot of information in that chapter. Sorry if it's super confusing. Feel free to ask questions or give advice on how to make it less confusing either by review or PM! **


	21. Chapter 20:  No More Bad Dreams

**Before I start this chapter. I want to thanks all my reviewers from last chapter! And without further or do here is Chapter 20!**

**Gabby's POV**

After Alexander made the comment about getting his scar from Eric, we left Olive Garden pretty quickly. It was a pretty awkward ride home sitting between my mom and Brad. I was really getting sick of Brad always finding a way to sit by me. And I decided to let him know that by the glares I threw his way.

Usually I would ignore him to not cause him trouble. But mother nature was visiting me soon so I wasn't exactly in the best mood. See I had two very strong emotions during this time of month angry and sad. I could be happy too, but only for a very good reason.

"So what's your mother's name again?" Brad asked me. Asshole he knew what her name was.

"Why don't you take a guess? I have a feeling you would figure it out" I snapped. See anger issues! Shoot it must be tomorrow I'm getting it.

"Ah it's Lucy. Are you okay Gabby?" my mother asked. She looked pretty nervous, probably because Rob was still giving her the death glare or maybe because now Brad was now giving me a death glare. Alexander just looked confused as well as Mindy.

"A charming name," Brad said resuming his charming matter.

"Thank you," my mother answered politely. She may be a better actress than myself. The question is what is acting and what is the truth. Did she really care for me? Or was it an act for herself so she could gain something?

"When we get back to the house Gabby, if you are not too tired I would like to talk to you in my room," Alexander told me.

"No I am fine. But what about ah my mother?" I asked.

"I will have her shown to your room where she can stay until we figure out some things," Alexander said.

Fifteen minutes later I stood in Alexander's room while Alex sat on his bed. I wonder what he wanted. I hoped he didn't think I knew about Eric. Maybe he thought I conspired with Eric on bringing him down. If that was the case, I was as good as dead.

**Alexander's POV**

I watched Gabby nervously play with her hands standing in the middle of my room. I had thought she was beautiful before, but now in her red dress and the necklace hanging perfectly positioned on her chest she looked even more breathtaking.

"Gabby why don't you come sit by me on the bed?" I asked her.

"Okay sir," Gabby answered.

"Gabby it's just Alex, remember?" I asked her. I thought we had got pass the formality. She must be even more nervous than I thought if she was reverting back to call me sir.

"Okay Alex," she said seeming a bit more relaxed. She sat down on my bed as far as way as possible causing me to almost smile.

"Now Gabby before we get started I want you to know you are not in trouble here. I just want to ask you some questions. Okay?" I told her.

"Alright," she replied with a slight shake in her voice.

"Okay first question did you know anything about Eric before tonight?" I asked her. I hoped she would say no, because I don't think I could take it if she had known about Eric and not have told me.

"No, I promise I didn't know anything about him. Let alone that the man I thought was my father my whole life was really not. And then that my biological father was a evil vampire," Gabby exclaimed clearly still in shock. I shouldn't of ever doubted her. She had never actually done anything to prove herself untrustworthy.

"Very well I just had to check. Next question, Do you want your mother to be moved out of your room? I don't know your whole story, but if you are not comfortable sharing a room with her she can be moved to another guest room," I explained to her.

"I think it's for the best if my mother stays with me for now," Gabby answered.

"Alright good we have that settled. Any questions you might have?" I asked her. She brightened up when I said that.

"Yes actually what did you mean about Eric giving you the scar?" Gabby asked.

"It's kind of long story. But in a nutshell Eric is about 1,000 years older than me. He was the vampire king at one point, but he was a cruel ruler. He often captured vampires who he felt were powerful to be prisoners for him. I was one of those prisoners. He marked all his prisoners by burning them with a fire stick, hence the scar," I explained. My voice sounded calm but inside I was simmering with anger.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. That must have been very painful!" Gabby said clearly disturbed by what she had just heard. She looked about ready to cry.

"It was painful, but it wasn't your fault. You weren't even alive at this time. But anyways Rob was lucky enough not to get caught. You see we had both just been turned by a vampire about a year before I got caught. Rob was not quite as powerful as me. Eric wasn't aware of our brotherly bond, so he believed when Rob said he didn't even really care about me. Rob said he was just using me for protection," I continued.

"Long story short Rob worked on getting free vampires to overthrow Eric, while I worked on getting other prisoner vampires to help with the overthrow. Cynthia, Sam, and Peter were three of the ones that helped the most. With their help and Rob the prisoners including myself escaped. We came back for Eric but he had already went into hiding," I finished.

"Okay now I just have more questions! Like how the hell did you escape? And what happened to Eric's followers? Wouldn't they try to stop you?" Gabby said throwing questions at me. She was a little bit more snappy than usual. I think I kind of liked it.

"Rob got one of the night guards on his side named Tim. Tim and Rob were put on guard duty together one night. They let us out. We almost made it out of one of the small tunnels before some guards spotted us. We defeated the guards but not before Tim was killed. We went into hiding for awhile, and built up an army which consisted of escaped prisoners as well as new ones like Shanna and Damon. By the time we went to attack Eric had went underground. Someone must have been a spy on our team and tipped him off that he wouldn't win. Now he has building a even bigger army," I said trying to answer all her questions.

"Wow! Poor Tim! So ah Shanna and Damon joined your army eventually too?" Gabby asked. She looked like she didn't believe it.

"Yes but it was years after we began building it," I explained.

"oh…okay," Gabby answered. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Any more questions?" I asked her.

"Yes, a lot. But I will give you a break for now," she replied with a smile.

"Good because I think I relived my past enough for the night," I said returning her smile.

"But I do have a favor to ask of you," Gabby said in a timid voice.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Can you make sure to tell everyone not to hurt my mother? She's not exactly my favorite person right now, but I do feel like I have a chance of at least forgiving her. Though I probably will never form a good relationship with her," Gabby explained to me. I could see the sadness reflected in her eyes.

"I promise Gabby. And I almost forgot I have one more birthday present for you," I said reaching under the pillow behind me. Hopefully this would cheer her up.

"Oh no, you already gave me enough," Gabby protested.

"Hey I'm the king, and I say you are taking this gift," I joked.

"Yes sir," Gabby replied. I think she was joking as well.

I brought the gift from behind my back. Gabby's eyes filled with tears as she saw the dream catcher before her. I had seen it at an old fashion looking store and I knew I had to get it for her. It was made out of sticks with green feathers that reminded me of her eyes.

The next she did surprised both me and her. She threw her arms around me. I sat stiffly in shock but soon wrapped my arms around her as well. It seemed so easy to make her happy. For just giving her a good birthday she had hugged me.

"Thanks so much Alexander!" she said after the hug. I was tempted to correct her to call me Alex, but she was just so happy I couldn't do it.

"Your welcome I'm glad you liked it," I told her sincerely, "Now go to bed. You need your sleep"

"Yes sir," She said and this time I knew she was joking. With that comment she left the room, the happiest I had ever seen her.


	22. Chapter 21: Unexpected Courage

**Alright here is Chapter 21. Thanks to my reviewers from last time. And sorry but I didn't have time to check for grammar and spelling so if you catch any mistakes don't hesitate to point them out : )**

**Gabby's POV**

Returning to my room, I studied the dream catcher Alex had given me. It really was beautiful with the silver center piece and the green feathers that surrounded it. I couldn't believe I had actually hugged Alex! But it really felt nice and he did give me the best birthday ever. Not even the appearance of my mother and finding out my birth father ruined it!

I slowly entered my room, and saw my mom sitting up on my bed. As I closed my bedroom door, I was shocked to find my mother had wrapped her arms in a vice grip around me. I awkwardly patted her back, while tears streamed down her face. God was she on her period too?

"Thank God you are okay Gabby!" my mother exclaimed, " I was so worried when that vampire said he wanted to talk to you"

I stepped out of my mother's arms and studied her expression. She looked sincere in her worry for me, but like I said she was a supreme actress. Her brown hair fell to her shoulders in ringlets and her blue eyes glistened with tears.

"Alex has never once hurt me, and as of lately he has been nothing but kind to me. That vampire and his friends and family have been better to me than any human has," I explained angrily.

"He's never used force on you?" my mother asked with disbelief.

"Never," I explained sitting down on my bed to calm myself. My mother followed me.

"Oh I always thought vampires were callous and mean like Eric and Brad ," my mother explained.

"Not all vampires are bad like Brad and Eric just like not all humans are like Daniel," I said his name foreign on my tongue.

"Aw and I thought you had taking a liking to me," Brad said from my doorway and he wasn't the only one there.

Shanna and Damon both entered behind him into my room closing the door behind them. I had been so engrossed in discussion with my mother, I had failed to notice them. My mother looked ready to faint. Though I was nervous I wasn't quite as fearful, since I knew that help was just a call away. The kindness towards me today had given me courage I didn't know I had possessed.

"I do not remember inviting you guys into my room," I stated with only a slight shake in my voice. So sue me I still was a little scared.

"You would do well to guard your tongue," Shanna warned me.

"What do you want?" I asked ignoring Shanna's warning.c

"We have not come to harm you my dear. So fear not," Brad said. I almost threw up right then and there.

"Your mother has betrayed Eric and therefore must pay accordingly for her crime," Shanna said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Well unless that payment means she lives under this roof, working for Alex with no harm done to her, it is not happening," I explained without one shake in my voice. My mother was speechless beside me.

"You will either let us deal with your mother or there will be two "accidental" deaths tonight," Shanna told me no longer amused.

"And you will either leave my room, or I will call for help and there will be three not so accidental vampire deaths," I replied. Brad took a step towards me as my mom took a step in front of me. Was she protecting me?

"Rob?" I called knowing his room was close by. The door flew open to reveal Rob and Mindy. Both looked ready to fight.

"Is there a problem here?" Rob asked in a deathly whisper.

"Of course not Robby. Brad, Damon, and I were just getting to know Lucy here. Isn't that right?" Shanna asked looking at my mother. My mother looked at me and Rob not sure what to say.

"Of course," I answered.

"Well I believe you may have overstayed your welcome," Mindy replied. With that my three enemies left the room with steam coming out of their ears.

"Thanks Rob, Thanks Mindy…I owe you one," I said after I was pretty sure Shanna and her goons were out of earshot.

"yeah you owe us an explanation G.G," Rob told me. I kind of was expecting that.

"I know but now really isn't the time," I explained.

"Don't give me that crap," Rob said clearly angry.

"Hey don't talk to my daughter that way," my mother said. Rob glared at her and she shrank back. I hid a smile.

"Rob quit glaring at my mother. See you have too much of a temper for me to tell anything to," I said.

"If you don't tell me something, I may just use that temper and go kill three vampires just for the hell of it," Rob said with a smile.

"I will of course join you," Mindy said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. They weren't giving up.

"Fine they are bad people. And that is all I am telling you right now. If you want more, you will have to wait until they leave the house and your brother is here to hear the conversation. He deserves the right to know just as much as you two," I explained. And anyways I wanted to talk to Carlos before I told my story. I didn't want Rob to get mad at him too, if he was innocent in some of this.

"Very well, but those three better go on a vacation soon or I will be sending them on a permanent vacation," Rob said pouting.

"Aw and that is why I love you Rob," I said engulfing him in a hug.

"What about me?" Mindy said with her lip jutted out. I giggled and hugged her too.

"Okay you two better leave. My mother isn't exactly comfortable with vampires yet," I said. My mother nervously looked at Rob and Mindy.

"Aw come on I don't bite," Rob said grinning with all his perfect white teeth showing. Mindy punched him in the arm.

"Ow, I was only joking M&M," Rob said.

"Well we will be going now," Mindy said dragging Rob out of the room, "Goodnight Gabby, Goodnight Lucy"

My mother hesitantly smiled at Mindy as I wished her goodnight. After they left the room, an awkward silence proceeded between my mother and myself. Finally my mother broke the silence.

"Rob was joking right?" My mother asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes mother he was joking," I replied with a grin, " Rob would never hurt someone close to me"

"Him and Mindy seem to really care for you. Is that who gave you the gift?" my mother asked referring to the dream catcher.

"Ah no it's from Alex," I said with a slight blush. Now why did I blush.

"Oh I see," my mother said with a smile, " Well it's beautiful"

"Yeah I know. So are you ready for bed?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yep actually I'm very tired," My mother answered.

"Okay cool I'll take the right side of the bed and you can take the left," I told her. My mother eyes filled with fear.

"Can I please sleep on the right?" my mother asked in a desperate tone.

"Of course," I answered a bit confused.

"Thanks," My mother relied taking the left side of the bed. I hung up the dream catcher in the middle of the bed.

I turned off the lights and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. Too bad dream catchers didn't work on reality too.


	23. Chapter 22: Spies

**Alexander's POV**

Now that I knew more of Gabby's story I knew for sure she was no killer. I decided it was time to figure out who the spy was. It could be Shanna since she brought Gabby here, but Shanna could of also been tricked into bringing Gabby here too.

First things first it is time to go question someone else who brought Gabby into my life. I walked to the guest room where Carlos and Jenna stayed. It was a floor down from mine. I walked to their door and was surprised to hear a voice that did not belong to them. Good thing I had been quiet while coming here.

"So any new information?" a man's voice asked. As far as I remembered I had never heard that voice.

"Nothing new sir," Carlos voice answered.

"Are you sure? You wouldn't want your dear girlfriend to be sent back home?" the man said in a threatening tone.

"Do not threaten Jenna," Carlos replied angrily.

"Carlos calm down," Jenna anxiously whispered.

"You should listen to dear Jenna, the only reason you two are still alive is because you are use to Eric. Do not make the mistake of switching sides," the man explained.

"We understand sir," Jenna replied solemnly.

"So do you have any new information?" the man asked.

"The only thing I can tell you is Gabby is not going to join your cause. She still is really close with Rob and Mindy. Plus she seems to be getting closer to Alex," Jenna explained.

"So it seems Eric will have to come up with a different plan," the man said, "I will be returning in a week and I expect more information"

With that I heard the window shut. Well I'm going to have to get more guards outside and maybe ask them to be on guard more. I walked into the room and saw Carlos holding a crying Jenna. As Carlos became aware of my presence he stood up and put Jenna behind him.

"Ah what are you doing here Alex?" Carlos asked.

"Well I was going to come talk to you and see if you knew who the spy was but it seems I have found two spies," I replied with a touch of bitterness in my voice.

Carlos pushed Jenna even further behind him. Jenna didn't like that and walked to stand next to Carlos. It was clear these two loved each other no matter what their faults were. I couldn't believe they would betray me and Gabby. Gabby really trusted them.

"Alex you don't understand we had to do it," Jenna began, "If we didn't, we would have been killed"

"Even if that was the case, you could of came to me for protection," I explained anger seeping into my voice. I had no idea what information they may have slipped to the enemy. For all I know Eric could know all my weaknesses.

"Maybe but we thought you wouldn't want to help me if you knew who I was," Jenna said sadly. Carlos wrapped an arm around Jenna's shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked in a menacing whisper. I wasn't one prone to violence but the thought of Gabby being anywhere near Eric filled me with rage.

"You see Eric is my father," Jenna replied. I stared at her in shock. How many daughters and sons for that matter did Eric have? Was he making an army of them?

"You thought I would kick you out because you were related to Eric. I didn't kick out Gabby did I?" I asked a little more calmly. Some of the puzzle pieces were beginning to fall in place.

"Yes but you just found out about Gabby tonight. And her situation is a bit different than mine. I was raised by Eric alone since my mom was single and died in a car accident when I was 1," Jenna explained with remorse.

"I'm still confused. How did you and Carlos meet? Surely you just didn't happen to meet him at a club?" I asked sarcastically.

"No it was when I still worked for Shanna. Jenna was the messenger between Shanna and Eric," Carlos began.

"So Shanna is a spy too?" I asked not at all surprised.

"Yes as is Damon," Carlos continued, "Anyways when one night Shanna couldn't make it so she had me meet Jenna instead. We got to talking and we realized we both did not like are situation. That's when I decided to make a deal with Shanna and Eric. If Jenna got to come with me, I would continue to be a spy but if she did not then I was done"

"And they didn't just kill you?" I asked skeptically.

"Not right off the bat. They brought me to a cellar and Eric visited me there. He told me he agreed with the plan and said I was to split off from Shanna and Damon. He told me to become closer with you since you seemed to tell Shanna less now. So he let Jenna and I come here"

I looked at him skeptically. I knew he was keeping something from me. There is no way Eric just let Jenna and him be free, even as spies. Carlos threatened to betray Eric. Eric was not a forgiving person.

"Are you going to kill us now?" Jenna asked in a whisper.

"No, nor will you be punished for this crime yet. I'm giving you two a chance to redeem yourselves," I explained.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked.

"I want you to go on like I never discovered you. No one and I mean no one is to find out that I was here tonight. When he comes next week, you will give him the information I supply you with," I explained to them.

"So you want us to be a double agent?" Jenna asked clearly excited by the prospect.

"Exactly. Will you do it?" I asked them. Though they really didn't have a choice. If they disagreed or betrayed me again, I would throw them in the dungeon without second thoughts.

"Of course sir," Jenna answered. Carlos agreed as well though reluctantly.

"See that you do not betray me again," I replied. And with that I left their room.

I was a little worried about trusting them. They seemed to be sincere and I could understand why they would be scared I would of kicked Jenna out if I had found out she was Eric's daughter. But until I found out what else Carlos was hiding from me I could not trust them completely.

**Gabby's POV**

I woke up from a perfect nights sleep. I was excited for the day ahead. My worries were far from over, but it felt good to know that I was cared for by so many people. I stretched and noticed my mother looking out my window.

"Good morning," I said. She jumped startled by my voice.

"Oh you scared me. Good morning Gabby," My mother replied, "Did you sleep well?"

"Ah yes. How about you?" I asked her still uncomfortable with this side of my mother.

"Mine was okay," She answered clearly saddened by something. I wonder if she had flashbacks like me.

"You can tell me if something is bothering you. I know I'm not your first choice to tell but you don't know anyone else here," I explained. I really wanted to understand her more. I mean she is my mother.

"Oh honey I wouldn't want to burden you with my troubles. You already have enough troubles thanks to me," My mother stated.

"Mother the troubles I have from you are nothing compared to the troubles I have from Fath… I mean Daniel," I stated, "And anyways I want to understand you better."

I wanted to know more about my mother. Why she never stood up for me? Why she was with Daniel in the first place? Why Daniel gave my mother to Eric? And why didn't my mother run away with me?

"I was remembering the night Eric took me. It was one of the worst nights of my life. I won't go into detail but I was in pain for days afterwards," my mother explained to me, "But at the time though I didn't see it, all the pain was worth it"

"Mother I am truly sorry. I can only imagine what you went through that night. Though Brad has come close to doing what Eric did to you many times he has never actually succeeded," I told her.

"He hasn't taken you yet then?" my mother asked anxiously.

"Who Brad?" I asked her. My mother nodded. "No he hasn't"

"Oh thank God. He told me he had but I didn't want to believe him," My mother exclaimed.

I looked at her in shock. Brad had lied to my mother that he had raped me. He probably had bragged knowing his cocky attitude. I was so furious at him. How dare he brag about raping me? Though I was thankful he never went through with it, he shouldn't have made my mother worry like that. I was so angry it took me awhile to remember what my mother had said earlier.

"Mother what did you mean the pain was worth it?" I asked her.

"It was worth it because I had you," my mother said without hesitation.

**Okay so another cheesy ending to the chapter, lol. Anyways thanks for reading and please review!**


	24. Chapter 23: Gaining of Confidence

**Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter. Ur reviews were much appreciated!**

**Gabby's POV**

I decided I was going to make breakfast for everyone since they had made it for me yesterday. Well the truth was it was my job to make breakfast, but I felt better acting like I just felt like doing it out of the goodness of my heart. My mother insisted on helping so that is how the two of us ended up in the kitchen making bacon and eggs.

As I was pouring the juice, I noticed a burnt smell from behind me. I turned to see my mother putting burnt bacon on a plate. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me.

"Mother just keep that bacon here. I will eat it. I will make some new bacon for the rest of them," I stated.

I really didn't mind eating burnt food, I had eaten it all the time growing up. It's not like I was stupid enough to serve it to Daniel and my mother. I would have been in so much trouble if I had done that. Thinking of my childhood caused sadness to sneak into my happiness bubble I had built for myself.

"I'm sorry Gabby. I really wanted to help," my mother explained.

I was going to tell her not to worry about it, but we were then joined by another person.

"What is that God awful smell?" Peter asked.

"Sorry about that we burnt some bacon," I explained to him.

"Gabby is being too nice. I burnt some bacon, she made some perfect eggs," My mother corrected me.

"And who might you be? An angel perhaps?" Peter asked flirtatiously. I held back a snort at his lame pick up lines.

"My name is Lucy," My mother replied with a blush. I smiled it was so funny seeing Peter being the charmer and my mom acting like a school girl.

"Ah so you are the Gabby's infamous mother Alex told everyone about," Peter exclaimed.

"Um…I guess. I am trying to fix my mistakes," My mother said clearly uncomfortable.

"Peter be nice. This problem is between my mother and I," I said.

It was no one else's business. If I wanted to make a good relationship with my mother, I can or if I decided I never want to see her again I can do that. As of now, I wanted to try to get to know her better. It seemed like we had a chance to become at least friends.

"Of course, my apologies ladies," Peter replied.

An awkward silence preceded Peter's statement. I couldn't tell if his apology was sincere or not. Not that he really had to apologize. I know he was just protective of me. But I wanted to deal with the situation with my mother on my own.

"Okay do you girls need my help with anything?" Peter asked breaking the silence.

"Yes actually could you help my mother make the bacon, while I set the table?" I asked him.

"Of course," Peter said.

"Thanks," I replied and headed off towards the dining hall.

**Lucy's POV**

I watched Gabby leave the kitchen. I didn't like her being out of my sight. I felt a protectiveness towards her ever since I got free of Daniel. With Daniel I was always fearing for myself. I should of never been so selfish, but now was my time to make it up to her. I just hoped it wasn't too late.

"So Lucy, want to start on the bacon?" Peter asked me, his voice a little hostile.

I didn't know what to think of Peter. He was quite hansom with his chocolate skin tone and brown eyes with specks of green in them. He was also well built all around, not just over muscled arms like Daniel. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy did you hear me?" Peter asked with a concerned voice.

"Ah yeah let's get started," I replied with a blush.

His hand slowly left my shoulder. His skin was a little rough, and surprisingly it comforted me. It was so different from Daniel's smooth hands that still could cause so much pain and damage.

"Okay but maybe you should just watch this time. So we don't have a repeat of before," Peter said any hostility in his voice gone. I gave him a timid smile.

He made the bacon with no mishap. Though I'm pretty sure almost everyone else was capable of making bacon besides me. It's not that difficult. You just put it in a skillet with oil.

"Peter does Gabby like living here?" I asked him.

I mean I know she said she likes it and she seems to being honest, but I could never tell with her. She was really good at hiding her true emotions. And like me she had trouble opening up and trusting people. Though the difference was me not trusting people was my own fault while her not trusting people was partially my fault.

"I would say so. She wasn't very excited the first time she was captured by Shanna. She escaped somehow and ended up living with Rob for two years. She of course did not know Rob was Alex's brother or a vampire. Then the second time she was brought here she wasn't exactly happy at first either. There was a lot of tension between Rob and Alex, since Rob was or rather still is so protective of Gabby. But soon her kindness rubbed off on many of us and she came to like it here," Peter explained.

Though I knew most of the facts about Gabby's last few years of life, it was good to here emotions with the story. I could tell Peter cared about her, if not as much as me, pretty damn close.

"I'm glad. I was so worried for her being with vampires. No offense, most of the vampires I met here so far seem pretty nice" I explained in a rush. I didn't want him to think I despised him.

"Don't worry about it. I heard ah your relationship with Eric. He's a git! I am so glad Alex and Rob were able to get us all away from him," Peter exclaimed.

"Ah so that's why you have Eric's mark," I said pointing to the scar on his face.

A look of sadness crossed Peter's face. Oh shoot I shouldn't of said that. It must have been tough being Eric's prisoner. He wasn't a nice man at all, well more like young man since physically he is only 25 years old.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Peter said with a smile, "Let's get this bacon to the dining hall."

**Alex's POV**

I got up a little earlier than usual. I was restless all night because of the new information I uncovered over the course of Gabby's birthday. I walked down to the dining hall knowing someone would be serving breakfast in about 15 minutes.

Gabby stood in the dining hall putting eggs on plates and filling glasses with juice. She was not aware of me at first which gave me a chance to study her. Her brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun with wisps hanging on her forehead right above her green eyes. Today her eyes sparkled showing her happiness. She wore a light blue blouse and jeans that hugged her curves.

She was singing a song. After a few seconds, I recognized the song. It was the _King of Anything _by Sara Bareilles. Though she was singing quietly I could clearly hear the emotion in her voice. She looked towards me and gasped.

"Alex you scared me," she exclaimed.

"Sorry but I didn't want to interrupt your singing. You have a very nice voice," I told her.

"Thanks," Gabby replied blushing.

"So are we having eggs for breakfast?" I asked her changing the subject. She never was quite comfortable with getting compliments.

"Ah yes eggs and bacon. My mother and Peter should be coming with the bacon soon," Gabby explained to me.

She seemed to be more comfortable saying "mother" now. Last night when she used that word she often tripped over it or sometimes lowered her voice like it she was cussing. It actually was quite amusing. I heard Peter and Lucy's voices.

"Ah here they come now," I told her.

A few minutes later Peter and Lucy entered the dining hall with identical grins on their faces. I hadn't seen Peter this genuinely happy for a number of years. Lucy seemed a lot more happier to but when she saw me I could see a little fear enter her eyes.

"Hey Alex!" Peter greeted me.

"Hey Peter. Nice to see you again Lucy," I replied to Peter and greeted Lucy.

"You too sir," Lucy replied.

"Just Alex," I told her.

"Of course," Lucy answered with a blush so much like her daughter's.

Just then we had more join us. Mindy and Rob came skipping in like little kids. Gabby and I both burst out laughing. I'm pretty sure we were both laughing at Rob skipping.

"Rob why are you skipping like that?' Gabby asked with a snort.

"I think it may be because Mindy and him had a reunion last night," I replied laughing. Rob and Mindy both glared at me but still held hands.

"Alex baby, Good morning," Shanna exclaimed entering the room with Damon. I somehow managed not to cringe at her nickname for me.

"Good morning Shanna," I answered. Damon nodded his head at me and I returned the gesture.

Neither acknowledged anyone else. Not a surprise. Rob and those two absolutely despised each other. Gabby probably despised them even more. And Lucy looked scared to death to see them, giving me more reason to believe they were spies too. It was quite unnerving realizing how many spies were in this house, unwilling or not.

Last to arrive was Brad. Cynthia and Sam had spent the night at their own home. I assumed Carlos and Jenna decided to sleep in since they did not get to bed until late last night like myself. Brad walked in with an air of confidence though I could sense some nervousness in him. He earned an extra long glare from Rob.

"Okay let's eat," Gabby said trying to break the tension.

Gabby dug into her plate of food followed by everyone else. Well besides Shanna and Lucy whom picked at their food. Gabby was showing a side of her I had never seen before. She was confident, wise, and when she said it was time to eat her voice held authority. I could see her being a great queen some day.

**So kind of a sudden ending but I really had no good time to stop this chapter. I decided to include Lucy's POV since none of the characters not even Gabby knows Lucy really well. And it was important to understand Lucy's thoughts and feeling. Well Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24:  Day out

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the later than usual update. Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter! Please R&R!**

**Alexander's POV**

After lunch, I told Gabby to come to my room. I needed to talk to her about her position here and to make sure everything was alright. Knowing her she probably thought I was mad at her and wanted to punish her.

Gabby followed me to my room fiddling with her hands. It hurt me that she was still scared of me. I never had given her a reason to fear me. I mean I had never laid a hand on her or even yelled at her.

I opened my door and Gabby followed me through. I sat on my bed motioning for Gabby to do the same. She sat down next to me, but looked very uncomfortable.

"Gabby why do you think you are here?" I asked her.

"Because I am in trouble," she mumbled. I knew it. She doesn't think I ever want to talk to her for a good reason.

"And why would you be in trouble?" I asked her. I really wanted to hear her answer.

"Because I burnt the bologna sausage at lunch," I answered.

"Gabriella do you seriously think I would be angry at you for that?" I asked her in shock.

"I don't know. I mean some people like burnt bologna, but you seemed not to like it very much," Gabby quickly explained.

"Gabby even if I didn't like it, I would not be mad. No one is perfect," I told her.

"So you are not mad at me?" Gabby asked with a hopeful expression.

"Of course not Gabby," I told her.

"Okay then why did you ask me here?" Gabby asked her face quickly revealing a breathtaking smile.

My God, she was beautiful. She may not be perfect, but she was perfect for me. She was kind, sweet, forgiving, and protective of those she loved.

"I wanted to tell you, you no longer have to stay here. You are of course welcome to stay, but as a guest not a servant," I explained to her.

Gabby's mouth dropped open. I would of laughed, but I was nervous what her answer would be. I really hoped she didn't decide to leave. I would be devastated.

**Gabby's POV**

Was he serious? I knew he said I was no longer a slave, but to be totally free. I could go out my own. But I really didn't want to. I may have been a slave here, but I also made great friends here. Rob was like the older protective brother and younger joking brother I never had. Mindy was such a good friend, I don't know what I would do without her. And then there was Peter who was like a father to me.

And then there was Alex. I wasn't sure on my feelings towards him. I knew I really cared for him. He was always so kind to me, and treated me with respect even when I was his slave. I can no longer imagine life without him.

"Um I would like to stay," I answered.

He smiled, and his blue eyes lit up. He suddenly engulfed me in a hug. I was shocked, but quickly returned it. It felt so right to be held in his arms like this, and this time it was him who initiated the hug. He smelled like cinnamon and freshly mowed grass. Not exactly the best combination, but it worked for him. He eventually broke the hug.

"I'm guessing you are glad I decided to stay," I answered with a smile.

"I sure am," Rob said in the doorway.

Rob and Mindy both stood in the doorway with huge smiles. Rob quickly came over and hugged me. Mindy pushed him out of the way and hugged me too.

"It's about damn time," Rob said punching Alex in the shoulder. Alex nudged Rob with his shoulder. They were so cute together. They were acting like children, I wish I was that carefree.

"So what do you plan to do now that you are free?" Mindy asked.

"How about going to a movie?" I asked.

I always loved going to movies. Movies were like books to me. They gave me a world to escape too. A place that made me forget all my worries.

"Sure what movie?" Rob asked.

"Are you coming too?" I asked him.

"Of course you didn't think you could leave me did you G.G?" Rob asked with a smirk.

"Never Rob, How about you Alex?" I asked him. I hoped he would say yes.

"As long as it's not about vampires," Alex replied.

"Deal," I answered with a smile.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at a movie. We decided to see a comedy with Adam Sandler in it. It was actually quite good. Though I was tempted to throw some popcorn at the couple making out in front of us. I mean seriously they could of at least sat in the back. After the movie, we refilled our popcorn and got in the Mercedes.

"That movie was hilarious. Good choice M&M," Rob said kissing her on the cheek.

"Aw how cute," I replied. Mindy looked embarrassed, while Rob just threw popcorn at me.

"So I say we head to the beach," Alex said from the drivers seat.

We all agreed. We got to the beach about an hour later. It was now 6 p.m. There was no one else there, which surprised me. I expected it to be real busy, though I was only guessing because of T.V. I had never actually been to a beach growing up.

"So who wants to walk along the beach?" Alex asked us.

"I'm fine. I just want to sit in the sun for a little bit," Mindy replied.

"Yeah me too," Rob answered.

"Um I would like to," I said.

Alex and I walked along the beach in silence for awhile. I didn't really mind. It was beautiful. The water were glistening from the sun and the end of the waves just hit our bare feet. We turned a curve and when I looked back I could no longer see Rob and Mindy. Not like I was worried. Alex could for sure protect me.

"You want to rest here for awhile," Alexander asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah that sounds good," I replied. We both stepped back a few steps into the dry sand, and sat down. I studied Alex, as he looked out into the ocean. His black hair looked even more wild than usual. His hair had grown out just a little bit. He wiped a black wisp away from his eyes. I couldn't see his eyes right now, but I could imagine they were a light blue since he was so relaxed. He turned towards me, and I blushed because I was caught staring at him.

"So how do you like this part of the ocean?" Alex asked me. I know I like the view of you. But I didn't say that out loud.

"I love the ocean. I never knew something could be so relaxing," I replied honestly.

"Do you mean you have never been to the ocean before?" He asked with a surprised expression.

I blushed again from embarrassment. How could I have let that slip? I didn't like thinking about my past. It brought back too many bad memories.

"Um…I never had time with school and all the work at home," I told him.

"You mean you weren't allowed? Don't you?" He asked me with raised eyebrows. Of course he knew I was lying. It didn't take a genius to figure out, why someone who lived in Florida had never been to the beach!

I looked away from his probing eyes. Of course I wasn't allowed. I was only ever allowed at school and home. My only escape from my life of hell was my books. I knew I could never go back living like that. I don't now how I survived over 17 years living like that.

"Gabby I'm just trying to understand you better. I want to help you with the pain you must have experienced," Alex said with a sincere tone.

"Yeah I wasn't allowed," I said quietly. "I wasn't ever allowed to do anything but chores, sleep, eat, homework and go to school. Though I read sometimes when I was supposed to be sleeping"

"How did you live like that?" Alex asked me.

"It was difficult. Sometimes I felt like giving up, but I knew there had to be something better out there," I explained with a few tears escaping.

"And I didn't help you, by acting the way I did when you arrived to my home," Alex said with a guilty expression.

"What were you supposed to do? I was planning on slaying your family and you," I then I broke down crying.

Alexander pulled me into a hug. I put my head on his shoulder my tears soaking through his white t-shirt. He soothingly ran his hand up and down my hair that rested on my shoulders.

"Gabby you did not plan that, so you did not deserve my treatment. Just please don't cry," Alex said. I couldn't stop crying. I tried taking deep breaths, but that didn't work either. Finally ten minutes later, my tears dried out.

"Are you better?" Alex asked removing his arms from around me, but still keeping his hand on my leg.

"Yes I'm better. I'm sorry Alex," I told him.

"Don't be. I realized you needed to get that out," He told me.

"Thanks for…um keeping me company," I replied twiddling my fingers.

"I will always be here for you Gabby," Alex said looking me in the eye.

"Um alright well we should get back to Rob and Mindy," I said feeling uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"Good point," Alex said.

After interrupting Mindy and Rob's make out session, we headed back to the mansion. We got home about 10 p.m and after quick good nights I headed up to my room. I hope my mother had an okay day. I had asked her to come with, but she decided to stay and hang out with Peter.

I walked into my room and quietly shut the door. My mom laid on the right of the bed curled into a ball. She looked to be sleeping pretty peaceful. I quickly changed into my purple nightgown and grabbed my extra quilt and got into bed.

"Gabby is that you?" My mother asked sitting up and looking at me.

"Yeah mother. I just got back," I replied in a whisper.

"Oh, did you have a good time?" My mother asked me.

"Yep, for the most part," I told her. Crying my eyes out wasn't the best.

"Sweetie did something happen?" My mother asked with a worried tone.

"Nothing bad mother. I just had a memory relapse at the beach, but Alex comforted me," I replied honestly. I didn't want her to think anything too serious happened.

"Okay sweetie good night," My mother said kissing me on the forehead.

She turned back around and quickly fell back asleep. I still laid in the same position staring at her back in shock. She had just kissed me. Did this mean she really cared for me? Maybe even loved me? Everything I thought about my family was changing. And I didn't know if I was ready for what laid ahead or not? My eyes finally closed and I went to sleep. Too bad my dream catcher couldn't take all my nightmares away.


	26. Chapter 25: Confrontation

_**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers from last week! Please R&R**_

_**Gabby's POV**_

_It was the last day of my sophomore year of high school. I was talking towards Brad's car when I accidentally dropped my handful of books. I went to pick them up, but discovered someone had already picked them up for me. _

_Standing back up I saw Cam, a popular freshman. He may have been popular, but he was always kind to everyone. He held out my books for me. I grabbed them from him with a blush._

"_Thanks," I mumbled._

"_No problem…Have a good afternoon," he told me and walked off._

_After a few minutes, I walked towards where Brad was standing by the car. I could tell he was pissed. He didn't like when I talked to other boys and it probably didn't help that I blushed. Brad never made me feel like blushing. Brad got into the driver's seat and I slowly got into the passenger side of his red Pontiac solstice._

_He started the car in silence and began driving down the road. I didn't dare look at him, but it didn't stop me from trembling. I knew I was in big trouble. I mean I should have just ignored Cam, and took my books without thanking him. It was just an automatic thing to say thank you, and truth be told I had a bit of a crush on Cam._

_We pulled into my driveway. He shut the car off, and I tensed waiting for the blow. He didn't disappoint. His palm connected with my face. My hands automatically reached up to touch my burning and soon to be bruised skin. _

"_If I ever see you talking to that boy or any boy for that matter besides me, I will do a lot worse than that. Understood?" He asked me._

_I just sat there quietly; still shocked he did not do anything worse to me. I mean it hurt, but it wasn't that bad. And I did in a way deserve it. I had talked with another boy. He pinched my left leg._

"_I said is that understood?" He asked me._

"_Yes sir," I answered. _

_I knew better than to refer to him by his name when he was this pissed. He let go of my leg, clearly pleased with my response. He then grabbed my face causing me to tense up. He kissed me not very gently and then got out of the car. I followed him out of the car into my house._

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was about 5 A.M. This nightmare wasn't as bad, as other memories. It did though serve as a reminder on how much I had changed since I left home. For one thing I knew I did not deserve what Brad did to me that day. All I had done was say thank you to Cam. I mean even if I had flirted with Cam, Brad had not right to lay a hand on me. He should of never laid a hand on me.

I carefully got out of my bed, as to not wake my mom up. I knew I wasn't falling back to sleep. I had too much to think about, my present, future, and past life. Though the nightmare was still in my thoughts, the thing that most consumed my thoughts was my mom saying she loved me.

I mean I never expected to hear that pass her lips and with so much sincerity for that matter. Growing up I thought she hated me. I mean I heard both Daniel and my mother refer to me as a mistake. I didn't know what they meant by that, but I knew it wasn't a good thing.

I walked to the kitchen to make myself an early breakfast. I decided on a bowl of cereal. I hadn't had cereal forever. These vampires always wanted the fancy breakfasts. As I ate, I again thought about how my relationship with Alex had progressed. I mean we started out as enemies, then moved to acquaintances, then friends, and now I'm not sure what we are.

"Seems like I finally caught you alone," a voice said from the doorway.

I looked to see Brad standing shirtless in the doorway with his arms crossed. Shit I was in for it now. I should have brought my cereal up to my room with me, where there were vampires close by.

"What do you want Brad?" I asked pretending nonchalance.

"I came here to teach you a lesson," he said slowly walking towards me.

"I'll call for help," I stated.

"Go for it, but by the time someone gets here you would be dead," Brad said with a smirk.

Brad had now backed me in a corner. How stupid could I be? I should of at least made a break towards the door before I backed myself into a corner. He smiled down at me, and I realized he held something in his hand. I realized it was duct tape.

"I am not letting you put that on me," I stated.

"Oh yes you are. Because if you make an accidental noise and someone begins to come, I will snap your pretty little neck," Brad explained with no remorse.

He stuck the duct tape over my mouth, never losing his smirk. Suddenly all my fear left me, replaced by anger. I did not deserve to be treated like this. Sure I had made some mistakes in my life, but nothing to deserve this. I pushed at Brad's chest.

My hand began to feel warm, and suddenly Brad jumped back with a yelp. I looked to see two red handprints on his chest. It was almost like I branded him. I studied my hands but they looked like they always do. What just happened?

"What's going on down here?" Alexander asked appearing behind Brad. He was soon joined by the rest of the household besides my mother.

"That bitch just burnt me," Brad exclaimed.

"I…I didn't mean to. I was just trying to push him off of me," I explained nervously.

Suddenly a first flew out and hit Brad right in the face. Brad fell to the ground and quickly stood up angrily. Rob stood smirking putting his fist back down to his side. Both Shannon and Damon held Brad back.

"What the hell was that for?" Brad yelled. At this point my mom had joined us from all of the commotion. She looked back and forth between Rob and Brad with a shocked expression.

"For laying your filthy hands on G.G," Rob explained, "And I want you out of this house immediately!"

"You are not in charge," Brad said.

"No but I am, and if you are not off these grounds in 30 seconds I will forcibly remove you," Alex said anger clear in his voice.

I had never seen him this angry. He was usually the calm one, but right now he was holding his hands in fists at his side and was shaking with anger. He looked ready to murder someone. Brad quickly ran out, but not before glaring in my direction.

"Let me make this clear. The next person to hurt anyone in this house will be put in the dungeon," Alex said giving a pointed look to Damon and Shanna, "Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Everyone seemed surprised by Alex's outburst. And Shanna and Damon did not seem too happy about it. I also noticed that Carlos and Jenna seemed very nervous.

"Very well, I want everyone to go back to where they came from, besides Gabby," Alex explained.

My mother looked at me for permission to leave. I gave a nod of my head letting her know it was okay. She left followed closely by Peter. Cynthia and Sam both left too. I hadn't realized they spent the night here. Shanna and Damon both reluctantly left, obviously hoping for an explanation of Brad's burns. Carlos and Jenna then followed them. Rob and Mindy did not move.

"Let me guess, you two are joining Gabby and I in my room?" Alex asked in a amused tone.

"Yep no way are we missing this," Mindy answered for both of them.

Alex just rolled his eyes and walked off towards his room. I nervously followed him. Rob gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I gave him a grateful smile.

"Gabby don't worry. You are not in trouble," Mindy told me.

"I know, I just can't help being nervous. I have no idea what just happened," I answered in a whisper though I was pretty sure they all heard me anyways.

We arrived in Alex's room and all three of them sat down on the bed. I slowly walked over and sat on the end of the bed about 5 ft from Alex.

"Gabby could you explain what happed downstairs?" Alex asked me.

I looked towards him and explained what happed downstairs. They all were looking at me with surprised and excited expressions. I didn't understand why they were so happy.

"Gabby do you know what this means?" Mindy asked with a gleeful expression.

"Ah, I'm a freak," I answered.

"No, it means you are the fire polar power!" Mindy exclaimed.

"What me? No, it must have been something else," I said. No way could I be destined to fight against Shanna. I would for sure lose.

"I think Mindy may be right Gabby," Alex said, "What did you feel when you burnt Brad?"

"I felt angry for all the things he had done to me throughout the years," I explained.

"What do you mean years? You just met him this year?" Alex asked.

"Um well he's kind of my ex-boyfriend," I mumbled.

"WHAT?" all three exclaimed.

"It's just well he said he would finish what he started with me, if I told anyone the truth," I explained in haste. I really didn't want them mad at me for lying.

"What did he mean 'finish what he started'?" Alex asked his hands in fists again.

"Um…well he almost took me one time before my mother stopped him," I explained a tear escaping.

"Damnet I'm chasing down and killing him," Rob nearly yelled.

"No Rob. I want to kill him now, but we will wait. He is probably almost to Eric by now anyways," Alex told him.

"Yes and before we let Eric know we know who all the spies are, we have to help Gabby unleash her new found powers," Mindy explained.

"Oh fine, but I call fighting Brad," Rob pouted.

"Very well I'll be fighting Eric anyways," Alex told him.

"And I call Damon," Mindy said.

"Um you guys I really think the thing with Brad was a fluke. I mean there is now way I am the polar power and even if I am, I'm not going to be able to defeat Shanna," I told them.

"Nonsense we just have to get you angry again," Alex told me.

"Which will be the hardest part yet. In all the months I've known you, I've never seen you angry," Rob explained.

"Um yeah anger is kind of new to me. I'm usually just scared," I told them.

"Well I'm sure I can find a way to make you angry," Rob said with an evil smirk.

"Ah I don't think I like this plan," I replied. They all just smiled at me. Oh no what have I gotten myself into!


	27. Chapter 26:  Evil Rising

**Here's a little something, until u wait for the next real chapter. Also I have a poll on my profile for what story I should do next. Please check it out!**

**Brad's POV**

I got into my car and drove a few hours to Eric's home at the time. I was beyond pissed at what Gabby did to me. How dare she burn me? That stupid bitch. She used to know her place and be respectful to those higher than her.

But Alex and Rob filled her head with independence and courage. She needed to be brought down a few notches. I couldn't wait until Eric got a hold of her. She will be fair game then. And I will punish her for her disobedience and then I will make her come to respect me again.

I was a nervous though of confronting Eric. He wouldn't be too happy that I can no longer be in Alexander's mansion. But hopefully the news about Gabby being the other polar power will make him less angry. He already has Shanna under his control, and soon he would have Gabby. Without either of the polar powers Alexander had no chance. And he and his band of misfits will be brought to their place.

I arrived at Eric's mansion soon. From above ground it looked just like a small house, but once you got inside, there were about four floors under. It looked like a vampires home should look like. Not all bright and cheery like Alexander's mansion. No this one was all black, with an occasional red.

The top guard, Josh, of Eric led me to Eric's private office. He went in to announce my presence. He came back out, telling me I was allowed to go in. I walked into his office. I avoided looking at the soon to be vampire king for a few seconds. Instead I studied the office. There was a black desk, with neatly stacked papers ,the only white in the room. The walls were black with a mural of red fire.

"Brad so nice to see you," Eric announced. I slowly turned to face him. He had his blond hair slicked back, and his green eyes probed into mine. His posture was relaxed but I could detect the danger underneath. "Please sit down"

I sat down on the chair across from him. All that was separating us was his desk. I hated being scared. I liked having control, and being able to be the strongest.

"So what have you come here to tell me?" He asked. I gulped. I quietly told him what happened between Gabby and I, and how she burned me. His expression never changed. Though I had caught a spark of excitement in his eyes when I mentioned Gabby burning me.

**Eric's POV**

After Brad finished his story, I remained silent for a few minutes. I knew Gabriella was special the minute I saw her as a baby. The possibilities of having both polar powers under my power were endless. I knew she was close to Rob and Alexander, but a little retraining with the help of Daniel and Brad I would have her once again the submissive, obedient, scared girl.

"Thank you Brad, it seems you are out of a job now," I said. Him squirming in his seat gave me immense satisfaction.

"Yes your majesty, but there must be something I can do," he almost pleaded.

I knew he thought I was going to kill him, but I had other plans for him. I needed him to help retrain Gabby, plus I liked his controlling personality he held around anyone lower in station in him, while still respecting the more powerful. It was a trait I greatly admired.

"Well I need an extra guard around. Especially now that Alexander is more aware that I am close. I want you to be that guard," I told him.

"Of course your majesty," he said with a sigh of relief. I smirked at him.

Anything else you need, your majesty?" He asked.

"Yes, be ready to take care of my sweet, innocent daughter when she arrives," I replied.

"With pleasure your majesty," He answered with a gleeful smirk.

**Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 27: Annoyed and Confused

**Alex POV**

I would love to just focus on helping Gabby develop her powers, but I had more immediate matters to deal with. Rob and I walked down the hallway towards Carlos and Jenna's room. I had told Rob about them being spies, and how they were now going to be double agents.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Rob asked for the tenth time tonight.

"As I told you before, I believe we can , but Carlos is definatly hiding something," I told him.

"I just don't want to endanger Mindy or Gabby," Rob explained.

"And neither do I, but I think they could really benefit us," I told him.

We stopped talking as we neared their room. We announced our presence and proceeded into the room. Carlos and Jenna were sitting on their bed, while holding each other hands. How I wish I could have that kind of care and devotion from someone.

"So if I am correct you will have Eric's dear friend meet you tomorrow night? Am I right?" I asked them.

"Yes, Cam will be here," Carlos answered. I didn't miss the way Jenna shivered at his name, and how Carlos laid a hand on her leg for support.

"Very well, then Rob and I have come up with a plan…" I began.

After telling them the plan, they agreed to follow it. I left the room along with Rob. Rob headed off towards his and well now Mindy's room too, and I headed off to my room.

**Gabby's POV**

I woke up in the morning to find my mom still gone from the room. No doubt still with Peter "sleeping". I was happy for my mom. Peter was sweet and would never treat my mother like Daniel did. He would love and cherish her.

I got up and showered. I decided to wear my yellow sundress with white flowers covering it. I put my hair into a braid and draped it over my shoulder. I chose to wear my yellow flip flops and of course as always the necklace from Alex.

I walked down to discover the smell of cinnamon in the air, reminding me of Alexander. Walking down I came to quite a sight. My mom and Peter stood in the kitchen flour covering them from head to toe. My mom was giggling like a school girl while her and Peter through handfuls of flour at each other.

I cleared my throat to let make them aware of my presence. Both froze in their movements to look at me with twin guilty expressions. My mother tried quickly threw one last handful at Peter, who easily dodged it. My mom gave a pout.

"So fun morning I see…" I said interrupting the silence.

"A fun night as well," Peter said with a smirk. My mother blushed as well as me.

"Peter, be quiet," My mom said pushing me. Though I didn't like the image of that came into my mind from Peter's comment, I really was happy for them.

"So did you actually make breakfast or just had a food fight?" I asked changing the subject.

"Ha…we made it. We have cinnamon French toast in the warmer," Peter explained, "We figured since you will be training soon we'd make breakfast"

"Well thank you," I replied.

After breakfast, Alexander led me into the backyard. It was pretty empty besides the green grass that covered the whole ground. He told me he would be training me today. I was a little nervous since I knew he was supposed to get me mad. I hoped he wouldn't try anything to drastic.

"Alright try to throw a fireball at me," Alex told me.

"There's no way I can do that," I replied.

"Just do it!" he ordered. I jumped, startled at his tone.

"O..okay I'll try," I said. I concentrated on pulling my powers at him, but only a puff a smoke came out. Hmm…at least it's something.

"That was just pathetic," Alex said.

I tried again, but the same thing happened. Again and again I tried but nothing ever changed. Alex laughed at my pathetic attempts and I began to get annoyed. I mean I had only discovered my powers yesterday. He couldn't expect me to master my powers yet!

"Would you stop laughing? You can't expect to be able to make fire on my first day!" I exclaimed.

"Ha…you probably never will. You probably didn't even burn Brad. You probably just pushed him a little too hard. He strikes me as kind of a cry baby," Alex explained.

"You know what! I'm sick of you making fun of me! I'd like to see you make fire out of thing air!" I said. I swung my hands in the air out of annoyance and suddenly the grass set on fire around me. Just as quickly as it happened, the fire was gone.

I stared down in shock at the ground. I heard clapping and I looked over to see Alex with a smug grin on his face. I really wanted to go slap it off his face. I huffed and turned around to walk back in the house.

"Gabby wait, you didn't really believe all those things I said. I was only trying to get you angry," He said pulling me back around. He lightly put his hands on my shoulders his light blue eyes looking into my green ones.

"So I'm not pathetic?" I asked still pouting.

"Gabby you are far from pathetic. And I really like you," Alex said.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? Maybe you are just worried I will kill you," I said being stubborn.

Suddenly I found his soft lips on mine. My whole body stiffened. No one had ever kissed me besides Brad. He gently coaxed my mouth open with his tongue. Pretty soon I felt myself returning the kiss. My whole body tingled from the sensations of his lips on mine. It caused feelings I had never known existed. Too soon Alex broke the kiss, and I found myself trying to catch my breath.

He looked at me with a smirk. His bright blue eyes though showed how happy he was, by my reaction to his kiss. I touched my lips trying to figure out what I had felt moments ago. I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't corporate.

"So do you believe me now?" He asked.

"Yes," I managed to croak. If possible his smug look got even bigger.

"But you do know that you won't be able to trick me again. I mean I'll know you are trying to get me angry," I said trying to break the awkwardness of the situation. Yet again I didn't think he felt awkward at all.

"Well we could Shanna as your target," Alex said.

"Hmm…that is very tempting," I said with a smile, "Can Damon be invited too?"

"Sure, just make sure to let Mindy join into the fun too?" Alex joked.

"Well of course!" I said with a laugh.

Alexander and I walked back into the house. I know longer felt awkward, just confused. I mean he had kissed me to show he liked me right? Or maybe it was just lust? I would like to think it was more. But though that kiss sparked a fire in me, Alex had probably had numerous kisses before from more experienced woman.

"Gabby is something wrong?" Alex asked with a concerned expression as we entered the house.

"Nope, just a bit tired," I lied managing to conjure up a smile.

"Oh, well you did work pretty hard today. Why don't you go take a nap? I'll wake you up for supper," Alex told me.

"Actually that sounds like a great idea," I replied honestly.

"Okay, well have a nice nap," Alex said giving me a quick kiss on the lips and then continued to walk off towards the main room.

I stood in the hallway in shock staring at his retreating back. What the hell just happened…again? He kissed me. I mean it wasn't quite as fulfilling as the first one, but it was nice just the same. Why did everything have to be so confusing?

**Okay again I apologize for the short chapter. But just hold on for a few more weeks, and I'll be done with college for the year and will be able to make longer chapters! Anyways I was a little nervous writing this chapter, so please tell me what you thought! And please check out my poll on my profile, i only have 4 votes so far (Thanks to those who voted!).**


	29. Chapter 28:  What the hell?

**So here's the next chapter. I have finals this week, but after that I should be able to update at least once a week! Enjoy!**

**Gabby's POV**

The next few days continued pretty normally, besides the fact of Rob trying to make me angry constantly. He had tripped me numerous times, spilt water on my head, woke me up at 3 A.M every morning with a blow horn, and threw three pies in my face. The only thing he was able to do, was get me to give him a small burn on his arm. Obviously me getting angry was not working out.

"Hey G.G," Rob said coming up to the table where I was eating a late lunch.

"Please tell me you aren't here to piss me off again," I said with a sigh.

"Nah, and I'm really sorry for the past few days. But I decided we should try a different approach to strengthen your powers," Rob explained.

"Really, what?" I asked brightening up. Anything was better than being constantly annoyed by Rob.

"Well I decided I'm going to dress up as Brad," Rob explained with a serious expression.

"Yeah somehow I don't think you will fool me," I replied.

"Fine, then we will go with Plan B, which is harness your power from within," Rob explained, "Kind of like what they do in star wars"

"Hmm…I guess it could work. You mean like centering my power, right?" I asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Exactly, let's go try it outside," Rob said grabbing my wrist and practically dragging me outside.

When we got outside, Rob put a chair in the middle of the field. He said he refused to play target to me, which was probably pretty smart for him, since I was tempted to just burn him a little for his antics today.

"Alright G.G concentrate and throw your powers at the chair," Rob told me. I nodded at him to show my understanding.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I concentrated on my inner strength, and tried centering all my power. I felt a since of power gather within me. I breathed out, and then threw my arms towards the chair concentrating of sending all my powers towards the chair. The chair burst into flames.

Rob ran up and hugged me as I barely contained my glee as the chair turned into ashes. I hugged him smiling as he kissed my cheek congratulating me.

"Oh thank you Rob. Thanks so much," I exclaimed happily.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked angrily.

I looked to see Alex standing with an angry expression. Shanna stood with him with a smug smile. I didn't understand his anger that was radiating off him.

"I made fire, without anger," I replied.

"That's great, but why was Rob's arms wrapped around you?" He asked.

"He was just congratulating me," I answered.

"Well he better not congratulate you anymore," Alex replied with a voice of authority.

"What's your problem man? You don't own G.G!" Rob yelled at him.

"Just remember who's boss," Alex said and with that left us.

I stared at his back in shock. What the hell was wrong with him? It was just an innocent hug. And anyways Rob liked Mindy. Shanna left with her smug smile still on her lips.

"Rob what just happened?" I asked him.

"He's jealous," Rob explained.

"But why? " I asked with a confused expression.

"Because he knows I should be with you," Rob told me.

"You have Mindy," I answered.

"She's just a fling. I love you G.G," Rob said gently touching my cheek.

"Well you can't have me!" I exclaimed stomping off.

I headed to my room, and slammed the door behind me. What is wrong with everyone? Alex gets mad at me without giving me a chance to explain. Rob confessed his love for me, when I thought he really cared for Mindy. Did they all take crazy juice this morning?

I spent the rest of my day in the room. The only person I allowed in my room was my mom. She brought me food, and after much convincing on my part I got her to leave me alone, and go to see Peter. I just didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone about my secrets right now, especially to a woman I hated for years!

Night came, and my mother still had not returned. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I told them to go away, but Jenna said it was urgent. I quickly walked out of the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked Jenna, who looked to be very nervous.

"Rob is hurt. He was walking home and was attacked," Jenna explained.

"Did you get Alex?" I asked anxiously. I mean I know I was mad at Rob, but I didn't want him hurt, well not seriously at least.

"He ran out of the house a couple of hours ago to cool down, and he hasn't come back," Jenna explained., "come on hurry!"

I ran after Jenna, who was walking pretty quickly for a human, or I guess a half-vampire in my case. I still don't completely believe that, even after discovering my powers. We walked out the front door, and I immediately ran over to Rob's body which was laying on the ground.

I didn't see any marks on him. He was laying completely still. I reached out to touch his cheek. He sat up really fast. He looked at me with a sad look. But other than that he looked perfectly fine.

"What's going on?" I asked starting to get nervous. I looked to see Jenna crying.

"I'm sorry G.G. I hope you will forgive me," Rob said with a sincere expression. I looked at him with a confused expression. Suddenly I felt a cloth go over my mouth. I struggled but it was no use. My world went black.

**Okay so I know very, very odd and confusing chapter. And a lot of u are probably like what the hell just happened? Don't worry it will become less confusing too! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	30. Chapter 29:  Captured again?

**Here's the next chapter. I know a lot of people are confused and frustrated with Rob. And some are questioning if he is really evil or not? All your questions will be answered in time, so just be patient please : ) And thanks for all the reviews! If I didn't reply to them, it was because they were anonymous, or I couldn't pm u since my review reply was not working. **

**Anyways sorry about the long author note. Please enjoy!**

**Eric's POV**

Cam, Jenna, Carlos, and Rob all walked into my abode. Rob carried Gabby. I was really surprised when I found out from Cam, that Rob wanted to help us get Gabby. But love made best friends turn against each other. That is why I didn't bother with love. But I sure did enjoy lust.

"Welcome, welcome. Now Rob you and I should go talk in my office," I told him.

"Not until I set G.G down in a bedroom. And get your word no one will touch her while we talk," he told me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. How dare he order me around? But I need his help, to get inside information, so for now I will let him think I will listen to him. I motioned to Cam, to take Gabby. Rob looked reluctant to hand her over, but gently laid the girl in Cam's arms.

"And Cam make sure no one touches her," I told him.

"Yes sir," Cam said running off to one of the guest rooms.

"Follow m.." I began but a crash interrupted me.

I looked over to see a blond haired, curvy girl. She had knocked over five sets of armor, and was now looking at us with a shocked expression. I knew she was one of Alex's helpers but I could not recall her name. I had only seen pictures of her from Shanna. I think she had dated Damon at one point.

"Mindy?" Rob asked with a confused expression.

Mindy seemed to break out of her shock, and ran towards the door. I motioned to the guards to grab her. They chased after her, and returned a few minutes later with Mindy held between him. She was still kicking and screaming. I heard a few grunts from the guards.

"How dare you Rob! You said you loved me, and now you suddenly love Gabby!" she yelled at him, completely ignoring me.

I looked at Rob's face. It wore a cold expression. I remembered that these two were kind of a thing or something. What I didn't realize was how serious it was, or at least Mindy was led to believe it was.

"Sorry, babe but I was just using you until I could have G.G to myself," Rob said with a smirk.

"You're a bastard!" She exclaimed, "G.G will never have you after this!"

"How nice of you to join us," I said breaking into Mindy's rant.

She looked over at me. I was a little disappointed that her expression was one of anger, not of fear. Everyone was usually at least a little afraid of me. I mean I was a strong, powerful, and intimidating man!

"Do you know who I am?" I asked her.

"Yes the asshole who believes he will one day be king again," she explained. I swore I heard Rob sigh, but when I looked over he still held the same cold expression.

"Take her to the room that Cam is guarding. I'll deal with her later," I stated.

The guards walked off with Mindy. I heard several grunts of pain from the guards, but they were silenced with a feminine grunt of pain and a curse at the guards. I motioned with my hand for Rob to follow me.

We got in my office. Rob closed the door behind him, and went to sit in the chair. I sat down in my chair, across from him. The desk sat between us. Rob put his feet up on my desk. I glared at him, and he slowly took his feet off the desk.

"So now that you have brought me Gabby. What would you like?" I asked him.

"I want G.G to be mine. I don't want anyone else to have her," he told me.

"Very well," I replied. Brad wouldn't be happy, but Rob's happiness and cooperation was more important that his. "And what about Mindy?"

"I suppose I would ask you not to kill or seriously hurt her. G.G wouldn't be too happy with me, if something happened to her," Rob said with a nonchalant expression.

"Very well, but if I find out that you backstabbed or lied to me in any way, I will kill your dear G.G will be killed, then Mindy, and then you. Is that understood?" I asked him.

"Crystal, now can you have someone take me to my girl," He asked.

"Follow the guard posted outside the door," I told him.

Rob walked out of the office. Things were finally going my way. Without G.G, and with Rob and Shanna on my side, Alexander didn't have a chance. Soon I will once again have my rightful place as king.

**Mindy's POV**

The guards threw me in a room. I landed on the floor painfully. I couldn't believe Rob had done that to me. He professed his love for me. I wanted to just sit down and cry now, but I knew I had to keep living. And to do that, I was going to let my anger take control of me.

I slowly stood my abused body up. The guards were not to gentle, but to be fair to them neither was I. I looked around the room, and suddenly spotted a figure on the bed. I ran over recognizing the brown hair.

Gabby was set out across the bed. Her brown hair was spread across the pillow. It was unbelievably frizzy, probably because she had been in her room all day. I gently shook her. A few minutes later, her eyes slowly opened up.

Her eyes squinted at me, and a confused expression came over her face. She sat up quickly scooting to the headboard. She looked around the room frantically.

"Where am I ?" Gabby asked looking at me.

"You are at Eric's home. Rob brought you here," I said with disgust.

"What? Are you helping them too?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. I could understand her betrayal and sadness. It had to be ten times worse for her than me. She thought she had finally found great friends, then Rob goes and betrays her.

"Gabby, how could you think I would do that to you?" I asked her.

"Rob did," She said, "Oh Mindy why did he do that to us?"

I went towards her, and wrapped my arms around her. She soon returned the hug. I was surprised that she was not the only one crying. I had lost my soul mate, and she had lost her best friend.

"I don't know Gabby, I don't know," I told her.

Suddenly the door was being opened. Gabby and I jumped out of the bed and faced the door. I stood in front of Gabby protecting her, but Gabby came to stand next to me. Rob stood in the doorway.

He walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked the same as always. Nothing sinister about him. His black hair was uncombed and his green almost blue eyes looked into mine.

I went up and slapped him in his face. He didn't try to stop him, even though I knew he could have. I walked back to stand next to Gabby. Gabby laid a comforting hand on me.

"Sit on the bed now!" he ordered us.

"Why don't you make me?" I asked him.

"Very well," Rob replied. He walked over and threw me on the bed, but not before I kicked him in the stomach.

He grabbed Gabby around her waist. Gabby whimpered, looking at the ground.

"Try that again, and Gabby will be sleeping with me tonight instead of you. I really would rather not force G.G since I care for her, but if you fight me I will," Rob explained. Gabby continued to whimper in his arms.

I sat on the bed crossing my arms. But if he thought I was just going to let him sleep with him, he had another thing coming. I would fight like it was for my life tonight. Rob let go of Gabby and she ran towards me. I again engulfed her into a comforting hug.

With a sigh Rob plopped down into the desk chair. He rubbed circles in his forehead like he had a headache, but I knew that was impossible since vampires didn't get headaches. He turned to us on the bed.

Gabby still had her back to him, refusing to face him. I looked at him, and was able to see his pitiful expression. Gabby soon broke the hug, and turned towards Rob. She still avoided eye contact with him though.

"I need to tell you something. Will you two listen to me?" Rob asked.

"Like we have a choice," I replied.

"Okay so the story begins a few nights ago," Rob began.

**Okay so there is your chapter. Not a lot of questions were answered, but they will be coming next chapter. Please review!**


	31. Chapter 30: Truth and lies

**Gabby's POV**

"A few nights ago, A.J asked for my help," Rob continued, "He had recently found out that Carlos and Jenna were reluctant spies to Eric. He asked them to be double spies for him. Cam, one of Eric's top guards did weekly checks to see what new information they found out"

"Ah yes the jerk who brought me to this room," I replied.

"The one and only. Anyways to continue before M&M attacks me, Carlos told A.J that unless they had some useful information soon, or a way to capture G.G, Eric was going to kill both of them. So A.J decided to enlist my help. He knew that Eric's spies were working along the clock to capture G.G. He decided that he would rather have someone he trusts to take G.G," Rob explained.

"Hold on one minute are you telling me that Alex planned my capture?" I asked in disbelief and a little bit of anger.

"Yes, but don't be so mad. He wanted someone to protect you. So he asked me to stage the fight over you G.G. He wanted me to pretend I was jealous of how you loved A.J instead of me. This way I could pretend to be against A.J, and want to help Eric capture you. Of course that was only if full ownership of G.G was given to me" Rob said in one breath. But of course breathing was just a habit for him. I think?

"So you and your brother didn't feel the need to share this before my capture?" I asked. I mean come on. I think Mindy and I deserved to know about the plan.

"We weren't sure if you could act, and M&M wasn't supposed to follow you, and get herself captured," Rob told me.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have got captured if someone had let us in on the plan," Mindy said angrily crossing her arms.

"Mindy please don't hate me. I love you," Rob exclaimed.

"People in love, don't lie to each other," Mindy said with a huff.

"I'm sorry M&M. I just didn't want you getting hurt," Rob said.

"Yes well now I'm here unprotected since you have to pretend not to care about me. I probably will be given to Damon as a slave," Mindy said still looking angry, but you could hear the fear in her voice.

"No I already took care of that, saying if I let you get hurt G.G would never forgive or love me," Rob replied. Actually not a bad idea, because that was totally what I would of said if this situation was real, meaning Rob really had gone wacko.

"Please tell me you still love me," Rob pleaded with Mindy, momentarily forgetting my presence.

"Of course I still love you. It's not something I can just switch off, but I don't know if I can forgive you," Mindy said. I heard Rob give a sigh of relief.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Rob asked.

"I'll make you a deal, if we all get out of this alive then I will forgive you," she told him.

" I second that," I replied.

"Okay to make this situation believable, right now I will be having sex with M&M in front of you G.G. I will tell them I wanted you to be educated on the subject before you did it with me," Rob said with a perfectly straight face.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. He has got to be.

"I have to agree with Gabby on this one. First of all I haven't forgiven you yet, and second of all I would never have sex with you in front of anyone," Mindy explained with a disgusted look.

"I meant that we would act like that is what happened, not actually do it. That is unless you will do it," He said with a smirk looking at Mindy.

I rolled my eyes at him. Rob just didn't take anything seriously. Mindy laughed, but quickly covered it up with a cough. Mindy and Rob's eyes met.

So how long is he planning to have "sex" with Mindy. Because this was kind of awkward. They were just staring into each other eyes, with a lovey dovey look. I cleared my throat. Both of them quickly looked towards me.

"Um so what exactly is the plan now that I'm captured?" I asked.

"In a few nights, Eric is going to host a ball to celebrate the capturing of you and me for joining his side. Our job is to subtlety get him to make it a masquerade ball so A.J and the others can sneak in," Rob explained.

"And how the hell are we going to do that? I mean saying 'hey Eric lets have everyone wear masks'. I mean how obvious could we be," Mindy replied.

"I'm not sure what to do," Rob answered.

"What if we say it provides more excitement. And it gives Eric a chance to hear conversations between people, that normally he wouldn't. I could say he heard some people talking smack about Eric," Rob exclaimed.

"How 'bout not? Eric will probably just kill anyone that looks at him wrong," Mindy replied.

"Well who has a better idea then?" Rob asked with a pout.

"I think I do," I answered shyly.

"What is it?" Rob asked.

"Um…well you will find out as soon as you grant me an audience with Eric," I said.

"Why would you want to talk to him?" Rob asked.

"Because he's my daddy," I replied.

Rob and Mindy both looked at me like I was nuts. Guess they weren't used to me joking. But come on it's not like I had never cracked a joke before. They both kept opening and closing their mouths not sure what to say.

"I was only joking. I want to put my plan into action. So can you get me an audience with Eric?" I asked Rob.

"Fine, but be careful," Rob warned.

"Aren't I always?" I asked with a smile.

Rob rolled his eyes and after warning us to stay in the room, walked out of the room. Mindy and I just sat in silence waiting for his return. Though Mindy ripped her shirt sleeve and messed up her hair. A few minutes later Rob returned with Cam.

Rob took Mindy's appearance in with an amused expression. Cam smirked at her, and ran his finger along her shoulder by her ripped sleeve. Mindy glared at him, with hate filled eyes.

"Mind if I borrow this one later?" Cam asked Rob.

"I do, and Rob wouldn't want me to be upset, would you Robby poo?" I asked Rob in a baby voice. Rob bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry Cam, but I can't disappoint my baby!" Rob exclaimed.

Cam rolled his eyes, and looked like he wanted to kill me. I just smiled at him with an innocent expression. Rob raised his eyebrows telling me without words to be careful.

"So Cam, will take you to Eric now? Is that okay baby?" Rob asked me.

"Of course Robby poo," I replied.

I stood up, and followed Cam out the door. I tried to stay calm on the outside, but my insides were turning from how nervous I was. If I wasn't careful, Eric might see through my plan and kill us all.

We arrived at a set of doors. Cam knocked, and Eric's voice came from the other side granting entry into the room. I stepped into a room covered in black and red. It looked like something out of horror movie. Exactly where a vampire should live.

I stood by the door that had just closed behind me. My dear old dad sat behind a black desk, sitting in a comfortable black leather chair. His green eyes under his slicked back blond hair, seemed to see right into my soul. Something he did not have.

"Well don't be scared, daughter. Come sit down," he said motioning to the leather seat closest to me. It sat across from him. I slowly made my way over, and sat down in the chair. I held my hands together in my lap to keep them from shaking.

"Rob said you needed to speak to me. What would you like to talk to me about?" He asked in a smooth voice.

I looked at my lap, not wanting to meet his cold eyes. I opened my mouth, but could not seem to find my voice. I licked my lips, and got ready to tell the biggest lie for the second time in my life. This time I hoped to be more believable.

"I would like to request the ball to be a masquerade ball," I replied deciding to get the truth out first. It was true I wanted everyone to wear masks, the why would be the lie.

"And why would you want that, may I ask?" he asked in the same smooth voice.

"Well I was thinking it could be kind of like a competition. With a mask no one would know who I am, and I wouldn't know who anyone else is. Well of course that is if people do well at picking at their masks and outfits," I said beginning to babble.

I looked up to meet Eric's eyes, but instantly regretted it. His eyes didn't betray any emotion. I looked back down at my lap, and forced myself to continue.

"Um anyways, the person I choose at the end of the night, gets me. This way at least I get some kind of choice, of who owns me. And oh Mindy gets the same choice," I quickly added.

I mean it really didn't matter if I included Mindy or not, since this was just an act. But I thought that I added that part, it might be more believable. It's something I totally would of done, if this situation was real.

"Hmm…and Rob agrees with this. Because I can't afford to lose Rob," Eric explained.

"Yes he agrees. He only wants me to be happy, and anyways he's pretty arrogant and positive I will choose him, and he will win," I explained. It was kind of true. Rob had a big head.

"And why should I do this for you?" Eric asked.

"Um whoever wins I will do anything they ask of me willingly. If I choose them, I will let them have complete control of me. If you win, that means I will fight for you against Alex," I explained. Fat chance of that ever happening, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Hmm…very well. But if I find out this is some kind of trick, I will kill you and Mindy," Eric said. I could only imagine the sadistic smile he wore.

"Yes sir, I understand," I replied.

"Good, Cam will escort you back to your room," Eric said dismissing me.

I stood up and walked out the door. Cam brought me back to the room. I really hope that this works out. I wouldn't want Mindy killed, because Eric finds out that I'm lying. But yet again he's pretty arrogant so he probably wouldn't think the quiet, previously abused, girl would ever even think of lying to him, and fighting against him. Good thing he hadn't realized I was no longer that girl!


	32. Chapter 31:  He's back

**Gabby's POV**

Rob wasn't too happy about the plan. He thought it put Mindy and I into too much danger. But it was too bad for him. He went through a plan without my agreement, and now I had a plan I did without his agreement. He will just have to deal with it, as will Alex.

All three of us spent the night in the same room. I asked Rob if the others might get suspicious, but he replied that they would just think he was the luckiest man in the world. It wasn't until a few minutes after Mindy punched him in the shoulder, did I realize what he meant causing me to blush.

I woke up the morning next to Mindy on the bed. Rob was sleeping on the floor, a lenient punishment, for his part in the very stupid plan. I stretched and got up as quietly as possible to walk to the adjoining bathroom. According to Rob, every bedroom in this place had a bathroom connected to it. Pretty nice for a secret hideout.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, I realized I looked like a mess. My t-shirt and jeans were all crinkly from sleeping in them. Unlike Mindy and Rob I didn't feel comfortable sleeping in only undergarments. My hair defiantly needed to be brushed, as well as my teeth.

I wet my face to get rid of my baggy eyes, and did a quick rinse of my hair. I threw up my wavy hair into a bun. I couldn't do much with my clothes, so I guess I would have to make due for now.

I walked out of the bathroom, and to my surprise Mindy and Rob were making out. I guess they made up. I cleared my throat, and they both quickly jumped apart. They gave me identical embarrassed but happy smiles.

"That is like the second time I busted you guys making out. Shouldn't you hear me when I enter a room. I mean you are vampires, aren't you?" I exclaimed.

"Ha-ha G.G, it's kind of hard to hear someone, when were having such an intense sensual moment," Rob replied with a smirk.

"Never mind, I regret even saying something," I answered.

"So anyways, I was thinking about my plan, and it might not work. I kind of forgot you guys are vampires and can tell who people are by their scents," I explained.

"There is a way to make scents disappear. It's a certain spray some slayers created years back, and vampires found out about it. I will tell Eric that we want everyone sprayed with it, before they enter the ball," Rob explained.

"Ooh well that's convenient, and pretty smart of those slayers," I replied.

"Yes, well unfortunately for them, they ended up dead," Rob answered. Wow that sucks!

"Okay so are we going to get some new clothes or are we just going to have to wear these for the next few days," I said pointing at Mindy and I.

"Yes, and what about food? I'm starving!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Um…I already got Eric to send Jenna, and her sister Kelsey went shopping," Rob explained.

"Jenna has a sister?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"A few, I'll let her tell you about that," Rob replied with a mysterious smile.

"Um okay weirdo, now what about the food?" Mindy asked.

"Well you two are kind of expected to help make the meals," Rob said with a guilty look.

"That's fine, just show me the kitchen," I answered, "I think I can handle making breakfast!"

"I'm sure you can. I'll show you the way, and of course help out!" Rob replied.

"Yeah you better," Mindy answered.

Rob led the way down to the kitchen. The kitchen was all black, (big surprise) with just a few points of red like the one freezer. I'm not going to lie, that was way cool. I think if we win this battle with Eric, I'm going to ask if I can have that.

There was already two other people in the kitchen. It was an elderly man and woman. The woman had pepper spotted hair, and was wearing a white apron over jeans and a t-shirt. The man was wearing an apron over sweats and a loose fitted t-shirt. I was surprised Eric didn't make his slaves or servants wear rags.

Rob cleared his throat to make them aware of his presence. They both looked up at him with fear in their eyes. I never really thought of anyone being scared of Rob, but I guess they did think he was on Eric's side.

"What are you making for breakfast? We are helping," Rob told them.

"Ah…sausage and waffles. If that is alright with you?" the lady asked nervously.

"That sounds perfect. What is your name?" I asked trying to make her more comfortable.

"Greta, and this is my husband John," she said shyly.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Gabby, and these are my friends Rob and Mindy," I replied.

"Friends?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Yes, though I'm kind of mad with this one for what he did at the moment," I said pointing at Rob. Rob winked at me, causing me yet again to roll my eyes.

"I'll tell you what, since it doesn't seem Greta and John here like me very much, I will leave you two to handle breakfast with them, while I go have a chat with Eric," Rob said with a wave. Then he was off.

"So what do you guys need help with?" Mindy asked speaking to them for the first time.

Helping Greta and John with breakfast for 50 people was awkward at first, but soon Mindy and I were joking and talking about everything with them. Well besides Rob and Alex's plan, since I didn't know them that well yet. We had just got all the food together, to bring out and set out on the plates, when Greta decided to bring up a more serious matter.

"So why do you consider Rob a friend after what he did to you?" she asked both Mindy and I.

"It's complicated," Mindy replied. I agreed with Mindy.

"But he raped you last night!" Greta said in outrage.

"Ah no he didn't. I said I wasn't ready, and he accepted my wishes," I replied, "But it would be for the best if others thought he did."

"What about you?" John asked pointing at Mindy.

"Ha like I would let him do something to me, that I wouldn't want done," Mindy answered.

"Well let's start bringing this breakfast out," I said deciding it was best to change the subject now.

"Oh yeah we need to hurry. Eric gets really angry if the food isn't set out by 10, and it's already 9:45. We have a lot of food to set out," Greta said suddenly seeming very nervous.

I wonder if she was late before. I can only imagine how Eric was like when he was angry. Well I don't care if we are late, Eric isn't hurting anyone.

Lucky for us we managed to get all the food out, and the first set of drinks poured by 9:55. We were just that good, and maybe because Jenna, Carlos, and Rob helped too. Though I was angry with all three of them, I still for some reason trusted that they were on my side. And anyways I'm a curious person, and I want to know more about Jenna's sisters.

At 10:05 Cam and some other of the guards I saw yesterday arrived with Eric. Jenna cringed as Cam passed her. Carlos pulled her close to him, causing Jenna to give a weak smile. Rob sat down next to Cam, making one of the guards glare at him. I'm assuming he took their spot.

A few minutes later, a giggling Shanna and a smirking Damon came into the kitchen. Mindy mumbled something about "arrogant bastard". Damon and Shanna both turned and glared at her.

I smiled at how easy it was to rile, those two up but it quickly was wiped off my face when I heard the two voices coming towards us. Brad walked around the corner, accompanied by the devil himself. Dan, the man I was led to believe was my father, walked into the room.

He froze when he saw me, his expression one of glee, mine one of fear. I mean I shouldn't really be afraid of him. He was still human after all, and I was half-vampire, with newly discovered powers. Even though I still couldn't control them very well.

Dan smirked and began walking towards me. I stood still too afraid to move. Hundreds of memories of that smirk was running through my mind. He smirked while he swung his belt, while he lifted his hand towards my face, as he ordered me to the basement.

Suddenly I found his way blocked by a body. Mindy stood in front of me, with her arms crossed. Dan stopped looking at her with a confused expression.

"Take another step towards Gabby, and it will be your last," Mindy told him.

I now found myself slowly sinking to the ground. My legs could no longer hold me up, but I still knew what was going on around me. Mindy and Dan were still at a standoff.

"Listen girl, if you touch me there is no way you will come out of this alive," Dan told her.

"Maybe, but if you touch Gabby, you won't be coming out alive either," Mindy replied.

Dan glared at her, but must of took her threat seriously because I heard two chairs pull out. Mindy lifted me up, and announced that she was taking me to my room. I was aware of footsteps following, but didn't have the energy to turn my head to look at the person.

"It will be okay Gabby. He will never touch you again," Mindy said in a comforting whisper, as my world turned to black.

**Okay so tell me what you think! I know Gabby, seems to have gone back to her old self, but considering what Dan has done to her in the past, I think this may be how she takes it. Don't worry though she will not turn back to the completely obedient, scared girl!**


	33. Chapter 32:  We're Family?

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. If I didn't reply to you, it was either because it was anonymous or I couldn't pm you for some reason. But just know I appreciate all your reviews! Also if u haven't already check out my poll, it will be open until this story is over! (no worries though this story has many more chapters to come).**

**Mindy's POV**

I watched Gabby toss and turn in her sleep. Many times calling out Alex's name. I hated seeing her like this. She had been becoming so much stronger, and then seeing that evil man ruined it. I really wanted to rip Dan's head off now, but I don't think it would help our situation right now.

Gabby had to realize how much more stronger both physically and mentally she is then Dan now. I mean come on she was the fire power. She could melt him. Now that I would like to see! After she woke up, we are going to have to continue her training.

Rob quietly entered the room. He looked at Gabby whimpering in her sleep with a saddened expression. He walked over and rubbed circles on her back. I used to be jealous of Gabby and Rob's relationship, but now realized the friendship they possessed would never end, and I didn't want it too. It was kind of like the friendship I developed with Alex over the years.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Rob exclaimed.

"Not if I get him first," I replied knowing he was talking about Dan.

"I haven't seen her like this for a long time," Rob said kneeling down by Gabby and running his hands through her hair.

Gabby stopped whimpering in her sleep, and fell into a peaceful slumber. I loved how gentle Rob was with Gabby. He often did this for me, when we began forming a deeper relationship. I smiled remembering the first day I met Rob.

_The doorbell rang singling someone's arrival. I went and answered the door knowing that Alex's brother was stopping by today. I hoped he liked me, because I wouldn't want him to convince Alex to get rid of me._

_A young man around my age stood on the other side of the door. He had messy black hair with gentle blue green eyes. He studied me while giving me a smile, which immediately relaxed me._

"_Well hello, you must be my brother's new employee. A.J has said so much good things about you," He told me._

"_Um A.J?" I asked with a confused expression._

"_My brother, Alexander. I call him A.J. And what is your name? I'm terrible with names," Rob explained._

"_I'm Mindy," I answered._

"_Well Mindy, I will have to find you a nickname since I know we will be great friends," Rob said with his smile again._

"_I think so too," I replied returning his smile feeling the best I had in a long time. _

I smiled at the memory, and Rob looked at me with a confused expression.

"I'm just remembering when we first met," I replied, "Do you remember that day?"

"How could I ever forget. It was the day I met the most beautiful girl in the universe," He answered.

"Flattery will get you no where," I said with a smirk.

"Not even a little?" He asked with a fake pout.

"Well maybe if you kiss me," I replied.

"I think I can do that," He said leaning in. He gave me a gentle kiss, pouring all his love into it. I clung to him and returned the kiss with a little more urgency than I meant too, the stress of the last few days getting to me. Soon our tongues battled for control. If we didn't stop soon, we would find ourselves naked on the floor.

A voice cleared, and we jumped away from each other, to see Gabby smiling on the bed. She looked a lot better from her short nap. Rob smirked at her, causing me to punch him in his arm. He gave a mock groan of pain.

"How are you feeling Gabby?" I asked her.

"Better, and I'm guessing you two are doing pretty well?" Gabby said with a smirk that rivaled Rob's.

"We'd be doing even better if there wasn't any clothes between us," Rob replied with a smirk.

Gabby blushed, and her face was bright red like a tomato. I burst out laughing at Gabby's expression, though I did manage to punch Rob in the arm. Gabby soon got over her embarrassment and joined on in the laughter.

A knock on the door quickly ended our laughter. Rob got up and asked who was at the door. Gabby looked at the door with a fearful expression. She was probably worried it was Dan or my new nickname for him bastard or douche.

"It's Jenna. I've brought breakfast for Gabby and Mindy since they missed it," Jenna's voice said.

"Oh come in," Rob replied opening up the door.

Jenna walked into the room wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and a green blouse. She set down a tray with two plates of eggs and sausage. She picked up one plate and gave it to Gabby, and then gave the other one to me.

"Um I was wondering can I speak to Gabby alone?" Jenna asked with a hopeful expression.

"If it's alright with Gabby," I replied knowing what Jenna was going to tell her. Rob had told me the other night about Jenna's past. Gabby was asleep at the time.

"Sure," Gabby answered. Rob and I walked out of the room, not before each of us gave Gabby one last hug.

**Gabby's POV**

Jenna sat down on the bed next to me, with her legs to the side of her. I mimicked her position after putting my plate on the side table for later. Jenna opened up her mouth, but soon closed it. She seemed unsure how to start.

"Ah…I'm sorry about betraying you," she finally said.

"That's okay. Anyways you are on my side now. Aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"Good, so I'm guessing that's not all you came to talk to me about," I said.

"No I came to tell you something. See I've lived with Eric all my life. He raised me to be his perfect servant, or rather slave. He treated me like dirt, and I felt worthless. Then one day I met Carlos and things changed. I became more confident, and soon found myself feeling a lot more happy. Even though things were still tough since both of us were stuck working with Eric," she explained.

As I listened to her story, tears came to my eyes. Her story was so similar to mine. She was abused in some way. I'm not sure if it was physically like me, but I knew she was somehow she was abused. I also felt like I was nothing, and was always sad and depressed, until I met Rob and realized my self worth. The same thing happened with her with Carlos.

"So when Eric guaranteed Carlos and my freedom if we spied on Alex we took the job. I mean I was going to be able to live my life for myself, and Carlos of course," Jenna continued, " But what I didn't realize was that I would become such good friends with Alex, Rob, Mindy, and the others. When that happened, I felt terrible that I would have to betray them. Alex found out the truth, and instead of judging us, gave us a chance to be double agents. And that brings us to today. So do you forgive me?"

"You are already forgiven," I replied hugging her with tear filled eyes. After we both composed ourselves, Jenna looked at me again.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you. Eric is my father," Jenna told me.

"Then that means were sisters," I said excitedly.

"Well half sisters," Jenna replied.

"I prefer sisters," I answered hugging her again. She soon returned the hug.

"Wait Rob said you had a few sisters. Does that mean they are mine too?" I asked with a hopeful expression. I always wanted a sister, and now I might have more than one.

"Yep, we have two more sisters, and one brother. Tina, and Josh are great, but Penelope is a bit of a well witch. She's dating Cam," Jenna explained.

"Ah….well I'll keep my distance from her. I have enough enemies in my life right now," I said with a smile.

"Don't we all?" Jenna asked with a smirk.

"I guess it's life. I'm just so glad you are my sister," I replied with a light laugh.

"As am I," Jenna said this time she engulfed me in a hug. I may not make it through the next week, but at least I met my true family and friends before meeting my end.


	34. Chapter 33:  Meeting the fam

**Alex's POV**

I couldn't believe what I did to Gabby. It seemed like such a great plan at the time. I mean Rob would be there to protect her. But I should of told Gabby the plan, and waited until she had developed more of her powers.

Lucy was furious at me. She was beyond pissed about the danger I put her daughter in. Peter promised to kill me if something happened to either Gabby or Mindy. When Rob had reported that Mindy was caught as well, I about had a heart attack. Well if I actually had a heart.

Luckily Rob was able to protect Mindy as well. If we all made it through this, Mindy for sure will give me a piece of her mind. I should be wishing for Peter taking care of me instead.

A knock on the door interrupted me feeling sorry for myself. I gave them permission to enter. Not really caring who it was, because I knew it wouldn't be Gabby. To my shock Lucy stood in the doorway with a hesitant expression.

"Please sit down," I said after overcoming my shock. I motioned to the bed right next to where I was sitting. Lucy slowly walked over and sat as far away as possible. I smiled inside, at how alike Gabby acted the first time in my room.

We sat in silence for awhile. Lucy opened up her mouth many times to say something, and then quickly shut it. She seemed a bit scared. I decided to help her out a little.

"So I'm assuming you have something to say to me," I said causing her to jump a little bit.

"Ah yeah. I came in here to tell you to get your ass out of bed, and get going on your plan to save Gabby," she said with conviction but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"Well this was your plan. So you should quit with the self pity, and make sure your ready to defeat Eric, and save my little girl. I never helped her when she needed protection from Daniel, but she really cares for you! So you better not let her down!" She exclaimed. I could see many emotions in her eyes including regret and determination.

I reached out to touch her shoulder. She flinched as my hand came towards her. I realized she thought I was going to hit her. This Daniel must of abused her too. I slowed down my movements and touched her shoulder.

"Thanks Lucy. I needed that," I told her with a gentle smile. She gave a small smile in return.

"Will she be okay?" Lucy asked looking like the worried mom she was.

"Yes she's going to be okay," I replied honestly. Nothing was going to happen to Gabby as long as I was still alive.

Lucy burst into tears all her emotions catching up to her. I hugged her letting her cry on my shoulder. I was not letting Gabby be hurt. This was all my fault, and I was going to fix it. Of course I'm going to need some help.

**Gabby's POV**

I had made it through the day without much incident. Lunch ran smoothly with just a couple of snide remarks from Brad, Daniel, and Shanna. I'm pretty sure Damon got one in there for Mindy. Now it was dinner time.

"Hey Gabby did you finish the breadsticks?" Tina asked.

"Yep they're all done," I said just taking them out of the oven.

I had met Tina and Josh a couple of hours ago. So far I agreed with Jenna. They were great. We hit off right away. Tina enjoyed reading as much as me, and well Josh agreed to help me look amazing for the masquerade in a few days.

In the physical department they were pretty good looking. Tina had straight black hair with green eyes exactly like mine. She was tall and curvy with a model like body. She wore skinny jeans, stiletto sandals, and a black tank top. I would say she was more beautiful then Shanna considering she had a more exotic look. Of course I could be a bit bias.

Josh was tall too. He was about 6 ft and was pretty buff. He had spiky blond hair. Today he wore leather pants with a t-shirt. He loved Channing Tatum. I swear every other sentence out of his mouth had to do with how cute Channing was. Right now he was with Carlos and the other guards.

We brought out the food for the guests. Carlos and Josh stood with some of the lower guards who were not allowed to eat with the "royalty". Though Carlos was technically not a guard anymore. I guess Eric didn't trust him or something. The funny thing about that is I'm almost sure no one trusted Eric including himself. I noticed a petite brunette with a tight red dress lip locked with Cam. I'm guessing that Penelope.

I got the job of pouring the drinks. They were having red wine. I mean seriously just my luck, I am totally going to spill on someone. Wait maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. I mean Mindy did tell me I had to start realizing how strong I was.

I poured the wine for Daniel, I wasn't quite ready to mess with him yet. I mean baby steps. Now Shanna that was a different story. As I was walking towards her I purposely tripped over Damon's foot and poured all over the front of her skin tight white dress. She jumped up with a screech.

"You clumsy wench!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry ma'am. I just lost my footing," I lied with my most innocent expression.

"I'll give you lost my footing," Shanna exclaimed pulling her hand back to slap me. I flinched even though I was expecting the slap. I mean I did spill red wine on her white dress, like she cares if it's "accidental".

Just before she reached me, Rob grabbed her hand. They had some kind of glaring contest, and then with another shriek, Shanna ran out of the kitchen. Probably to change into something else. Rob sat back down in his spot.

"Clean that mess up," Eric said and with that the dinner went on. Shanna returned and besides a few glares towards Rob and I nothing happened. Of course she did drop a lot of food on the floor. Probably an accident like mine earlier.

After cleaning up after dinner, and eating the leftovers, I headed back to the room with Rob and Mindy. Jenna, Carlos, Tina, and Josh joined us too. We all sat in a circle on the floor. Rob had told me we only had a hour of down time, since he wanted me to practice using my fire power for a couple of hours tonight.

"Have you ever seen Step Up?" Josh asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Even though I already knew where this conversation was going.

"Isn't Channing so amazing in that one?" Josh asked.

"Yes, he sure is," I said holding in my smile from Tina rolling her eyes. A knock sounded on the door.

"Is someone expecting someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind," Josh replied.

"Not at all," I answered.

Rob opened the door. A tall very tan young man with black hair to his cheekbones walked in. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Josh stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"This is my boyfriend Ashton, for those who don't know" Josh said grabbing the man's hand. He looked a bit nervous waiting for a reaction.

"Isn't he a bit jealous of Channing?" I asked with a smile. Josh returned the smile.

"I don't mind. We came to an understanding. He has a bit of a crush on Channing, and I get to have a crush on Zac Efron," Ashton replied with a light laugh.

Josh and Ashton joined the group and we all sat and just talked. I found out some interesting things. Like Josh enjoyed reading almost as much as I. Jenna loved the chick flick films. And Rob was also guilty of liking some chick flicks, like Mean Girls. Soon though it was time for them to go so I could practice my fire power again. Let's just hope I don't set the room on fire.

**Okay kind of a weird spot to end it, but I'm not quite sure what I want to happen yet during her practice session, so I'm open to suggestions. Please review!**


	35. Chapter 34:  Gabby's disobedience

**A/N: Sorry about the super long wait. I've just been working a lot in the extremely hot weather at least for MN. It's been like 90-100 degrees with humidity in the 70s and 80s for like a week! And I have to work outside at a zoo. Anyways enough excuses, enjoy!**

**Gabby's POV**

The room cleared out besides Rob, Mindy, and I. We moved everything to the one side of the room, okay well Rob and Mindy did most of it. I just moved the rolling chair. Mindy and Rob were both also armed with fire extinguishers.

"Alright so the first thing I want you to do is find the center of your power," Rob explained.

"Yes Yoda," I replied sarcastically.

"You've seen _Star Wars_!" Rob exclaimed.

"Yes, I had an old VCR TV in my room, and my mom gave me some of the old VCRs they had," I explained.

"Well okay smart ass. Let's center that power!" Rob ordered me.

I rolled my eyes, and then took a deep breath closing my eyes in the process. I brought all my power towards my "center" like last time. It kind of felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. I then pushed my power up through my arms, and felt warmth shoot out of my hands. I was then greeted by a cold blast, and opened my eyes to discover I was covered in white gunk from the fire extinguisher.

"What did you do that for Rob? She had the fire controlled in the palm of her hands," Mindy questioned..

"I know. I just wanted to make sure the fire extinguisher worked," Rob replied with a smirk. I glared at him.

"Well now that we established it does indeed work, can we move on with Gabby's training?" Mindy asked.

"Yep, let's go G.G," Rob answered.

I glared at him, and decided to try out the anger tactic this time. I wasn't that angry at him, but combining what he just did, and how he and Alex came up with the scheme to get me captured I figured I was mad enough. I felt a burst of power and managed to shoot a flame at Rob. He of course sprayed me with the fire extinguisher again!

"I think that's enough for today," I said with a huff.

"Fine, but you need to practice more. I'll see if I can get us some time alone outside to practice without supervision," Rob said.

"Yeah I'm sure Eric will agree to that," Mindy replied sarcastically.

"I think I could persuade him. Say I wanted some alone time to roll around with G.G in the woods," Rob said with a smirk.

"Do you have to use having sex with me as an excuse every time, when you talk to Eric?" I asked.

"No, but I like to see you frazzled," Rob replied.

"Aw you are such a great friend," I answered sarcastically.

"You know you love me," Rob told me with a wink.

"And I ask myself every day why I still do," I said with a smile.

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. It better be someone I like, because I may just have to hit someone if it isn't. Rob opened up the door, and I then punched him in the arm. Ouch I think I hurt myself more than I hurt him. But the priceless look on Rob's face was worthless.

"Did your slave just hit you?" Brad asked in the doorway.

"I think so. Why are you here?" Rob asked returning his stare to Brad.

"I came to tell Gabby that she is expected to entertain for us tomorrow at dinner. And I want no dirt or smudges on my car by that time so I expect her to wash it. And only her, otherwise she will be in trouble," Brad said with a smirk in my direction.

"Now wait just a minute…" Mindy began.

"Mindy, it's fine. I don't mind washing the car. And I have a pretty good idea what to do for entertainment," I interrupted with a smile. Rob and Mindy both gave me confused looks.

"I knew Gabby would do what she is told," Brad said, and with that riveting statement he left the room.

"Okay so what are you planning?" Rob asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just doing what I'm told. Now I really am tired, so I will be off to bed," I said with a fake yawn and innocent expression.

**Rob's POV**

I sat at the table ready for dinner. M&M stood on the side of the table ready to pour people drinks Jenna and G.G had left a few moments ago, to get ready for G.G's entertainment.

She had been acting odd today. She wouldn't let anyone help with cleaning Brad's car or let anyone be with her for that matter. She had waited to do his car for her last chore, and did not inform him that she was finished until right before dinner started.

"Ladies and Gentleman may I represent the amazing Gabriella!" Jenna exclaimed.

Music began playing to a song that sounded somewhat familiar. G.G came out wearing a dark emerald knee length dress with black flats. She really did not like wearing heals. Her blond hair was curled into ringlets. As she started singing, I cursed. Damn she wouldn't?

_I bust the windows out your carAnd though it didn't mend my broken heartIll probably always have these ugly scarsbut right now I don't care about that part.I bust the windows out your carAfter I saw you laying next to herI didn't wanna but I took my turnI'm glad I did it cuz you had to learnI must admit it helped a little bitTo think of how you'd feel when you saw itI didn't know that I had that much strengthBut I'm glad you see what happens whenYou see you cant just play with peoples feelingsTell them you love them and don't mean ityou'll probably say that it was juvenileBut I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha, haI bust the windows out ya carYou know I did it cuz I left my markWrote my initials with the crowbarAnd then I drove off into the darkI bust the windows out ya car ha,you should feel lucky that was all I didAfter 5 whole years of this bullshitGave you all of me and you played with itI must admit it helped a little bitTo think of how you'd feel when you saw .com/bust_your_windows_lyrics_glee_ didn't know that I had that much strengthBut I'm glad you see what happens whenYou see you cant just play with peoples feelingsTell them you love them but don't mean itYou probably say that it was juvenileBut I think that I deserve to smileBust them windows out yo carBut it don't come back to my broken heartYou could neva feel I how I felt that dayUntil it happens baby you don't know painOoh Yeah I did it (yeah I did it)You should know it (you should kno it)I ain't sorry (I ain't sorry)You deserved it (you deserved it)After what you did to me (after what you did)You deserve it (you deserve it)I ain't sorry no no ohhh(I aint sorry)You broke my heart so I broke you carYou caused me pain (you caused me pain)(So I did the same)Even though what you did to me was much worseI had to do something to make you hurtOh but why am I still cryingWhy am I the one who's still cryingOh oh really hurt me babyreally,really hurt me babyHey hey hey hey heyNow watch me youNow watch meOooh I bust the windows out your car. _

She was a pretty decent singer. Brad seemed to thinks so too, until he started thinking about the lyrics. He suddenly got up and sprinted out of the house followed by everyone else. I walked behind everyone with G.G and M&M.

Brad's car sat out there free of any dirt or smudges The outside was painted pink, with G.G carved all over the car. The windows all were busted out of the car, just like she sang. The inside was burnt to a crisp, giving everyone the smell of burning leather.

A path opened up between G.G and Brad. Brad walked towards and pulled his hand back to slap her. I caught his hand in mine.

"Don't even think about it? She is still mine," I told him," I will punish her for her insolence"

"He's right Brad until the ball, Rob is in charge of Gabby's discipline." Eric replied with a smirk.

"Very well. I will win your trust at the ball, and you will choose me. And then I will end your pathetic life in the most slow, tortuous way possible," He said and turned on his heels followed closely by Daniel.

He must be delusional if he thought there was a chance in hell he could fool G.G in to picking him at the ball. Gosh I really wanted to kill him, but I would have to control myself until the ball. Right now I needed to get back to the room with M&M, and G.G who were giggling like school girls. Partially because I was worried Brad would come back, but mostly because I wanted to join in with their laughter at Brad's expense!


	36. Chapter 35: Someone like me

**a/n: So I literally have no good excuses for my long delay. But I believe the twist in this chapter will make up for it : )**

**Alex's POV**

I sat in my room with a couple of my guards, Jim and Kyle, strategizing for the masquerade ball. In just two days I would see Gabby again. I knew I would recognize her, the question was will she recognize me.

"So do you guys understand what is happening the night of the ball?" I asked them.

"Yes, you will go into the ball undercover with a few guards. The rest of the guards will surround the ball, so no one escapes," Jim replied.

"Good! Let's hope this works," I told them.

"It will," answered Kyle. He always was the optimistic type. All I know if this doesn't work it will be all my fault, and maybe Rob's too. But mostly mine.

**Gabby's POV**

Myself and the other staff all stood around the dining table again. It was only a few hours after the entertainment provided. We had to make dessert to make up for the "ruined" dinner. Actually I thought it was the best dinner I ever attended.

We had made chocolate silk pie. And let me tell you it was delicious. I may have snuck a piece along with Mindy. The table consisted of it's usual occupants, including Rob, Eric, Shanna, Damon, Brad, Cam, Penelope and a whole lot more. For some reason Penelope was dressed in only red and black lingerie and stiletto heals.

Cam was nibbling on her neck and collarbone. It was quite disgusting. Mindy made gagging noises next to me, which earned her some glares from Cam. I noticed Penelope was blushing looking a bit uncomfortable. She also flinched when Cam wiped a hair off her forehead, but quickly covered it up with a sneeze. The only reason I noticed is because I did the same thing many years ago before I didn't even try to hide my fear anymore!

"So what is with the slut outfit?" Mindy asked Penelope.

"Um…well…" she stammered. I think this is the first time I've ever heard Penelope stammer. But honestly I've only known her for a few days.

"She's going to show Gabriella what real entertainment is. Aren't you babe?" He asked. Though it didn't really sound like a question.

"Yes, si…sweetie," Penelope replied.

"Well go show 'em babe!" Cam exclaimed.

Penelope stood up as one of the guards brought out a pole. Seriously, she's going to pole dance. The song _Sexy Silk _by Jessica Cornish. She started out by just swinging around the pole, but then she put in some actually pretty talented moves. She wrapped herself all the way up the pole and dropped down into the splits for her ending move. I clapped for her along with a few others.

She quickly went back to her seat with a blush. Cam wrapped his arm around Penelope maybe in a form of protection or rather a show of ownership. I think I dislike Cam even more now!

"That was amazing ma'am," one guard told Penelope. She blushed and mumbled thanks. Cam did not seem amused.

"Penelope and I are going to skip dessert tonight. I have a surprise back in the room for her," Cam replied grabbing Penelope's hand and practically dragging her out of the room. Several of the men snickered at what they assumed Cam meant by her surprise.

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom," I replied going out of the room without waiting for an answer.

I ran out of the room trying to follow the voices of Penelope and Cam. I found them around a corner. Cam had Penelope held against the wall and he was squeezing her face with his one hand.

"I'm sorry sir. I…I was just be…being polite," Penelope said. Cam took his hand off her face, but still held her to the wall.

"Don't lie to me bitch. I saw you flirting with him," Cam replied. Cam suddenly looked towards me noticing my presence.

"Um..hello. I got lost. Is this way to the restroom?" I asked him.

"What have you heard?" Cam asked ignoring my question.

"Something about flirting. It sounds like someone is jealous!" I replied.

"Watch your mouth," Cam replied and then looked towards Penelope, "Go to the room. I will meet you there in 20 minutes" Cam left without waiting for an answer.

"I know you were there longer than that. I saw you out of the corner of my eye. Go on tell me how stupid I am for staying in this relationship!" Penelope exclaimed.

"You are not stupid Penelope. Cam is the stupid one for not realizing what he has. I know his type. He treats you like you are nothing, maybe if your lucky like you're his pet. He makes you feel worthless. He controls your every move both by physical and mental abuse. Am I right?" I asked.

"How…How did you know?" she asked me.

"Because Brad and Dan treated me the same way. And it took me a long time to realize I was a strong person and it was friends who helped me discover this. So now that I am now your friend. And feel free to talk to me whenever you want," I told her.

'I have to go now. Cam won't be happy if I am not in the room," Penelope said.

"I understand. We'll talk later," I replied. She disappeared at vampire speed.

I walked back into the kitchen, everyone had suspicious faces. Like I stole a cookie or something.

"That was a long time for the bathroom," Brad accused.

"Well sue me, I had a lot of beans yesterday," I replied. Brad had a disgusted look on his face. Mindy was snickering next to me. I blushed, I couldn't believe I had actually said that!

A few hours later Mindy, Rob, and I all sat up in Rob's temporary room. We had all changed into are pajamas, and Mindy and I were tucked in on the bed, while Rob once again slept on the floor.

"So where were you really at dinner, G.G?" Rob asked me.

"I thought I made that pretty clear at dinner," I replied.

"Puh…lease, we all know you hate beans," Mindy exclaimed.

"I was helping a friend," I stated truthfully.

"What friend?" Rob asked.

"Not you guys, I will tell you at the right time," I told them.

"Fine, but I think this new confidence of yours may have made you a little too bossy!" Rob joked.

"yeah whatever," I said throwing an extra pillow at him. He of course blocked it, winking at me.

"Good night kids," Mindy said.

"Good night mom," Rob and I replied together.

I fell into a pretty peaceful sleep. I woke up to a light pounding on the door. Years of abuse had taught me to be aware of any noise whatsoever. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock realizing it was only 5 A.M. I swear if this is Brad again I will get a wooden stake right now.

Mindy and Rob were still sound asleep. Some vampire protectors they are. I could be killed or kidnapped and they wouldn't even know it. I stretched and slowly went to the door. I took a deep breath and opened up the door. The person on the door was not who I expected, at least not this soon.

Penelope stood on the other side of the door, with only a chemise covering her. The chemise was torn in several places. It also looked like she had a hand print on her cheek but it was hard to tell for sure in the dark.

"What happened?" I asked her. She ignored my question and instead took me up on my earlier offer.

"I need a friend," she stated.


	37. Chapter 36:  Sharing secrets

**I feel like a broken record, but sorry it took so long. I just really wasn't sure which way I wanted to go with this chapter. But I think I like this version best! Please r&r!**

**Penelope's POV**

I stood in the doorway after confessing to Gabby that I did need a friend. For some reason I felt an instant kinsman ship with her. She seemed to understand what I was going through. Though I doubt she ever actually loved her abuser.

"Come on in," Gabby replied. I walked in shutting the door behind me. Suddenly two figures jumped up. Rob stood between Gabby and I in a blink of an eye, and Mindy stood behind Gabby.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Rob asked me. I automatically shrank back.

Gabby grabbed Rob by his shoulder. Her turned around, and I waited for his hand to make contact with her face. But it never happened.

"Would you two stop it? If she had come here to harm me, it would be too late for a rescue. She got here five minutes ago, and you slept through the whole thing. Seriously you two are the worst vampire protectors I know, at least when you are sleeping!" Gabby exclaimed.

She for sure would be in trouble now. Talking to her master that way. But instead something unexpected happened. Rob and Mindy both laughed at her outburst.

"Ah G.G how I love your new confidence!" He said hugging her. Mindy joined in. I sat there, obviously forgotten.

Gabby looked over Rob's shoulder at me, and mouthed one minute. She broke away from the group hug first. She whispered something to Rob and Mindy. Rob and Mindy both faced me again.

"So why are you here?" Rob asked more politely.

"Um…I would like to talk to Gabby…alone if that is possible?" I asked shyly.

Rob and Mindy looked like they were going to deny my request. But Gabby quickly answered for them, "That would be fine. Won't it guys?"

"Yeah, fine," Rob replied and he practically dragged a protesting Mindy out of the room. The door closed behind me, causing me to jump.

"So would you like to sit down?" Gabby asked me motioning to the bed. I nodded and we went and sat on the bed.

"So want to talk about it?" Gabby asked me.

"Well yes but you are going to think I'm stupid," I explained.

"I doubt that, since I went through the same thing as you," Gabby told me.

"Did you ever love Brad?" I asked.

"Well no not exactly," Gabby replied.

"Well I loved Cam at one point," I told her, " He was so good to me at first. He showered me gifts. He was really into public displays of affection. He was always a bit controlling, but I thought it was cute. He was just so into me. I didn't realize he just liked being in charge. Pretty soon the physical abuse started. Just a couple of slaps, then closed fists hit, and finally.."

I paused not sure if I could go on. Gabby sat looking at me, not pushing me. I decided to continue.

"And finally sexual abuse. But I still loved him when it started. I thought it was my fault. I made him angry, and all he did was care for me. He wanted what was best for me! It took me a long time to realize healthy relationships weren't like this"

"As I said I didn't love Brad. But I also believed I deserved the abuse. That it was my fault for getting him mad. It took me a long time to realize I didn't deserve any of it!" Gabby explained

"If you don't mind me asking, was Dan abusive towards you also?" I asked her. She flinched at his name.

"Yes… he was much worst than Brad," Gabby replied in a whisper. She seemed lost in her memories.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up the past," I told her.

"Don't worry about it. I need to face my past. And anyways you came here for a friend, and friends share secrets and feelings," Gabby explained. I blushed.

"So you want to be my friend? Even after all the mean things I've done in my past?" I asked her nervously. I mean I had done some terrible things, and I'm sure Jenna had told her some of them.

"Oh please, most of what you did was say some bitchy things, and anyways it's all in the past now. If Carlos and I can be friends, you and I sure can," Gabby said with sincerity.

Of course I had overheard Shanna tell Eric about Gabby's first capture, when she was turned over to Alexander. Carlos and Damon had both physically hurt her pretty bad. In the end it was a good thing or her though. She had got out of the house that was hell for her.

"Thanks Gabby," I said. We then shared a very awkward hug. I guess this becoming friends thing is going to take some time.

A voice cleared behind Gabby. We both jumped apart startled. A man stood behind Gabby. He had black messy hair, with light blue eyes. He wore a tight t-shirt that showed off his muscles, and some sweats. He was quite handsome, not as handsome as Kyle.

"Alex?" Gabby asked in a whisper.

**Alex's POV**

Gabby stood by the other girl with a shocked expression. I put my arms apart to hug her. She ran up and embraced me. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I broke the hug to realize Gabby had smacked my shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"For lying and tricking me! Why didn't you tell me what you planned with Rob?" she asked clearly angry.

"Oh come on Gabby. I'm sorry I just wanted you to be safe. And you've never been the best actor," I explained to her.

"Don't blame this one me. And anyways what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here until two nights from now. During the ball remember?" Gabby asked me.

"Well I had to see you. I was worried about you. Rob sent a message that everything was fine, but I wasn't sure if that meant physically and emotionally fine," I explained in a rush.

"Yes, well I am physically and emotionally fine for the most part," Gabby replied, her tone softened now.

The girl behind Gabby cleared her throat. She had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She looked very nervous to be standing in my presence. Gabby quickly introduced her to me, and I to her.

"Penelope this is my friend Alex, and Alex this is my sister Penelope," Gabby told us.

"Sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's my half sister, and so is Jenna and a few other people," She explained.

Of course I knew about Jenna, but what about the few other people. Were they on our side, or were they on Eric's side. And more importantly is this Penelope girl going to tell someone she saw me, and what she heard Gabby and I discuss.

"Your Alexander, the vampire king? Right?" Penelope asked me with a worried expression.

"Yes is that a problem?" I asked with my menacing voice I didn't use very often.

The girl flinched at my tone of voice. Boy did she remind me of Gabby when we first meant. Her sitting there a frightened, innocent, kitten. Me the ferocious dog, who never gave her a chance. And right away believed the very obvious lies Shanna told me.

"No…I…I'm sorry sir," Penelope replied earning a glare directed towards me. The glare from Gabby of course.

"No, I'm sorry Penelope. But you can't tell anyone I was here tonight, and what I said," I told her.

"I won't! I promise. Please believe me," She pleaded obviously scared to death.

" Penelope, I believe you! But if I remember right aren't you the one who dates Cam?" I asked. I was a little scared she might just go and tell him. Maybe not even to be mean, but just because she trusted him not to tell anyone.

"I am," Penelope replied with a sorrowful look.

"No Penelope you do not date him. He controls you. To be in a relationship you have to both want it. You no longer want to be in a relationship," Gabby spoke up.

Penelope gave her a small smile in response. Gabby returned it with an over exaggerated smile. Hmm…another controlling boyfriend. What was wrong with these men? I mean seriously was everyone loyal to Eric complete assholes. What am I saying? Of course they are. You would have to be if you were actually completely loyal to Eric.

"Um…well maybe we should start over. My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex," I said reaching out my hand to her with a smile.

"Penelope," She replied hesitantly shaking my hand with a shy smile.

"So as glad as I am to see you Alex. You really should get going. I don't want you to get caught in here," Gabby told me.

"Glad to see me? Really? Because the punch in the shoulder would say otherwise," I joked.

"Yeah, well you deserved it. Anyways it probably hurt me more than you. But I am really happy to see you again," She said with a shy smile.

"And I am happy to see you," I told her.

"Good, now go before someone comes in here," Gabby ordered me.

"Alright miss bossy," I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Goodbye for now!"

I then left out the window. I heard a soft whispered goodbye from Gabby as I hit the ground. I really hope this ball works out, because if it didn't it would be all my fault!


	38. Chapter 37:  Gaining trust

**Gabby's POV**

Penelope and I spent all night together. I told her about Alex and Rob's plan, no matter how dumb I thought it was. I knew she wouldn't tell Cam, if she could help it. Rob and Mindy came back to the eventually, but reluctantly left when I asked them too. I found some very interesting things about Penelope. Like she preferred the name Ellie.

Penelope was about 24 years old, and as I already knew she had not been turned yet. It was not her choice. She had wanted to be a vampire for a long time, but Cam would not allow it. I also found out she hadn't always lived here.

At one point, she lived with two very loving parents. They provided gymnastic and ballet lessons for her. They cherished, and cared for her. However, when she was 13 years old, Eric came and killed her parents. He said they were not keeping Ellie trained for him. Did I mention I really don't like that guy? I figured it was time for a more exciting topic now. Well exciting for me!

"So, Ellie what's with you and Kyle?" I asked.

She looked at me with a mixture of shock and fear. She bit her lip, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. I smiled, thinking how I did the exact same thing.

"What…What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Oh come on. You've obviously held a decent conversation before. I doubt Kyle would of just complimented anyone. Especially not Cam's girlfriend, if he hadn't talked to you," I told her.

"Well, we're kind of friends," she replied with a blush.

"Friends?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, well wehavekissedbefore," Ellie replied quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"We've kissed," she replied in a whisper.

"Ooh, how was it?" I asked feeling like a gossiping teenager.

"It was wonderful. He was so sweet. It was nothing like Cam's sloppy and controlling kisses," she said reminiscing.

"I know exactly what you mean," I said thinking of the differences between Alex and Brad's kisses.

Soon after that we decided to get a few hours of sleep. After a push from me, to get Ellie to agree to spend the night here. She had planned to return to Cam, to get what ever punishment that was waiting for her. I told her, that I would make sure no harm would come to her. Of course, I'm volunteering Rob as the protector.

**Penelope's POV**

Gabby had really helped me tonight. I never though anyone would understand why I put up with Cam, but she went through almost the same thing with Brad. At least, I had, had loving parents at one time, who I loved and loved me. That is until they were taken violently away from me.

I was glad Gabby trusted me with the secret plan to defeat Eric. I will never tell Cam their plan. I would be punished for talking with Gabby anyway, and I wasn't going to have Gabby and the others punished as well. I knew Gabby said she would protect me from Cam, but there was only so much she could do. I soon found myself falling asleep next to Gabby.

I couldn't believe it had been almost three years since my parents had been brutally murdered, and I was forced to live with Eric. But Cam had been great to me. He supported me and didn't let anyone else touch me. He only hurt me if I deserved it.

This was one of those days I deserved it. I had snuck out in the morning for a quick run. I actually did this every morning and always made it back before Cam woke up. However, today Cam had not been in the room when I returned. All that was in the room was a note.

Stay here! Don't leave the room. We will discuss your disobedience when I return!

I didn't dare disobey. I had been sitting in this room for five hours, not even going to the bathroom. I was scared what would happen, if Cam found out, I had broken another rule he had given me. I wasn't given any food either. The mixture of hunger and nerves was making me sicker than I ever had been before.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened to reveal Cam calmly walking in. I quickly stood up, and looked to the ground. The clicking of the door, caused me to flinch.

I waited for the hit, but instead my chin was gently lifted by ice cold fingers. I shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. I was forced to meet his furious eyes.

"How was your day?" He asked calmly. I wasn't fooled though. He was just barely holding onto his temper.

"Ah, ok sir," I replied with a confused expression.

"Aren't you going to ask how my day was, sweetie?" He asked in a condescending manner.

"Um…how…how was your day sir?" I asked nervously.

"Well it probably would have been better, if my girlfriend wasn't missing when I woke up. Where the hell were you? Out sleeping with some other guy, perhaps? Or maybe thinking about running away again?" Cam asked me, referring to the time last year. I had begun to run away, but soon returned knowing that they would find me, and whomever else I was with would meet a dire fate.

He squeezed my chin bringing tears into my eyes. I tried pulling away in a fruitless attempt. I then resorted to apologizing.

"I..I was just jogging. I…I'm sorry sir," I told him desperately trying to gain forgiveness.

"And how many mornings have you done that?" He asked squeezing my chin even harder.

"Almost every morning sir," I replied in a whisper. I knew better than to lie.

He pushed me into the wall, causing me to collapse. He then began kicking me, and throwing me around like a doll every time I tried to avoid his foot.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," I kept repeating.

"No you're not, but you will be," He said emphasizing his point by taking his belt off. And then the leather came towards me.

I woke up with a gasp. I used to scream, but learned quickly to remain silent thanks to Cam. He didn't like his beauty sleep interrupted. I felt a hand going through my hair.

I kept my eyes closed, and flinched at the sensation. I whimpered as the hand came off my head. Cam had always put his hand through my hair before doing some kind of abuse towards me. It amused him, to see how nervous I came to be while waiting for the blow.

"Shh..Shhh Ellie. I'm sorry. It's just me," I heard a voice say that was defiantly not Cam.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gabby sitting next to me. She had her hands up, as if she was surrendering. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings and finally remembered where I was.

"I'm sorry Gabby. I thought you were somebody else," I replied not meeting her eyes.

"No reason to be sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's comforting to me, but I can see it's not for you," Gabby told me.

"Not anymore," I answered flatly.

"Well hopefully that will change in the future. I wasn't to keen on human touch really, until after Rob, and I formed a friendship," She explained.

I just gave her a half smile. My chances of getting out of the battle at the ball a free woman were slim. Cam would do everything in his power to make sure I was stuck either living with him the rest of my life or dieing alongside of him.

"Now don't think that way. I can see you have all negative thoughts about your future. But you have to be optimistic. Even I'm optimistic, and I barely know how to use my powers. I mean come on, I'm fighting Shanna, who has had her powers for years. But I know my friends will back me up. And they will back you up too, since you are my friend and soon to be theirs!" Gabby exclaimed.

"Thanks Gabby. But I don't think that Rob or Alex will want to help me," I told her.

"Oh yes, they will. Because I said they have to," Gabby said like that settled the matter. I just laughed at her.

"Ha, I knew I could get you to actually laugh," She said with a look of triumph. A knock was heard at the door, ending my moment of happiness. Gabby motioned for me to stand beside the door, so I would be behind it when it opens. She went to the door and opened it a crack.

"Oh, it's just you two. Come in," Gabby said. I saw two shadows move into the room. Gabby shut the door, leaving me to the view of Jenna and Carlos.

They looked at me and said a greeting. I looked at them in shock, why weren't they surprised, I was here? Did Cam send them here? I backed up looking at Gabby with a look of betrayal. Did she have Rob inform Cam where I was?

"Ellie, it's not like that. I know what you're thinking. But they aren't here to take you to Cam or Eric. These two are my friends," Gabby told me softly.

"But…but they knew I was here," I said trying to make sense of everything.

"yes, how did you two know Ellie was here?" Gabby said turning towards the guard and my sister.

"Ah…Rob sent me to check on you guys, since he had to meet Eric and Cam for some private business," Carlos explained.

"What business?" Gabby asked. Carlos gave a pointed look towards me.

"Um…Ellie you might want to leave the room. Because when Eric asks where you are, Rob is going to have to tell him," Jenna explained.

"Why? I thought you said he was good? It was all part of the plan," I said desperately to Gabby.

"Shh...he is good. He will have to tell Eric to keep his cover," Gabby said putting a hand on my shoulder. Surprisingly, I didn't flinch.

"You told her about the plan?" Carlos asked in an angry voice. I flinched and waited for him to hurt either Gabby or I.

"Would you lower your voice? You are scaring Ellie. And yes I told her. I trust her," Gabby said sincerely. I gave her a small smile of gratitude.

Carlos and Jenna looked at me. They studied me and seemed to come to some kind of conclusion. If I had my bruises still, I would say they would probably trust me. But I heal really quickly. After whispering to one, another Carlos spoke to me.

"Very well. We will give you a chance for now."

"Thanks," I replied shyly.

"Um…your welcome. But you really should leave before Cam arrives. Unless your ready to face him?" Jenna asked.

"Ah, no not quite yet," I said.

"Come one Ellie. Let's go see if there is any food left in the kitchen," Gabby said taking my hand.

After a quick good-bye, Gabby and I walked out of the room together. I was very worried about what Cam and Eric were going to do to me, but I knew I now had a friend to get me through it!


	39. Chapter 38: Consequences

**Okay so here's the next chapter finally! I want to thanks all my reviewers as always! And next chapter the ball!**

**Gabby's POV**

Penelope and I sat in the library that Carlos was nice enough to point out to us. Penelope was reading a romance novel, while I read a mystery novel. It was so peaceful and relaxing beside the occasional noise making us worry that we were caught.

"Hey girls how's the hiding going?" a voice asked. We both jumped to see Josh and Ashton standing by the shelf we were hiding behind.

"What are you two doing here? I don't know about Ellie, but you scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Gabby, but I did promise to help you get ready for the ball tomorrow. So that means we have to go dress shopping. You are of course invited too, Penelope," Josh explained.

"Um…I hate to break it to you, but I doubt either of us are allowed out of the mansion. Considering I'm actually hiding from people in the mansion," Ellie explained.

"Who said we had to leave the mansion?" Ashton asked.

10 minutes later

After sneaking across the mansion and almost being busted by some guards twice, we came into a dress store. Okay so it wasn't a dress store. But it was a room full of dresses varying in color and design.

"Oh my gosh!" Mindy's voice exclaimed. I looked behind me to see Mindy and Jenna had joined us.

"We thought you would like this," Jenna exclaimed with a wink to Josh and Ashton.

"How did you do this?' I asked.

"Well Jenna helped. We went shopping, combined the money and got dresses in Mindy and your size. Good thing is I think Penelope is about the same size as Gabby. Just, a little bigger in the chest but I'm sure some of these dresses will fit you," Josh explained.

"That's really nice of you Josh. But Cam already picked out a dress for me to wear," Ellie told him.

"Yes well too bad for Cam. It's not like he has any fashion sense," Ashton said.

"He would tie me to the bed before he let me got in a different dress. I'm already pushing my luck by avoiding him all day. I would like to stay alive," Penelope explained.

"Who said you couldn't change into the other dress at the dance?" Mindy asked.

"Cam, while he watches me like a hawk," Ellie answered.

"Oh I think I can distract him long enough for you to disappear and change," Mindy replied with an evil smirk.

"So what do you say? Want to pick out some dresses?" I asked Ellie.

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed.

Jenna modeled her dress for us, as we tried on dresses. She wore a strapless midnight blue floor length dress that went out with ruffles on the bottom. It had a silver line that went between her breasts complete with a silver band around her waist. She wore a silver diamond mask with it. She was breathtaking.

After hours, I finally picked out the perfect dress. I was the last one to decide. But to be fair to myself, I had never really been dress shopping before, besides some professional dresses when I lived with Rob. It's not like Brad ever let me pick out dresses for school functions.

Mindy choose a strapless yellow dress that was tight on the top, but loose on the bottom. It was the perfect example of a Cinderella ball gown, if she had worn yellow. Her chest had yellow pressed flowers that went all the way to her waist. She picked out a matching yellow mask for it. Rob sure was going to be impressed.

Ellie decided on a strapless red dress. It was a mermaid style with a bottom that split with a white netting under it. The tight-fitting top that stayed tight all the way to her thighs had white flowers that ran down her left side. She chose a red mask with black feathers. Cam would be sorry he treated her like shit.

My dress was the simplest besides Mindy. It was a dark purple strapless dress that went to the floor. It was tight fitting and flared just a little on the bottom. On the top of the dress silver sequence sat above my chest. I completed my ensemble with a black mask with silver sequence matching my chest. I felt like royalty when I wore this dress and really hoped Alex approved.

We decided to get back in regular clothes so someone didn't see us in our dresses. We then went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Walking into the kitchen we came to the site, of Eric, Daniel, Cam, Brad and thankfully Rob all sat in the kitchen. Ellie froze in fear, surprisingly I didn't. But it didn't stop my heart from beating 100 miles per hour from the site of Daniel. Jenna didn't seem to have any reaction, and Mindy mumbled "shit".

"Why how nice of you to join us girls!" Eric exclaimed in a mock happy voice.

"What nothing to say?" Eric asked.

"Penelope come! Play time is over," Cam said motioning to Ellie like a dog. Ellie obediently went to Cam, and he dragged her by her hair to, I'm assuming his room. I tried to go after him, but Rob shook his head no. I realized he was right. It would just make us in more trouble.

"Rob take your two girls, and I will take Jenna," Eric said with a smirk. I looked to see Jenna's legs give out next to me.

"Oh relax Jenna, we have already decided on no physical harm or pain that will last more than an hour. We wouldn't want to be consider cheats when deciding who's who at the ball," Eric said with a smirk.

"Please…I didn't do anything," She begged.

"Oh really so you just ran into Ellie and Gabby right now, and that's why you didn't come to me as soon as you discovered them," Eric exclaimed.

Jenna opened then shut her mouth. She lowered her head but not before I saw a few tears. I couldn't take this. I was going with Rob, who wouldn't do jack shit to me. And I was the one that actually hid Ellie and told Ellie not to return to Cam.

"Take me instead. Jenna can go with Rob," I said. I heard several gasps and a couple of hell no from Rob and Mindy. Daniel was smirking probably thinking if I went with Eric, he would get to join in the fun.

"Very well," Eric replied. Rob and Jenna went to protest.

"Don't bother she has decided her fate," Eric replied. Well, he didn't have to make it sound so drastic. I mean can you say drama queen. It's not like he could kill me, I was the guest of honor for the ball.

Jenna thanked me, and I just smiled. She probably thought I didn't know had gotten myself into but trust me, I did. I followed Eric out with Daniel standing on my side making sure our arms brushed as we walked. I shivered from the contact but otherwise did not react.

We got to Eric's room, and he opened the door. He walked in and sat on the bed followed closely by Daniel, who slammed the door shut behind us. I chose to remain standing avoiding eye contact with everyone. Just because I knew what I had gotten myself into did not mean I wasn't scared.

"Aren't you going to join us daughter?" Eric asked me.

"I will never be your daughter, just like I was never Daniel's daughter," I replied defiantly.

"Oh I will enjoy breaking you when I win you at the ball," Eric replied.

"Ha like you or him could ever get me to pick you! I would rather pick Damon over you two any day," I said bravely. I was scared, but I realized that this may be my only chance to stand up to them. Eric looked at Daniel.

"Gabby sit on this bed now. You know what happens when you don't listen to me!" Daniel exclaimed. I gulped but didn't move. He was not in charge of me anymore. I could burn him to a crisp if I wanted. Okay well maybe depending if my power cooperated or not.

Eric stood up so fast I barely saw him as he threw me to the ground. My hands stopped my fall but not before twisting my wrist. I'm pretty sure it was sprained. So much for keeping the long-term pain away.

"Oh I'm sure my twisted wrist will heal by tonight," I said sarcastically.

"Shut up. You will just have to do your best to hide your pain, otherwise it will be that much easier for me to find you," Eric explained, "Now get on the bed, or I will give you to Rob, so I can get Jenna, the more obedient one to deal with"

I sighed but slowly went and sat on the bed as far away from Daniel. Eric was having none of that though. He threw me to Daniel, who kissed down my neck. Eww you have to be kidding me! I thought he was my dad for years.

"Now none of that Daniel. I promised Rob no sexual assault would happen to her," Eric explained. Daniel moved back from me pouting.

"Lay on your back," Eric ordered. I looked at him like he was crazy. He just said that wasn't going to happen. "Do it!"

I quickly did what he said. He held my arms down not allowing me to move. A tear escaped and I once again felt like the weak little girl. He motioned to Daniel and suddenly cool water rushed into my mouth. I felt as if all my air was cut off, as if I was drowning. Water went up my nostrils making me want to cough, but the water flowing into my mouth did not allow me.

What seemed like hours later it stopped. Eric still held me down. I coughed and gasped for air. Tears were freely flowing now. I felt like I had just escaped a life and death situation.

"It was tragic when most countries frowned upon water torture. Back in my days it was perfectly acceptable," Eric's voice said. I coughed one more time. Water soaked my shirt from where I choked it out.

"I believe it is your choice of punishment now," Eric said to Daniel. I gulped terrible images of past tortures in my mind.

"I think I will do something similar to you. It is known as Water Cure. I will keep giving you water until you are forced to puke it back up," Daniel said with an evil smirk.

He suddenly brought a tube to my mouth. I looked to see it was attached to a huge bucket of water. Tears appeared in my eyes. I refused to open my mouth even though I knew it would be a wasted effort. Eric suddenly plugged my nose. Soon, the need for oxygen forced me to open my mouth.

Eric let go of my nose. Daniel held the tube in my mouth pumping water in. As Eric while still sitting on top of me put hands on either side of my cheeks making so I could not open my mouth and spit out the tube.

Once in awhile Daniel would stop pumping the water. But too soon he would begin the torture again. My stomach felt as if it would explode as water added to my previously empty stomach. The pressure from Eric on my stomach was too much. I found myself wanting to vomit but the tube just caused it to go back down.

I began squirming out of Eric's grasp. But he was way to strong for me. The next thing I knew I felt warmth and a scream. I looked to see Eric's shirt on fire. Daniel stared at him shocked. Eric finally spilt the bucket of water on himself.

During this I had been able to spit out the tube and finally vomit the water back up. Both men looked at me shocked. Oops I guess I did that. Too bad it didn't get their skin.

"Why you bitch!" Daniel exclaimed reaching back his hand to slap me.

"Do it and it will be the last thing you will do," Rob's voice said from the door. I sighed in relief.

"Stay out of this Rob," Eric replied.

"Know G.G has had enough. She is physically exhausted and needs her rest during the ball. We wouldn't want the ball to be postponed because she slept through it now would we," Rob said in a calm voice, but I could sense the rage in his tone.

"I suppose not. Very well you may leave Gabriella," Eric told me.

I jumped up to run to Rob but found myself falling flat on the ground. Daniel and Eric laughed at my expense. Rob lifted me up into his arms. I clung to him desperately begging him not to let me go. He assured me he didn't.

I'm not sure how long it took me to calm down, but it was sometime after Rob brought me to the room. I remember Jenna and Mindy being there too, but Rob asked them to leave so he could calm me. They both left but not before I heard Jenna saying it was all her fault. When I took control of myself again, I realized I was laying on the bed in Rob's arms.

"Rob?" I asked.

"Oh thank God G.G, I thought I had lost you," Rob said holding me tighter.

"I hate them Rob…I hate them," I exclaimed tears falling from my eyes.

"I know Gabby. I know. They will wish they had never touched you," Rob said, and I knew it was a promise.


	40. Chapter 39: The Ball Part 1

**So finally here's the ball chapter. I have to break it up in parts because otherwise it would be way to long! Enjoy!**

**Gabby's POV**

The night of the ball had finally arrived. All the girls, well all the girls I liked, besides Ellie, were gathered in one room with their dresses on. My purple dress looked amazing with my brown hair straightened and some light blush and purple eye shadow on. I also added glitter because well I just love glitter!

I had physically recovered from the water torture, and for the most part recovered mentally, though I was scared of facing Eric and Daniel. I couldn't believe what they had done that to me. Okay so who am I kidding they wouldn't hesitate to maim me if they thought it would make me more obedient. Of course then I wouldn't be able to much work for them. That would ruin their plans for me, I'm sure.

Walking into the ball room we were sprayed with a mist that was supposed to cover our scents. Of course all the vampires would know who the humans are, thanks to our heart beats. I did not care though, since I really couldn't care less if people knew who I was as long as Alex wasn't caught before he revealed himself.

The room was amazing. I'm not sure who did it, but it had to take some time even for a vampire. Streamers with purple and gold masks hung from the wall. Purple and gold streamers hung from the ceiling. The floor and walls were also covered with glitter and stickers.

"So where to first?" Mindy asked me.

"We find Ellie, and get her away from Cam and into her dress," I replied.

"Allow me to do the distracting," a voice said to my left.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Shh..just call me Lu here so no one overhears," She said.

"I'm so glad to see you," I said wrapping my arms around her; she returned the hug with no hesitation.

"So can I do the distracting?" She asked.

"Sure and I will extract Ellie then," I replied.

"Well damn, I guess I don't get to do the distracting now," Mindy said with a pout.

"Oh don't wine, why don't you go find Rob?" I suggested.

"I suppose," Mindy replied walking off.

I looked for a dress that would be Ellie's. She said it would be something that showed a lot of skin, in other words slutty. According to Ellie, Cam always took until the night of an event to make the final decision on Ellie's dress.

I spotted her about 20 ft from my right. She had a dress that was almost completely different then the one she had picked out with us. The only thing the same was the color. She wore a spaghetti strap red dress that cut off right at her thighs. The neckline was so low, if I was right above her I probably could see through her dress all the way to the floor.

Cam, or I am assuming it was Cam, had his arm draped over her shoulder with a smug grin on his face. He was talking to another masked man with an air of power and blond hair. I bet if we got closer we would see his eyes are green.

"I see Ellie, but we have a slight problem," I told my mom.

"What?" she asked.

"That," I pointed towards where Eric, Cam, and Ellie stood. My mom's face filled with apprehension.

"What are we going to do? I'm sorry Gabby but I don't feel like confronting him alone," My mom said referring to Eric.

"And I don't expect you to. Not after what he did to you," I said biting my lip.

"Ooh goodie looks like I get to help," A voice said from behind us. My mother and I jumped. I turned around to see Mindy with her yellow dress and the unmistakable masked figure of Rob.

"How the hell did you find us?" I asked.

"Oh come one it's not hard to find you Gabby, and did you really think I would miss out in all the fun," Mindy exclaimed with a wink.

"Well it's a good thing you are here. I will distract Cam, and you can distract Eric," my mother explained in a whisper.

"No way is Mindy going off with Eric by herself. If he figures out who she is, he might hurt her," Rob said.

"Relax Rob you can watch us from a distance until I distract myself from Eric," She said with a sly grin.

"Be careful Mindy," I told her worried about what she planned.

"Always am," she replied. I rolled my eyes.

Mindy and my mother walked towards the group giggling like gossiping school girls. Mindy began talking to Eric, and soon I saw my mother talking to Cam. I couldn't hear what was said but soon both partners had gone to the dance floor. I was surprised Eric didn't recognize my mother; yet again he probably didn't pay much attention to his victims.

Rob said goodbye to me, and went off towards the wine table where Eric and Mindy had headed. I hoped that my mother was okay, but I trusted her to be able to take care of herself. Ellie still stood in the same spot. I tapped her on the shoulder and she startled. She turned to face me.

"It's just me Ellie," I said to her.

"Oh gosh you scared me Gabby. So I recognized Mindy, but who was the other girl?" Ellie asked me.

"My mom," I replied.

"Oh is she…you know on our side?" Ellie asked.

"Yep, now let's go before Eric or Cam return," I told her.

I was able to get Ellie in her dress and in the ballroom with no problems. She even put her hair up in a messy bun, so she didn't resemble "Cam's girl" at all. She also with the help of me got her heavy black make up off and replaced it with more natural tones. We returned to the ballroom getting sprayed to mask our scents yet again.

Walking into the ballroom I was immediately stopped by a masked man. I jumped into the man's open arms squeezing him tight. Alex returned the hug, his blue eyes lighting up with laughter. I blushed embarrassed by my outburst.

I stepped back from him but he still kept a hold of my hand. He looked absolutely breathtaking in his black tie attire. His dark hair slicked back like the first time I saw him. He portrayed so much more natural leadership and power then Eric ever could.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

I looked to Ellie silently asking for permission. She nodded her head telling me she would be fine. I knew she would have a dance partner soon enough.

"Well of course kind sir," I replied with a giggle. Why am I giggling? I never giggle.

Alex took me to the dance floor. I recognized the dance as a waltz though I had never participated in the dance before. Alex grabbed both of my hands and began spinning me around the dance floor. We glided and turned as if one. I could almost see how this dance was considered provocative and was seen as vulgar by the church and society at one time.

I stepped on his feet a few times by he didn't seem to mind. He never lost his charming smile, and nor did I. I was unaware of anyone else in the area. I was as if we were the only two on the dance floor. Too soon the dance ended and he stepped away from me.

He still held my hand and brought me to a near by table. I noticed a few other figures at the table. At closer inspection I saw it was Rob, Mindy, Jenna, Carlos, Peter, my mom, and Cynthia and Sam. Alex sat next to Rob, while I sat down next to Alex and Jenna.

"Sorry for the wait everyone, but I had something important I had to do," Alex replied with a smile in my direction.

"Yeah he had to put his moves on his lady," Rob said with a suggestive wink. Alex elbowed him and I blushed.

"Yes well the unmasking is happening at midnight, exactly two hours from now," Alex explained, "When the unmasking happens we want to take everyone by surprise"

I noticed that as Alex said this his eyes darted around looking for potential eavesdroppers. I just really wanted to kiss him right now. Wait bad Gabby he's still talking, listen to him.

"…and we will be on all exits of the room. As already discussed I will be by the exit on the stairwell, Rob and Mindy by the back door, Cynthia and Sam by the left side window, Peter and my guard Tod, who is already in position, will take the right side window, and Jenna and Carlos will take the center window. I also have many guards throughout the ball who will be helping with the battle" Alex explained.

"What about my mom and me?" I asked.

"You two will leave the ball ten minutes early and put in a safe room," Peter explained.

"No," my mother and I protested. A couple of people looked towards the table but didn't seem too suspicious and kept walking.

"I have to be here. I'm the best chance you have in fighting Shanna," I whispered.

"Yeah and there is no way I'm not doing anything," my mother said.

"Very well Gabby you can be by me, since I am sure Eric will have Shanna protect him. But Lucy there is no way you can fight. You have no strength or power and would just be putting us in more danger," Alex explained.

"Well I refuse to stay in a safe room when everyone else is risking their lives," my mom exclaimed.

"Well you have no choice. Alex I ask your permission to guard Lucy during the fight," Peter said.

"Permission granted. I will have the guard Will take your position," Alex said.

"Wait no Peter I know you want this fight," my mom said quietly.

"I want to protect you more," Peter said squeezing my mom's hand, "And I don't trust you enough with any other guard. You would find a way to escape and join the fight"

My mom blushed with a guilty expression. Peter just smiled at her. I had no doubt of my mom escaping to protect me. She had made a vow that she would protect me from now on. But I also knew she would never put Peter in danger in either. Peter was the best bet of her staying in the safe room.

"So what do we do until then?" I asked into the silence.

"Join the party," Alex replied with a smile pulling me back to the dance floor.


	41. Chapter 40: The Ball Part 2

**Shanna's POV**

This ball was such a waste of time. I didn't get the point. I am sure Gabby had already planned with Rob for him to claim her. I mean come on she may be a whiny bitch but she wasn't stupid. Though knowing Eric he will eventually just kill Rob and claim Gabby for himself. And I expect a go at her then.

Cam had been driving me nuts for the past half hour. He kept complaining about "his bitch". I guess she had snuck off when Eric and him were dancing with a couple girls. I don't know why he cared, if you ask my opinion he should have killed Penelope a long time ago. It's not like she is useful for anything. Speaking of the devil…

"I cannot find that bitch anywhere. If she's in this room she changed her dress. Just wait until later tonight. She just added on to her punishment," Cam told me.

"And you are telling me this why?" I asked.

"Just because you are the damn ice power or ice queen doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch," Cam complained.

"Is that the only word you know?" I asked him.

"No a whore also desribes you," Cam said in a nonchalant way. I formed an ice block in my hand and went to throw it at him. His eyes widened.

"What have I said about fighting amongst yourselves?" Eric's asked stepping next to Cam.

"Sorry," Cam and I said in unison.

"Just don't let me catch you at it again," Eric said leaving us.

"So want to dance?" Cam asked me.

"Sure why not," He replied taking my hand.

A Mozart song was playing as we gracefully danced on the floor. I noticed a couple to are right. The girl had brown hair with a purple dress, and I would never admit it but it was way better than my black knee length dress. The guy had amazing black hair and a great build. I would totally jump him.

The couple walked off the floor and over to the D.J. Or rather one of the human slaves who was in charge of the music. I noticed another couple standing there. The woman had a red dress on and the man with brown hair had a black suit. They were giggling and smiling like loonies at each other. Suddenly the girl with the red dress took off her dress. I noticed she was wearing leggings and a tight black t-shirt. She took off her mask and stepped up onto the stage.

"I think I found your girl," I told Cam.

"What, where?" he asked frantically looking around.

"There," I said pointing to the stage.

He turned around and as soon as he spotted her and fast beat song came on. I recognized the song. It was "Shots" by LMFAO. She began dancing by doing flips and spins and turns. I would never say this out loud but she was a pretty good dancer.

Cam tried to make his way up there but found the stage blocked by a row of people. He seemed angry, but like the chicken he was walked off pouting. Cam walked up to me.

"Can you get them out of the way?" Cam asked me.

"What would you like me to do?" I asked him.

"Freeze them," Cam yelled.

"You're kidding right?" I asked him.

"Shanna will not be doing anything. I don't want her wasting her power on a not even full vampire and I don't want this ball to be ruined either," Eric said appearing next to us. I was assuming he was referring to Ellie. I wasn't going to remind him Gabby was the same, and eventually I would probably have to use my powers on her.

"Fine but she will let me talk to her," Cam said angrily as Ellie ended her song by doing a flip off the stage.

**Ellie's POV**

I couldn't believe I just did that. But it was so much fun! I got to do a dance without Cam controlling how I danced and when. I jumped in Kyle's arms hugging him. He leaned in and gave my a soft peck on the lips. I blushed but did not stop hugging him.

Gabby and Alex congratulated me. Kyle still didn't know it was Alex. I saw their heads look behind me, and noticed Eric, Cam, and Shanna coming to join us. Gabby and Alex left with an apology. They probably didn't want to be caught. Anyways it was 30 minutes until midnight and I was pretty sure that was when their plan came into action.

Kyle took my hand and put himself an inch in front of me. I was too much of a chicken, and instead of moving next to him, I moved a few more inches behind me. He didn't seem to mind. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze letting me know everything was going to be alright.

"How dare you kiss my girl!" Cam exclaimed going to punch Kyle. Kyle grabbed Cam's hand in mid punch.

"She isn't your girl," Kyle said throwing Cam's hand to the side. He went to punch again, but Eric stopped him.

"Cam I said no fights. I don't want this ball ruined," Eric said.

"so what if it is? Gabby isn't choosing you anyways," Cam said with a pout. Gosh he was such a whiner. I don't know what I ever saw in him.

"You will remember who you are speaking too. And anyways I'm not worried about who Gabby chooses," Eric said in a cold tone. I knew what he meant. Either way in the end Gabby was going to belong to him. I really hoped Alex won this fight.

"Sorry Eric," Cam said bowing his head. I snorted. I quickly covered my mouth noticing the glares around me, and the amused smile from Kyle. What it was hilarious being so submissive to someone? But of course I didn't say that out loud.

"Penelope you will stop being disrespectful to your superiors or the consequences will be dire," Eric told me.

"Ye..Yes sir. I'm sorry," I said quickly. I wasn't brave enough to defy Eric yet, well at least to his face. I have no problem keeping Alex and Rob's plan a secret.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Be sure to come to my office after the ball," Eric ordered me.

"Yes sir," I replied. Alex, Gabby, and the others better win this fight tonight.

Eric, Cam, and Shanna walked off after Eric's last statement. I was left with just the prescence of Kyle. I felt so embarrassed that I had acted like a frightened little kitten. I mean I shouldn't have to hind behind Kyle.

"I'm sorry Kyle," I apologized.

"For what?" Kyle said turning around to face me with a shocked expression.

"For being such a baby," I replied bowing my head. Kyle lifted my chin up with two fingers to meet his sparkling eyes.

"Don't you ever call yourself that again. You are a strong girl, who has been beaten and pushed around for too long. And I promise you that wherever you go, I will go. That includes when you go to Eric's office tonight," Kyle explained. I began to protest, but he held up his hand.

"Nothing you say will change me going with you. I stood on the sidelines too long. And there is no way I'm losing you," Kyle told me. A tear fell from the corner of my eye.

"Don't cry," Kyle told me. I grabbed his face and brought his mouth towards mine. We shared another kiss and this time when are kiss broke it left me wanting more.

"What if I told you Eric might not be in his office tonight?" I asked Kyle.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked me.

"Come on, I want you to officially meet Gabby's dance partner," I said dragging them in the direction Gabby and Alex had wandered off to.


	42. Chapter 41: The Ball Part 3

**Gabby's POV**

Alex and I stood by the exit. I was pretty excited since a fruit table was set up here. I just loved berries! As I was eating my berries, I noticed Ellie and Kyle walking towards us. I waved them over.

"Hey guys," Ellie said with a smile. Kyle gave us a shy smile.

"Hey were you guys looking for us?" I asked them.

"Yeah I just wanted to have Kyle officially meet you two, if that is alright?" Ellie asked shyly. Alex looked around at his surrounding to check for eavesdroppers.

"Yeah that's fine," Alex replied.

"Oh good, So Kyle this is Gabby," Ellie said. I waved at him. Of course, we had already met, "And this is her boyfriend Alex"

Kyle looked at Alex with a shocked expression. Alex held out his hand for Kyle shake. Kyle shook his hand not losing his dazed expression.

"You're _the _Alex?" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well yes I am _the _Alex," Alex answered with a cocky grin. I playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't feed his ego, him and Rob have enough of that for everyone," I told Kyle.

"Um…so ah what are you doing here?" Kyle asked him.

"Crashing the party in about 10 minutes," Alex replied, "So you and Ellie should leave."

"No way am I missing out in the action," Ellie said.

"Oh yes you are," Kyle replied grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room.

"Well that was interesting," Alex said.

"You do know Ellie is never going to forgive you for telling Kyle that," I told him.

"I doubt it. She may be stubborn but you're stubborn and you forgave me," Alex said with dazzling blue eyes.

"That I did," I replied. Alex leaned down and gave me a peck to the lips. I just really wanted to share a real kiss again. This pecking on the lip thing was sweet, but I wanted something more.

The clock struck five to midnight. Alex squeezed my hand and I returned it. I really hope this wasn't my last moment alone with Alex. I had just got him back, and could not lose him again.

"Alex promise me we both will make it out of this," I told him.

"There is no way I'm losing you now Gabby," Alex said staring at me with his sincere blue eyes. I smiled at him, and he returned the smile with another squeeze of my hand.

The clock struck midnight signaling the time for the demasking. Alex reached over to take off my mask, and then I reached over to take of his. Time stopped for a few minutes as I saw him without his mask for the first time in days. His face looked perfect all the way down to his scar.

Several gasps of surprises were heard from the crowd. I looked to see who now surrounded us. The only person I recognized at this point was Shanna and Daniel.

Shanna sent Daniel off somewhere. Shanna walked towards Alex and me.

I could hear the sounds of battle starting up. I'm sure other of Alex supporters were recognized and were now engaged in battle. I hope everyone was okay, and wherever Eric was he wasn't fighting one of my friends.

Alex pushed me behind him, but I just walked up next to him. We had already talked about this. I was only one that could fight Shanna, and that is what I was going to do.

"Why hello Alex I don't remember you being invited to the party," Shanna said in a snide tone.

"I invited him," I replied. Shanna looked at me with hate-filled eyes. Well good the feeling was mutual.

"I sure hope you don't plan on fighting me," Shanna said to me.

"Why scared I'll beat you?" I asked her with a smile.

"Ha like there is a chance of that happening. I will destroy you before five minutes pass," Shanna replied with a smirk.

"Bring it on," I answered. I had always wanted to say that!

"This fight wouldn't be fair with two against one," a voice said that unfortunately I recognized. Eric came from behind us and joined Shanna. I was surprised he didn't try to attack from the back, the coward that he is. But I'm sure he had a villain speech all ready for us.

I felt Alex stiffen at his voice. I laid a comforting hand on his arm. I kind of looked awkward when I touched his shoulder since I had to reach up. I could sense anger in him, and surprisingly a little fear. But it made sense; Alex was kept a prisoner to him for a long time, just as I was to Daniel.

"Alex it's been too long. We really should get together more often," Eric said almost seeming sincere. That is if I didn't know his true personality.

"Ah yes that would be easier to do if you weren't always in hiding," Alex said not a hint of fear in his voice. But I could feel a slight shake in his arm. I would think the shake was just from anger, if it wasn't for my experience growing up. I could always tell when someone was angry, thanks to avoiding Daniel when he was mad.

"This is a fun chat and all. But can we get this fight started already. By the time we start, everyone else will be done," I cut in. I knew the best thing to help with Alex's fear, was to get this thing started. Anticipation was the worst thing for fear.

"Sure if you are in that big of a rush to be killed," Shanna replied shooting an ice dagger at me. I quickly raised my palms towards the dagger melting it about two inches from my face.

Alex and Eric had started their battle now. I couldn't see much, besides some blurry movements. I really hope Alex is winning. I looked back to see Shanna with a miffed expression.

"You really thought one dagger was going to kill me?" I asked her.

"Well I hoped it would. Otherwise I have to waste part of my life killing you," Shanna said with a pout.

I flung my hand out shooting a fireball at her; she easily froze it in the air flinging it back towards me. I had to jump to the side to avoid it. She threw another dagger at me, and this time it glazed my shoulder, causing me to wince.

"This is going to be too easy," Shanna said standing above me. And for the first time that night, I believed her.

**A/N: I know it was super short, and it's been forever since I updated. But I finished all my papers (including my 13 pg single spaced paper) and only have two finals left. I will update then : ) I just wanted to give you a little something now!**


	43. Chapter 42:  Ice and Fire

**Okay so I'm so, so, so sorry about the long wait! I really have no excuse, besides I had I really hard time of writing this chapter. I hope it is at least okay. Please R&R!**

**Rob's POV**

Brad kicked towards me almost catching me in the face, instead I ducked and he only skimmed my head. I returned his kick and connected with his stomach, causing him to skim across the floor.

Brad slowly got up and ran towards me at full speed. I side stepped him. He almost ran into the wall, but managed to skid to a halt just in time. I looked past Brad to see G.G on the ground, Shanna standing over her.

Brad ran at me again, and this time I threw Brad into Shanna. Both Shanna and Brad went flying into a wall. I ran over and put my hand out to help G.G up. G.G took my hand and stood up.

"Thanks Rob," she said with a smile.

"I told you I would always be there for you," I told her.

"Aw well isn't this just sweet. But I would like to win this fight tonight," Shanna said. Her and Brad stood in front of us, her with a smirk, and Brad with a frown. He always was pouting.

**Gabby's POV**

Shanna shot ice crystals at both Rob and I. Rob threw his hands up in a fruitless attempt to protect himself. I quickly threw up a fire force field, successfully melting the crystals. Maybe I could do this.

"Thanks G.G," Rob said.

"I owed you," I replied with a smirk.

Brad jumped towards me, but Rob intercepted him. Both went flying across the floor disappearing from my vision. Once again, I was left alone with Shanna. But this time I planned to stay on both of my feet.

"Are you ready to be crying for your mommy?" Shanna asked.

"Um, you know I really have nothing to say back to you," I said trying not to laugh, "Let's just get back to the fight"

"Fine have it your way," Shanna said. Man this sounded familiar.

Shanna shot ice crystals at me once again! I easily blocked them with a fire shield. She really needed to get some new moves. I threw a fireball at her. She froze it immediately. I guess I need some new moves too!

I noticed Alex and Eric a few yards away. They looked to be in a heated battle. Both were getting shots in. I was too busy paying attention to them, and did not see Shanna throw ice crystals at me.

I found myself stuck on the wall with ice crystals through my dress holding me up. Damn I really liked this dress. Shanna smirked at me and gathered an ice ball in her hand. I focused on melting the crystals. I managed to melt the crystals; unfortunately, the ice ball hit me right in the stomach.

I fell on the floor gasping for air. I pushed myself up breathing heavily. I could not let Shanna win this fight. If she did, she would go and help Eric defeat Alex. And I couldn't let that happen.

Shanna stood just laughing at my struggle. I really hope someone puts her in her place, preferably me. She threw more ice crystals at me, and this time they cut me on my arms and legs.

**Shanna's POV**

Gabriella fell back to the ground. She looked completely defeated, not even bothering to get up. I smirked. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, but in the end, I won. I walked over her, looking down on her pathetic face.

"You were always weak and easily defeated Gabriella. What made you think with your powers you would be anything different?" I said to her.

Gabby's gasped looking behind me. I turned around quickly to see what she had seen. I didn't see anything, just a bunch of battles. But man did it get hot in here. What the hell? It feels as if I'm burning up and it smells like something is burning.

I looked down and saw smoke all around me. Oh my gosh, the bitch started my dress on fire! I quickly melted ice and let the water fall on my dress. I looked down and saw what was left of my once beautiful dress.

It was now covered in holes and about 2 inches shorter. You could see part of my gel bra and lace underwear. At least those didn't burn. Though I did look pretty damn hot!

**Gabby's POV**

Shanna looked at me with an angry expression. I on the other hand had a triumphant smile. I mean I know I haven't won the fight yet or anything, but I sure did gain a few points.

"So that's how you want to play then?" Shanna asked me.

"Not sure what you mean by that, but I do plan on winning this fight," I said with a smirk.

She was about to say something, but I shot a fire circle around us stopping what ever she was about to say. She quickly put it out, making a smoke cloud. She coughed from all the smoke, but I noticed it didn't affect me at all.

I once again made a ring of fire. Again, she put it out causing her to go into a coughing fit. I quickly shot her a fireball at her while she was down. She groaned in pain.

"You bitch," she yelled at me.

"Let's get one thing straight. I really would hate to have to kill you now, but I will burn you to a crisp if you do not agree to the next thing I say," I told her having flames appear in my hands to prove my point.

"What…what's the deal?" She asked hesitantly.

"You will give up your powers to me, and I will let you go free with no harm done," I explained.

"No way! I don't even know how to do that," Shanna exclaimed.

"You either do it or die. And how you do it, is you say EGO tribuo meus vox vobis," I told her. I have no idea how I knew Latin but I did. I had just told her to say, "I give my powers to you". **(A/N: I don't know Latin and just used a translator, so sorry if it's wrong)**

"But how do I know after I give you my powers you won't just kill me anyways," She said still holding onto her side in pain.

"You don't. You will just have to trust me. At least you have a chance to live," I said letting the flames from my hand disappear.

"Alright I'll do it," She said closing her eyes in dread. I put flames in my hand again just in case she was having second thoughts of trying anything, I would be ready.

"EGO tribuo meus vox vobis," she whispered. That was all that was needed.

I felt a sudden shot of power hit me. It was like a slight pressure was put on my chest. Then suddenly I felt light, as if everything was as it should be. Shanna took one worried look at me, and then ran towards the exit. I had a feeling that would not be the last time I would see her.

I looked around the room, and was surprised to see it seemed like no one noticed Shanna and my exchange. They were all too busy with there own fights. But I was only looking for one person at this time. I had to go find Alex.


	44. Chapter 43: Time to end this

**So here is my short apology. I am sorry. Longer apology on the bottom. Enjoy!**

**Gabby's POV**

I found Alex still in an intense battle with Eric. Both were throwing things at each other, and throwing each other across the room. As Eric threw Alex into the wall, I went to help Alex. But before I got there, someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around to physically detach myself from the person, but stopped in shock. A pair of blue-green eyes looked into mine. Rob looked down on me with a smile.

"Trust me Gabby; you don't want to help Alex. If Alex doesn't win this fight on his own, then he will never forgive himself," Rob told me.

"But I can't just let him die," I told Rob.

"Don't, have faith in him," Rob explained.

"I'll try," I whined.

"That's all I ask, and if he really is about to die, I give you full permission to cause a distraction," Rob said with a serious tone, "Oh and congratulations on your new found powers"

"Aw thanks Rob," I said hugging him.

"No problem, and did you win your fight against Brad?"

"Of course I did. And I didn't let him go free, like you did with Shanna," Rob said with no remorse.

"You killed him?" I asked.

"Yep," Rob answered.

"Good," I simply replied.

I looked back to watch the fight between the man I loved, and the man I would never call father. Eric had Alex on the ground. He punched him in the face. I cringed as Alex moaned in pain. As Eric went in for another hit, I knew I could not just watch it happen.

Alex's POV

As Eric went to punch me again, I couldn't help but see the stake he held in his hand. I knew this hit would end me, and I had not got to see Gabby one more time. I never got the chance to show her what true love is. I looked into Eric eyes as his fist descended on me.

"What the hell?" Eric exclaimed stopping his swing in midair. He looked behind him and I followed his line of sight.

An icicle sat on the ground behind Eric's back. Gabby stood next to Rob with an angelic expression. I smirked and realized her distraction had gained me the freedom of my legs. I quickly swung my leg hitting Eric in the back of his head.

He fell to the ground with a dazed look. Several people surrounded us, and I realized that they were all on our side besides the corpses and captured bodies. I really wanted to kill Eric right now, but no matter what he did he was Gabby's father. I would not make the killing blow without her permission.

I locked eyes with Gabby as I kicked Eric again as he tried to get up. Gabby nodded her head at me giving me permission. I picked up the stake that Eric had dropped and without a moment of hesitation I stabbed it through Eric's heart. He choked and then remained still.

Cheers were heard from those surrounding us. I found myself engulfed by strong arms. Gabby held on to me for dear life, tears streaming down her face. I put my arms around her being careful not to squish her. We were finally free!

**Lucy's POV**

Peter dragged me off down the hallways. I was mad at him, but madder at myself for being once again too weak to help my daughter. He opened up a door and shut it behind him. We were surprised to see two people already in the room.

Ellie and a man I'm assuming is Kyle by Gabby's description stood across from each other. Ellie giving Kyle a death glare, and Kyle looking like he was scared to death. I assumed Ellie wanted to be a part of the fight as well. Both faced us with tense figures. Ellie relaxed when she recognized me.

"Hi I don't believe we have officially met. My name is Lucy," I said putting out my hand for her to shake.

"Ellie thanks for getting me away from Cam earlier," she replied shaking my hand with a smile.

"No problem, this is my ah…friend, Peter," I said pointing to Peter.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy's 'friend'," Ellie replied with a smirk.

"Hi I'm Kyle Ellie's boyfriend," Kyle said shaking my and Peter's hand.

After introductions an intense silence fell. No one really wanted to talk. I was pretty sure like everyone else I was listening for any signs of battle. Suddenly I heard a bang and the door flew open. Daniel, Cam, and another buff guard stood in the doorway.

Peter and Kyle immediately stood in front of Ellie and me. Cam smirked at that. Shit how did they find us. Oh right, they are evil, crazy, and completely obsessed with us. That's how!

Peter and Kyle both went to punch Dan out right away but Cam and the other body guard blocked their paths. An intense battle broke out between the two. Daniel made his way towards Ellie and I. I stood in front of Ellie feeling very protective of her. She reminded me a lot of Gabby, and I was going to do everything in my power to protect her since I was too weak to protect Gabby.

"Aw Luce why do you look so scared," Daniel said in a mocking tone.

"I…I'm not scared," I said stuttering ruining my false bravado.

"Maybe because you betrayed your husband," He said in an angry voice raising his hand towards me.

As he went to hit me instead of just cowering and waiting for the blow, I dodged it and kicked him in the shin. He yelped and rubbed his shin. I grinned in my victory, but soon my face turned too petrified when he recovered. His face was the angriest that I had ever seen it. It wasn't the amused look he got from abusing Gabby, but instead I am going to kill you look.

He grabbed me by the throat, cutting off my air supply. I desperately gasped for breath. Suddenly the choke hold was released and I found myself on the ground catching my breath. I looked up to see him holding his stomach. Ellie's fist did not wait for him to recover but instead punched him in the face. As she went for the third time Dan grabbed her fist mid punch and threw her on the ground.

He kicked her in the stomach twice before I managed to get up. I ran at him but he easily grabbed me. He pulled me to his chest producing a knife. I felt the cold metal against my neck as Dan's body pushed up against my back.

"Alright everyone stop or I slice her neck," Dan said in an ominous voice.

Everyone stopped fighting. Peter made a jump towards me, but Dan added pressure to the knife causing blood to flow. Peter immediately stopped in his tracks. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew Dan was wearing a sadistic smirk.

"Now kneel down and let my dear friends, Cam and Stephen, finish you guys off," Dan said.

Ellie, Peter, and Kyle all kneeled down. When Kyle saw Ellie sit down he stood back up in front of her.

"Don't worry lover boy I'm not killing Penelope. I have other plans for her," Cam said smirking at Ellie. Ellie shivered.

Kyle kneeled back down next to Peter waiting his fate. I could not let this happen. No way were they dying for me.

"You guys have to stand up. Put up a fight. I am as good as dead anyways," I said before Dan once again silenced me by slicing a thin layer of skin on my neck.

"I love you Lucy," Peter said. Though I couldn't say anything I portrayed my love through my eyes. Ellie and Kyle shared a passionate kiss before Cam forcefully parted them.

"Okay enough of this. Take this," Cam said shoving a stake into Ellie's hands.

"What? Why?" Ellie replied in confusion.

"Because you are going to kill your lover boy," Cam said simply.

"What? No way!," Elli said trying to hand back the stake to Cam.

"You will do it or I will torture him to death, " Cam answered.

"Please don't make me do this Cam," Ellie said kneeling at his feet.

"Do it or I will do it a lot less kind than you," Cam replied with no remorse.

Ellie stood up with tears flowing down her cheeks. Kyle looked at her and mouthed 'I love you'. Ellie mouthed I love you too. She lifted her arms and suddenly turned around stabbing Cam right in his heart. Cam gave a shocked look before collapsing on the ground, dead. Well more dead that he was before.

Ellie looked at her hand previously holding the stake. She seemed to be in shock. Kyle went to hug her.

"I said no one move. Thanks to Penelope's action Lucy is now going to be punished. And if anyone tries something like that again Lucy will be dead. Am I understood?" Dan asked.

"If you don't let go of my mother this instant your dead, do you understand?" a powerful voice said.

I looked to see my beautiful daughter. She stood in the doorway full of confidence. I could see Alex next to her, and the rest of her friends stood behind her.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? If you burn me, the knife might accidentally slip," Dan said.

"I don't plan to burn you," she said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Dan asked.

"What the hell? Why can't I move?" Dan said. I suddenly felt very cold, as if a chill was coming from Dan.

**Gabby's POV**

"Didn't you wonder where everyone else is? Like Shanna for example?" I asked with a smirk.

"No way you couldn't have beaten her? You are just a weak little girl," Dan said.

"Then how would you explain your frozen body?" I asked him.

I walked over to Dan and pried his frozen hands away from my mother. I picked up the knife that had now clattered to the floor. I put it to his throat.

"When I unfreeze you, I would suggest you get far away from here as fast as you can. Because though I promise to give you a 3 day head start, I am not so sure about my friends," I told him.

"I'm thinking a 3 minute head start sounds good," Rob replied from behind me.

"Longer than what I'm giving him," Peter said cracking his knuckles.

I unfroze Dan and he wasted no time running out of there. As for the vampire with Dan, he wasn't so lucky. He lunged for me and was stabbed with a stake through the heart by Ellie. I couldn't believe it, it was really over!

**Okay so long apology. I am so, so, so sorry. This past semester was just crazy with school and work. I had so many papers this semester by the time I was done with them; I never wanted to look at Microsoft again! But it's finally summer… Yay! If you want to check me out on pottermore my username is flamethestral 6528.**


	45. Epilogue

**So I have no excuse but so sorry for the long wait. This is the epilogue. It kind of leaves some questions in case I ever want to do a sequel. I just would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me while I wrote this story. It was a journey for all of us! **

**Gabby's POV**

I couldn't believe the peace I had found in my life. My friends were all for the most part happy. Rob and Mindy were officially engaged and set to be married next year. My mom and Peter were now publically dating as were Kyle and Ellie. Cynthia and Sam were the happiest I had ever seen them. And Carlos and Jenna were on their honeymoon in Greece!

As for me, I was the happiest I had ever been. Alex laid next to me on our bed. His messy black bangs hung in his eyes. His eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. I brushed the hair from his eyes. His scar still stood on his head. I lightly ran my finger over it. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw me. He leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Good morning sweetie," Alex said.

"Good morning," I replied my fingers still tracing his scar.

"Ready to go downstairs I believe Mindy and Rob is making some breakfast. Or Rob is trying too," I told Alex with a smile.

"Sounds great,"Alex said.

When we got downstairs, we found a sight we were getting used too. Mindy and Rob making out on the table the food pushed to the one side. I cleared my throat and they jumped apart only slightly embarrassed.

"I see you guys are having fun," Alex said with a smirk.

"Whatever we weren't the ones that kept everyone up last night," Rob said giving us a pointed look. I blushed.

"Yes well we can't help it we just love each other so much" Alex said kissing my cheek. I smiled at him squeezing his hand.

"So I heard your mother and Peter are planning on going on a cruise soon," Mindy replied a few minutes later when we had sat down to eat our eggs and toast.

"Yeah they are thinking the Caribbean. My mom always wanted to go there but of course Dan wouldn't let her," I told them sadly.

"Is there any new news about Daniel?" Rob asked.

"Nothing really just them him and Shanna are still missing," Alex replied, "I'm hoping they aren't together"

"Don't worry your girlfriend can take them, if they are dumb enough to try anything!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Oh I know she can," Alex said finishing off his food, "Ready to go!"

"Ah sure where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Alex said with an air of mystery.

He dragged me out to the car. As we drove I began to recognize my surroundings. We ended up at the beach that I had been so many nights ago. The day I fell in love with Alex. It looked the same as I remembered it.

"Come on I have are suits in the trunk," Alex said smiling at me. I returned the smile.

After we changed in our suits we went down to the beach. We soon found ourselves laughing and having a water fight. It was a bit of an unfair advantage since he was full vampire but to make it even I froze his legs in the water a couple of time.

As I went to freeze his legs again, he jumped at me and gently set me down on the sand. He smirked leaning down and giving me a soft kiss on the lips. I returned the kiss. He pulled me up and said he had to set up something. He made me face the beach and promise not to peak.

"Gabby you can look now," he said from a few feet behind me. I looked to see a picnic laid out on a blanket. There was wine and a basket of food. There also was a blindfold.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I want you guess what everything is before you eat or drink it?" He said.

"Okay sounds like fun," I said sitting down and letting him put it on.

The first thing he handed me was soft but firm. I sniffed it.

"Is it bread?" I asked. He told me I was right.

The next thing was hard and had a stem on the top.

"An apple," I replied.

"Correct," He told me.

The next thing he handed me felt like metal. It was circular and had a hole in it. The one part of it felt kind of uneven and rough.

"Um…candy?" I asked unsure.

"Nope," He said. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"Take the blindfold off and look," He told me.

I took the blindfold off and peered down into my hands. I gasped in shock. In my hand I held the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had just three simple diamonds flat on the band. The rough part I had felt.

"Gabby I love you and though I know we will always be together forever not matter what. I want to make you mine, and I want you to make me yours. Will you marry me?" Alex asked. He actually sounded a little bit nervous.

I jumped at him tackling him into a hug. Tears fell down my face as I kissed his soft lips. He gently held my face in his hands. His eyes were slightly misty as he seemed to study my tear stained face with adoration.

"Is that a yes then?" He asked me with a smile.

"That is a hell yes!" I exclaimed once again resuming our kiss.

I now knew everything was going to be alright. Though Dan and Shanna were still out there, I had loving friends and a loving fiancé that would do anything to protect me, and I would do anything to protect them. And I realized that I may not be free, but I didn't want that freedom anymore. My heart would forever and always belong to Alexander the love of my life.

**just for those interested I just created a fanfiction Facebook, Kat Moon. . .7140?ref=tn_tnmn. Please add me :)**


End file.
